Daughters of Destiny
by JNKryo
Summary: It's finally done!!! The (hopefully) long awaited epilogue to my story is finally here. You want to know what happens to the Scouts, Trent, and Rhea after their big battle? Find out here!
1. Daughters of Destiny chapter 1

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.Any other characters are mine.

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Author's Notes (or Rant if you prefer): Hi everybody!It's been a while, but 

here's the sequel to _Brother's Keeper_.While it is not absolutely 

necessary for you to have read my previous story it would help if you did.

This story takes place after the Sailorstars season in the anime, though it 

does draw a bit from the manga.I use the North American names for the Inner

Scouts, but nearly everything else is the same from the Japanese anime.I 

hope this doesn't offend any purists of either genre.

Just a bit of clarification:

the * * signify a person's thoughts

the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.Heck, flame me if you want to.I'd like any 

feedback I can get.Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 1 (revised)

by: Johnny Ng

~~8 years ago~~

"Mommy!Mommy!Watch how high I can go!" a little girl shouted from 

the swings.

A dark-haired Japanese woman, presumably the girl's mother, looked up 

from her magazine and smiled."That's great, Rhea.Just be careful."

Rhea pouted."Mommy, I'm not a baby anymore.I'm six-years-old!"

The mother laughed."Okay honey.Just don't grow up too fast."Her 

daughter smiled and continued swinging, her raven-colored hair trailing after 

her and brown eyes sparkling.She continued to look at the girl and a sad 

expression crossed her face.*I just wish your father could be here.*

~~present~~

"That's all for today," the professor told his class, shutting off 

the slide projector."Be sure to read the chapters for next week and I'll 

see you all then."

Trent Powers sighed.*Who knew college would be this hard?*He 

looked at his watch.It was 5:20 PM. *Just enough time to go and pick up 

Mina.*Grabbing his books and his backpack, he quickly ran out the door and 

into the parking lot.Even though he was the most powerful mage in Tokyo, 

and possibly the world, Trent didn't like to flaunt his powers.And besides, 

he liked driving.

He pulled up at the Juban High School entrance and waited, but not 

for long.Mina soon bounded out the doors and jumped into his arms.

Trent gathered in his girlfriend and smiled."I take it that 

volleyball tryouts went well?"

Mina smiled back at him."You bet!I think the team's going to be 

great this year."Her smile got larger.Being captain of the volleyball 

team, she had a right to smile."In fact, there's this new girl, a freshman, 

who might even be better than I am."

That comment made Trent pause."Better than you?She must be good.

What's her name?"

Mina thought for a moment."I think her name was...Shidou.Yeah, 

Rhea Shidou."The sound of running footsteps caught her attention and she 

turned around and grinned."And here she comes now."

The object of Mina and Trent's discussion had just finished 

showering.Rhea gathered up her things and rushed out the front door, waving 

to Mina when she saw her.Then she ran down the block and disappeared around 

the corner.

"Well, I'll say one thing for her, she's fast," Trent remarked wryly, 

"and kinda cute, too."

"Hey, keep your eyes to yourself!" Mina said, giving him a punch in 

the arm.

Trent chuckled."Don't worry, love.I only have eyes for you."A 

thoughtful expression appeared on his face."Does she sort of remind you of 

someone?"

Mina's forehead furrowed in thought."I don't think so.She must 

have one of those faces.So, are you going to drive me home or what?"

"Your chariot awaits, my lady."

The blond laughed."Just make sure you don't drive so fast this 

time.You're not Haruka you know.You have to obey the traffic laws."

He chuckled."Speaking of the infamous racer Haruka Ten'ou, where 

has she and Michiru gone?"

"Oh, they're on a tour of the United States.Haruka is participating 

on the racing circuit there and Michiru arranged for a musical tour at the 

cities where Haruka's racing."

"Pity, I was hoping to test my driving skills against hers again.

The last time she won was just a fluke."

"A fluke?She beat you by a whole mile!"

Trent grumbled."I had engine trouble."

Mina shook her head."Just make sure you it doesn't happen on the 

way to my house."

In the emptiness of space, the stars shone like gems on a black 

velvet background.That is until they were eclipsed by a dark, diamond 

shaped object.The object was a ship, and it was large, fully a mile long.

The surface was pitch black and totally smooth, with no signs of an entrance, 

exit, or even engines.The ship seemed to just move on its own, gliding 

along silently.

The interior of the ship was slightly different from the exterior.

The walls and ceiling were of the same shade of black as the hull and just as 

smooth.However, computer terminals and duty stations sprouted from the 

deck, and the vessel's crew manned them.And in the center of the deck on a 

raised dais was a chair, though it was more like a throne, that was currently 

unoccupied.

A section of the wall disappeared and a person stepped onto the 

bridge of the ship.One of the crewers stood at attention and bellowed, 

"Captain on the bridge!"Everyone immediately became more alert.

The captain smiled and sat down in his chair, which was slightly 

lower and in front of the throne.He turned towards the navigator."How's 

our heading."

"We are entering the star system now, sir," the officer said.

"Good, activate the magical sensor fields, maximum range."The 

captain leaned back in his chair.*Let's see if whatever the master was 

looking for is out there...*

"It's out there, Captain Raze."

Raze felt a cold shiver run down his spine.The voice had come from 

behind him.He slowly turned his head.Before him, on the throne, sat a 

figure."M-master Bane," he stuttered out, his eyes fixed on vision in front 

of him, if it indeed was a 'him'.Little of the sorcerer could be seen, 

though.Dark, swirling robes obscured his over eight feet height from head 

to toe.All that could be seen beyond the robes was a single glowing orb 

located in the middle of where his head was supposed to be.

"I have sensed great magic here," Bane continued.

"The _Wrath's_ sensors will find it, master," Captain Raze blurted 

out.

"No, I will find it."His eye gleamed."And it will be mine."

Rhea entered her house and put away her books.Seeing her mom wasn't 

home yet, she then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She was about to turn on the stove when the phone rang.Rhea sighed.

*That's probably mom calling to tell me that she'll be late...again.*She 

picked up the phone."Hello?"

"Is this Rhea Shidou?" an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the 

line asked.

"Yes, it is."

"This is officer Tanaka of the Tokyo police."A sigh."Are you 

sitting down, young lady?"

There was suddenly a cold feeling in the pit of Rhea's stomach as she 

lowered herself into a chair."Y-yes."

Another sigh."I'm sorry to say...there's been an accident involving 

your mother."

Rhea felt her body go numb as she slumped further down in her seat.

"W-what happened?"

"It...it was a hit-and-run.Your mother was crossing the street when 

a car came careening around a corner and struck her.She's been taken to 

Juban General Hospital--"

Rhea dropped the phone and ran out the door.

Serena sighed."Amy, can we take a break now?"

The blue-haired girl smiled."Alright, Serena, I guess we've earned 

it."

The two of them had volunteered as candystripers after school at the 

Amy's mom's hospital.They had just finished their shift and headed for the 

lounge.Before they got there, though, a frantic looking girl burst through 

the doors.

"Can somebody help me?" she cried, "I'm looking for my mother-"

Serena's eyes widened.She knew this girl."Rhea?Rhea, what's the 

matter?" she asked running up to the girl.

"Who...Serena?"Rhea recognized her as one of Mina's friends.She 

ran to the blond's side."You've got to help me!My mom was in an accident 

and the police said she was in this hospital"

Serena turned to Amy."Amy, can you check to see if a Ms. Shidou was 

recently checked in?"

Amy nodded."All right, Serena.Why don't you take your friend to 

the nurses' lounge and try to calm her down."

A minute later, Rhea found herself seated in the lounge holding a cup 

of tea that Serena had given her.

Serena sat across the table from her with sympathetic expression on 

her face."Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Rhea took a deep breath and put down her tea."Well, there's not 

much to tell.I got home from school after volleyball practice and my mom 

wasn't home, so I started to cook dinner..."She smiled sadly."That's how 

it was most days at my house.I never knew my father; he left my mom when he 

found out that she was pregnant.So it was just me and my mom.She would go 

to work and I would go to school and whoever got home first would cook 

dinner.

"For the past few days she has been late coming home but she would 

always call me, and when the phone rang, I thought it was her..."Tears 

welled up in Rhea's eyes, but she continued."B-but it was the police.They 

said that my mom was hit by a car a-and that she was in this hospital..."

She couldn't take it anymore and collapsed in tears.

Serena was immediately by Rhea's side and held the younger girl 

gently till she her sobs lessened."It'll be ok Rhea, it'll be okay," she 

soothed.

There was a soft knock on the door and Amy walked in with her mother.

Rhea stood up and made her way shakily over to the doctor."How's my 

mother, doctor?"

Dr. Mizuno glanced at Amy who nodded and took Serena's arm."Serena, 

I think my mother wants to speak with Rhea alone."

A puzzled look crossed the blond's face but she didn't resist when 

Amy gently led her out of the room.

When the two girls left, Dr. Mizuno gestured for Rhea to sit."I'm 

afraid I have bad news Rhea..."

"What's wrong, Amy?" Serena asked when the two of them were alone in 

the hallway.

Amy sighed."Rhea's mother was hurt very badly and had lost a lot of 

blood.The doctors don't think she'll survive"

Serena gasped."That's terrible!"Then her thoughts turned to Rhea.

"Oh no, what about Rhea?"

The lounge door opened and Amy's mother slowly led a listless and 

pale Rhea out.The doctor turned to Amy and Serena."I think one of you 

should take Rhea home.She's been through a lot--"

"But we can't!" Serena blurted out, then seeing the confused 

expressions on Amy and her mother's faces, she explained, "Rhea only lived 

with her mother.Now that her mother's in the hospital, she'll be all 

alone..."

"What about other relatives?"

A soft murmur escaped Rhea's lips and Dr. Mizuno looked at her.

"What did you say, Rhea?"

"I don't have anyone else," the girl repeated softly.She looked up 

with pleading eyes."May I see my mother?Please?"

The doctor paused, but she saw the silent plea in the girl's eyes and 

relented."Very well, but you can't stay for long.Amy, Serena, can you 

take Rhea to room 204, please?"

Serena nodded."Yes, doctor."

Aeko Shidou was not feeling very good.In fact she was feeling 

extremely awful.Her whole body ached and there was a fierce throbbing in 

her head.With supreme effort, she cracked open her right eyelid.*Where 

am I?*She shifted her field of vision and noticed the medical equipment and 

the IV drip.*A hospital?*

"Yes, dear, you're at a hospital?" a voice answered in her mind.

Aeko would have gasped if she could, but all that came out was a soft 

moan.*Who was that?*

There was a faint shimmering in the air in front of her and a 

translucent figure materialized.Both of Aeko's eyes opened in surprise as 

she recognized the person standing over her.*Daniel!*

The ghostly form of Daniel Takazawa smiled sadly."Yes, Aeko.I'm 

glad that you recognized me."

Aeko tried to speak, but Daniel shook his head."You are no 

condition to speak, my love.Just think your thoughts and I will hear 

them."

Aeko nodded her head imperceptibly.*Daniel, is that really you?

Are you dead?Am I dead?*

Again there was the sad smile."Well, I am.But not you, Aeko."

*But soon, right?*Daniel hesitated but nodded.*That's all right.

I already knew I was dying.*Her eyes shifted to Daniel's form.*You called 

me 'my love'.Did you really mean that?*

"Of course I did."Daniel moved over to Aeko's bedside and brushed 

his hand over hers.Though she saw the hand go through hers, Aeko felt a 

slight tingle as it did."I loved you--I love you still--with all my 

heart."

*Then why did you leave me?*

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed."I was afraid.Not of you, but 

for you.I was afraid of me and what I feared that I was becoming.I was 

afraid of my power..."He turned away."I was afraid of hurting you."

*Oh, Daniel.I loved you, too.I wouldn't have cared what you would 

have become, just as long as you were with me.*Her thoughts grew sad.*If 

you had stayed, then we could have been a family.*

Daniel turned back to Aeko."Why didn't you tell me you were 

pregnant?"

*Would it have mattered?*

"Of course it would have."

Aeko's lips curled up in a small smile.*You were always a bad liar, 

but at least you try.*She heaved a mental sigh.*You would have been proud 

of her.*

"I already am."

The door to the room began to open and Daniel sighed."I have to go 

now, my love."

Aeko nodded.*Don't worry, I'll see you soon.*

Daniel smiled sadly and vanished.

Rhea reached room 204 and paused with her hand over the handle.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rhea?" Serena asked.

Without responding, Rhea grasped the handle and opened the door.

Walking in, she saw her mother lying on the bed.Bandages were visible where 

her gown didn't cover her and an IV drip stood next to the bed, delivering 

its nourishing liquid directly into her arm.

Rhea rushed to her mother's side."Mom!" she cried, tears rolling 

down her cheeks."I'm here, mom."

Aeko lifted her hand slowly and gently brushed her daughter's hair.

"...Rhea...," she croaked out.

"Don't try to talk, mom..."

"...no, you...must hear this.I-I don't...have much time."Aeko 

took a shuddering breath.You must...know about your father..."

Rhea's eyes widened."My father?What about him?He left you.He 

didn't want a family--"

"No, your father...never knew about you.I never told him that I was 

pregnant--"Aeko closed her eyes as a spasm of pain coursed through her 

body.

"Mom, you should rest!" Rhea said worriedly.

"...your father...he..."Aeko's breathing grew shallow and rapid.

"...he...w-was..."Her hand began to tremble and her eyes rolled back into 

her head.The heart monitor next to the bed began to fluctuate as Aeko 

convulsed.

Amy gasped and ran out the door."Emergency!Code Blue, Code Blue!

The patient is going into cardiac arrest!

The nurses at the desk heard Amy's frantic cries and summoned a 

trauma team to Room 204.Seconds later, the medical team rushed into the 

room with a crash cart.

"Get clear!" a doctor yelled.The girls backed away from the bed as 

the doctor began examining Aeko.He glanced at the monitors and shined his 

flashlight into her eyes and saw that they were dilated."Prepare the 

defibrillator."A nurse warmed up the machine and handed him the paddles.

"Clear!"

Aeko's body jumped as a current of electricity ran through it, but 

she didn't wake up.

The doctor frowned."Turn it up all the way!"Again the paddles 

were warmed up."Clear!"

Again the body jumped, but again there was no response.

"One more time.C'mon!Clear!"

This time Aeko's body merely twitched and lay silent.The doctor 

sighed and hung his head."We lost her."

Rhea collapsed into Serena's arms as sobs wracked her body.

"Captain," the _Wrath's_ helmsman said, "sensors have picked up a 

magical reading."

"Where?"

"The third planet of the system," Bane said offhandedly, "I believe 

the inhabitants call it...Earth."

Ikuko Tsukino closed the door to the guestroom.*Poor girl, so young 

to lose her mother...*

Serena had called from the hospital earlier that night and explained 

what had happened to Rhea.Ikuko's heart went out to the girl and she 

immediately offered to take her in for the time being.

A few hours later, Serena brought Rhea home with her.The pain and 

anguish were readily apparent in the girl's eyes.She murmured her thanks to 

Mrs. Tsukino before asking to be shone to her room, complaining of weariness.

Ikuko nodded her understanding and told Serena to take Rhea to the guestroom.

She hadn't set foot out of that room since.

That was four hours ago.Rhea had declined eating dinner and Ikuko 

was getting worried, so she took a quick peek into the guestroom and saw Rhea 

apparently asleep.That had eased her mind somewhat.After closing the 

door, she made her way back to her bedroom.

"How's she doing?" Kenji asked.

Ikuko sat down heavily on the bed next to her husband."She's 

asleep, dear."She felt Kenji's arms encircle her and she leaned back 

against his chest."She must be feeling awful.I just wish I knew what to 

do."

Kenji gently stroked his wife's hair."Don't worry, honey.Right 

now, Rhea needs someone to be there for her.This is the best thing we can 

do for her."

"I hope you're right."

Rhea was not asleep.She heard Mrs. Tsukino open her door and close 

it again and sighed.She stared up at the ceiling and counted the cracks, 

but she soon grew tired of that.

It was a cloudless night and the moonlight shone through the window 

spilling across the bed.Rhea didn't notice it though.She turned and 

stared out the window at the Moon.Unbidden, tears came to her eyes.*Mom 

loved looking at the Moon...*

A choked sob escaped her lips as tears worked their way down her 

face.Quickly, almost angrily, Rhea drew the sleeve of her pajamas across 

her eyes.Looking up at the Moon again, she made up her mind.*I'm sorry, 

everyone.*

Luna was a light sleeper.Being the guardian cat to the Moon 

Princess, she had to be ready for anything.Also, Serena tended to roll over 

in her sleep and smother her, so being a light sleeper made for a good 

survival instinct.So, she was instantly awake when she heard the sound of 

footsteps going past Serena's door.

*Who could that be?*Luna made her way to the door and slowly pushed 

it open.Looking down the hallway, she saw the shadowy form of Rhea inching 

her way slowly down the stairs and out the front door.Luna immediately 

bounded back into the room and onto Serena's bed."Serena.Serena, wake 

up!"

"Ughh," Serena said blearily, "What is it, Luna?Can't you see I'm 

trying to sleep?"

"It's Rhea!I think she's running away!"

That got her attention."What?!"

"Serena?" her mom's voice called out from across the hall, "Is some 

thing wrong?"

"You had better tell your parents, Serena," Luna counseled.

She nodded."Mom!I think Rhea ran away!"

End Part 1

Author's Blurb: I apologize if my portrayal of the hospital scene is totally

wrong.I admit that I have an acute lack medical knowledge and hospital

procedure, my only experience with either has been the handful of ER episodes

I have watched.


	2. Daughters of Destiny chapter 2

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 2

by: Johnny Ng

            "Don't worry, ma'am," the police officer said to Ikuko, "We'll do our 

best to find Rhea."

            Though she couldn't stop worrying, Ikuko nodded.  "Thank you."  She 

had called the police as soon as she checked Rhea's room and found it empty.  

Serena had called her friends and went out looking for Rhea, as had Kenji and 

Sammy.  Ikuko had stayed home in the event that Rhea decided to return.

            She walked to the window and watched the police car drive up the 

street.  *Please be safe, Rhea.*

            When Serena left her house, she contacted the Scouts, Darien, and 

Trent.  Each had chosen a direction to search and went for it.

            The wind was whipping Sailor Venus's hair behind her in a long blond 

cascade.  She was hitching a ride on the roof of a semi heading up the 

coastline on a cliff road.  *This might be a long shot, but the others have 

the city pretty much covered.*

            The truck was about to turn and Venus summoned her love-chain and 

snagged an overhanging limb of a tree.  Hauling herself up, she scanned the 

area around her.  Seeing nothing at first, the blond Scout was about to head 

further north when the sound of a car stopping caught her attention.  She 

turned back and saw a taxi stopped a few miles or so behind her.  A person 

got out.  A person she recognized.

            "Rhea!"

            Rhea made her way to the road's edge and stared out at the wide 

expanse of ocean in front of her.  The moonlight glistened on the waters, 

turning them a molten silver.  She placed her hands on the metal guardrails 

and vaulted over them.  Her feet were now inches from the cliff edge.  She 

looked down and saw the surf pounding away at the sheer rock face below her.  

She closed her eyes.  

            *I'll be joining you soon, mother.*

            Sailor Venus ran as fast as she could, but she knew she couldn't 

reach Rhea.  In desperation, she clasped the sapphire pendant hanging around 

her neck.  Trent had enchanted it to act as a telepathic communicator with 

him, and she used it now.  *Trent!  I need your help!*

            Back in Tokyo, Trent was searching the warehouse district when he 

heard Mina's telepathic cry through the pendant.  *What is it, Mina?*

            *I've found Rhea!  But she's going to jump!*

            Trent took a moment and was able to draw a mental picture with the 

aid of the pendant.  He gasped.  *I'll be right there!*  He stood and 

vanished, teleporting to where he last saw Rhea.

            She was so close now.  The tangy sea breeze teased her ebony hair and 

filled her nostrils.  Rhea took a deep breath and lifted her foot...

            "Please, don't do this."

            Startled, Rhea stumbled back from the precipice.  "Wh-who said that?"

            In front of her the air rippled and the ghostly form of Daniel 

Takazawa appeared.  "Hello, Rhea"

            Rhea's eyes widened, but she refrained from screaming.  "Wha...who 

are you?"

            Daniel's face grew sad.  "I...am your father."

            "My...father...?"

            Suddenly Trent appeared on the road behind her.  "Rhea!  Don't--

Daniel?!"

            "Hello, brother."

            Trent was speechless.  "How...but...you're dead."

            Daniel smiled.  "I still am."

            "My...father..?" Rhea repeated.

            Rhea's voice brought Trent back to his senses.  "Rhea," he said 

edging closer to the girl, "Take my hand."

            She wasn't listening.  Instead, she got up and walked closer to 

Daniel.

            The apparition was ready for anything - shouting, yelling, angry 

accusations - but he was not ready for the tears he saw in his daughter's 

eyes and her one whispered question.

            "Why did you leave?"

            Trent had had enough.  He turned to his brother.  "What's going on?  

What do you want with Rhea?"

            Daniel smiled sadly.  "She is my daughter."

            Trent blinked.  Words formed in his mind, but his mouth wasn't 

working.

            Seeing that his brother needed some time to digest this information, 

Daniel turned back to Rhea and sighed.  "You have a right to ask that 

question, daughter."

            The magus took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.  Before he 

could answer, however, a second figure materialized next to him...a figure 

Rhea immediately recognized.

            "Mother!"

            Aeko smiled.  "Yes, Rhea."  There were tears in her eyes.  "It's 

good to see you again."

            Rhea ran and tried to wrap her arms around her mother, but they just 

passed through her.  The girl drew back, a sad look on her face.  "Mom, are 

you a...a...?"

            "...a ghost?  I'm afraid I am, honey."

            Rhea hugged herself tightly and looked up at her mother.  "I miss you 

so much, mom."

            "I miss you too, Rhea, but you have wonderful friends here to look 

after you."

            "What about you, mom?"

            Aeko smiled.  "I have your father with me."  She gestured and 

Daniel drifted next to her.

            Rhea looked at Daniel.  "Will take care of my mom?"

            Daniel nodded.  "I give you my word that I will always care for and 

love your mother."  His form began to waver, as did Aeko's.  He turned to 

his companion.  "We don't have much time, dear."

            Rhea bowed her head.  "I understand.  Will I ever see you again?"

            Aeko shook her head.  "I don't know, dear, but we'll try."

            The two spirits began to drift away.  This caused Trent to finally 

regain his senses.

            "Daniel!" he shouted, "If you're Rhea's father, that means..."

            Daniel smiled and nodded.  "Look after her, Trent.  Teach her what 

she has to know.  I'm counting on you."  A moment later, the couple was 

gone.

            There was the sound of running footsteps and Trent turned to see Mina 

jogging up to join them.

            Mina took a moment to catch her breath.  She had detransformed about 

a half-mile away and ran the rest of the way.  "Wha...what happened?"  She 

had seen Trent and Rhea standing at the edge of the cliff apparently talking 

to someone and she had thought she had glimpsed something hanging in the air.

            Trent turned to his girlfriend, his face still showing his shock.  

Rhea, though, was just confused.  "What did he mean when he said for you to 

look after me?" she asked.

            Now Mina was confused.  "Who said that?  What's going on here?"

            Trent replied in a dazed voice.  "It was Daniel.  He asked me to take 

care of his daughter."  Mina's eyes bulged.  "His...daughter?"  She turned to 

Rhea.  "But that would mean..."

            Rhea had gone from confused to irritated.  "What?  What?!"

            Trent lay his hand on Rhea's shoulder to try and calm her down.  

"Daniel, your father, was my brother..." 

            Realization began to dawn on Rhea's face.  "Your...brother?  That 

would make you my..."

            "Yes, Rhea.  Apparently, I'm your uncle."

            This was apparently too much for Rhea.  Her eyes rolled back and her 

knees buckled, but Mina was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

            Trent sympathized with Rhea.  "I understand how she feels."

            "Yeah, well, can we discuss this somewhere else?" Mina grunted under 

Rhea's weight, "She's getting kinda heavy."

            "How about Lita's place?  She lives alone so we won't be disturbing 

anyone."

            Mina moved Rhea onto her shoulder and pulled out her communicator.  

"All right, just let me call everyone."

            A minute later, Mina put away her communicator.  "Ok, they're all 

headed to Lita's."  She sifted Rhea again.  "You could help you know!"

            Trent smiled.  "I need to have both hands free to teleport us to 

Lita's."

            "Oh...right."

            Trent's grinned broadened and an instant later, they were gone, but 

not before the air rang with Mina's indignant echo.  

            "You don't use your hands to teleport!"

            Lita looked back at Rhea one more time before she closed the door.  

When she had arrived home, and saw Trent holding the unconscious girl, she 

immediately took charge and put Rhea in her room to rest.  Lita walked back 

to her living room, where a discussion about Rhea was in full swing.

            "You're her what?!" Raye nearly shouted.

            Trent just looked at the priestess and calmly said, "I'm her uncle."

            "What makes you so sure?"

            "Daniel told me he was her father."

            Raye's eye boggled.  "And you believed him?"

            "He had no reason to lie."

            Raye looked at Mina.  "And what do you think?"

            Mina frowned slightly.  "I don't know what to think."

            "Typical," the priestess said under her breath.

            Serena interrupted, "Is there any way to find out if Rhea _is_ 

related to Trent?"

            "I could perform a scan on both Trent and Rhea and compare the 

results," Amy said.

            Lita frowned.  "I'm not sure if we should disturb Rhea now.  She 

still hasn't woken up yet."

            "It's all right.  She doesn't need to be awake for me to do the 

scan."

*****

            "...Rhea..."

            *Who's there?*

            "...Rhea..."

            Rhea slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  She saw that she was 

floating, or at least it seemed like she was floating.  A silver-gray mist 

surrounded her.  *Where...?*

            "It's all right, Rhea.  Don't be afraid."  The mists parted, 

revealing Daniel Takazawa.

            Rhea gasped.  "Oh...it's you..."  She paused, unsure what to call 

him.

            Daniel sensed this and smiled.  "My name is Daniel, but if you want 

to, you can call me dad."

            "If it's all the same, I'll call you Daniel for now."

            The magus winced but nodded.  "Fair enough."

            The girl looked around at the nothingness around her.  "Where am I?"

            Daniel gestured expansively.  "This is the dreamscape.  This is where 

people go when they are asleep and where dreams are formed."

            Rhea nodded and looked at her father.  "So...I'm dreaming you?"

            He laughed.  "A good question, but no.  I am here under my own 

power."

            "Just who are you?"

            "You still don't trust me, but I will tell you this.  Whether you 

believe me or not, I do love your mother."

Daniel sighed and continued quietly.  "It wasn't supposed to happen.  

Not to me.  I had no use for love,  nor did love have any use for me.  I had 

thought I had banished that emotion long ago, but it seemed as though I was 

wrong.

            "Your mother was young and beautiful, but I have seen many beautiful 

women in my thousand years of life."  He heard his daughter gasp and smiled.  

"Yes, Rhea.  I have been alive for a thousand years, maybe longer."

            "B-but how?"

            Daniel spread his arms and caused a shower of colorful sparkles to 

appear.  "Magic, my dear.  It was my birthright as well as my brother, 

Trent's.  It was also the reason why I left your mother."  He turned and 

clenched his fists.  "The magic was strong in me.  I felt its call..."  

            The magus looked thoughtful and murmured, "Could the Philosopher's 

Stone have been influencing me even then?"  He shook his head and dismissed 

the thought.  He continued, "I felt myself changing, growing morose and 

resentful of everyone else.  Everyone except your mother.  Aeko kept me sane, 

but I grew afraid.  I was afraid of losing control of my powers and hurting 

her.

            "That's why I left," Daniel finished.

            Unknown to him, Rhea had made her was next to him and when he 

finished, she lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Thank you for telling 

me, Dan...dad."

            Daniel started at being called 'dad'.  He was further startled when 

his daughter put her arms around him and hugged him.  He turned around and 

awkwardly wrapped his arms around Rhea.  "No, thank you, daughter, for 

listening."

            Their embrace lasted for a while longer, then Rhea recalled 

something.  "You spoke of your brother, Trent.  Is he the same Trent I met 

earlier?"

            "In a sense, yes.  He is the reincarnation of my brother's soul."  

Daniel saw the uncomprehending look in Rhea's eyes and smiled.  "Don't worry, 

daughter.  You will understand magic soon enough.  I have entrusted your 

tutelage to your uncle."

            Rhea's eyes widened.  "You mean I'm going to be able to do magic?"

            "Yes, in time, with the right training."  Suddenly, the mists around 

them began to grow thicker and Daniel saw his form begin to fade.  "It seems 

you will be waking up soon."

            "No," Rhea cried, "I have so much to say to you..."

            Daniel was nearly gone now.  "I'm sorry, my daughter, but I do not 

know if I will speak with you again.  Know that I love your mother, and I 

love you as well..."  And he faded away.

            The mists began to swirl around Rhea and soon, she was gone as well.

*****

            Amy set her minicomputer aside.  "This might take a few minutes."  

Everyone had gathered by Rhea's bedside and she had just completed her scan 

of the girl.  Now her computer was comparing it with the scan of Trent she 

had done earlier.

            Serena turned to Trent.  "What'll you do if she is your niece?"

            He shrugged.  "I guess I'll do what my brother wants.  Take care of 

her."

            A beeping noise interrupted the conversation and Amy went over to her 

computer and looked at the results.  Typing a few commands and looking at the 

figures again, the girl-genius smile.  "It's a match.  Rhea is Daniel's 

daughter, and your niece."

            "I could have told you that," Rhea said opening her eyes.  She looked 

at Trent.  "Hello, uncle."

            Trent grimaced.  "I'd rather you not call me that.  It makes me feel 

old."

            Mina laughed and made her way over to the girl.  "How do you feel?"

            "I'm a little dizzy," Rhea said sitting up slowly, "but I'll be 

okay."  She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and faces around 

her.  "If you'll excuse me for asking, where am I?  And who are all of you?"

            Everyone smiled and made introductions.  "And you're at my 

apartment," Lita added.

            "So, what happens now?" Serena asked.

            "Well," Darien began and seeing Rhea yawn, "I think we should all go 

home and get some rest."  He looked at Serena.  "And you should call your 

parents and tell them that you found Rhea.  They must be worried sick."

            "Oh my God!  I totally forgot," the blond shouted racing for the 

phone.

            "Um," Rhea said timidly, "before we go, can I speak with Trent 

alone?"

            Trent hesitated but nodded and everyone else filed out of the room.  

            When it was just the two of them, Rhea began.  "When I was...

unconscious, I had this dream.  I saw Daniel...my father...and he said some 

things..."

            Trent had a feeling about what his brother might have said, but he 

didn't want to press.  "It's all right, what did he say?" he prodded gently.

            Rhea wrung her hands.  "Well, he said that he was a thousand-year-old 

sorcerer and that since I was his daughter, I could also do magic and that 

you were to teach me," she said quickly.

            There was silence for a moment then Trent answered, "He's right.  He 

is a thousand-years-old, more or less, and he was a powerful mage."

            Rhea looked up.  "What about me?  Can I do magic?"

            "Yes, I suspect you can."  Trent sat down on the bed next to his 

niece.  "Now just relax.  I'm going to perform a test to see what your latent 

magic power is."  He placed his hands on Rhea's forehead and closed his eyes.  

He began mumbling archaic phrases and his hands glowed.  The light 

intensified and Rhea closed her eyes.  Soon, though, Trent stopped chanting 

and the light faded as he removed his hands.

            "Well?" Rhea asked.

            Trent took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly.  *Whoa*  "You 

are my niece all right.  You certainly have my brother's power."

            "So you'll teach me?"

            Trent pretended to think about this then smiled.  "Of course I will."  

Rhea cheered and hugged him.  He hugged her back, but his smile turned grim.  

*In fact, I'll have to teach you.  If I don't, your power may grow 

uncontrollable.*

            Rhea released her hug.  "So what are we going to do first?"

            "Maybe we should start tomorrow.  It is getting late."

            "Oh, please, just a little lesson?" she said looking at her uncle 

with sad eyes.

            Trent relented.  "Oh, ok.  Just listen and try to do what I do."

            Rhea nodded enthusiastically and proved to be an attentive pupil and 

soon grasped several basic fundamentals of spellcasting.

            "Good, Rhea," Trent said, "Now try those cantrips I showed you."

            She nodded and concentrated.  She did the necessary gestures...but 

nothing happened.  "What went wrong?"

            "You were trying too hard," the mage commented.  "Magic is not 

something you can force.  You must let it flow through you.  Try again, but 

this time don't think so much about how it happens, just think about it 

happening."

            "Okay."  Once again Rhea closed her eyes moved her hands, but this 

time her gestures seemed to be more fluid and controlled.  When she finished, 

she felt a sudden rush of power and opened her eyes.  There, hanging in the 

air, were three shimmering balls of energy.

            "I did it," the girl said softly.  "I did it!"

            Trent smiled.  "Yes, you did."

            There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Mina.  "What's 

all the commotion here?"

            Rhea gasped and tried to dispel her cantrip.  *Oh no!  Now Mina knows 

about me...*  She heard her uncle laughing.  "What's so funny, Mina now knows 

that I can do magic!" she hissed.

            Trent stifled his laughter.  "I'm sorry, Rhea.  I'll handle this."  

He turned to his girlfriend and winked.  "Mina, what did you see?"

            The corner of Mina's lips curled up, but she shrugged nonchalantly.  

"Oh, I didn't see much, just some lights floating in the air.  I've seen 

better magic at a talent show."

            Rhea sighed mentally, but Mina's words depressed her.

            Trent, though, was livid.  "Talent show, huh?  I'll show you a talent 

show!"  He rose up and flung out his arms.  Thunder rumbled and winds howled.  

At his command, illusory knights appeared and did battle with phantom 

dragons.  Jagged bolts of lightning leapt from one hand while streamers of 

fire poured out of the other.  And with a clap of his hands, Trent dismissed 

them all.  

            He looked around and saw Rhea still sitting on the bed, her mouth 

hanging open and her eyes as big as footballs.  She gulped and asked.  "Will 

I be able to do that?"

            Trent smiled.  "With practice, you can do anything."  He turned to 

Mina who was leaning against the doorframe and asked smugly, "What do you 

think about that?"

            Mina snorted.  "Show off."  She turned to Rhea.  "So, before, that 

was you right?"

            Rhea saw that there was no use denying it.  "Yeah, it was my first 

spell.  It wasn't much."

            The blond beamed.  "Are you kidding?  It was fantastic!  Pretty soon, 

you'll be able to do what your Uncle Trent can do."

            "So you know that Trent can do magic?"

            "Of course I...," a sudden realization struck Mina, "Trent hasn't 

told you about me and my friends yet, has he?"  Rhea shook her head and Mina 

smiled.  "Well, have we got something to show you."

            Darien stuck his head through the door.  "Perhaps some other time, 

Mina.  It's getting late and if your parents are anything like Serena's, 

they're probably waiting up for you."

            "Trust me, they are," Trent interjected, "but don't worry.  I'll 

teleport you all home."

            "Well, that's a relief."  Darien chuckled.  "I was afraid that I was 

going to have to take all the girls home in my car."

            Serena, Rhea, and Trent all materialized next a clump of trees near 

the Tsukino house.

            Rhea stumbled for an instant, unused to teleporting.  "Wow, that'll 

take some getting used to."

            "You should go now," Trent told them, "it's getting late."

            "C'mon, Rhea," Serena said tugging on the girl's arm, "my parents' 

are probably going to kill me."

            Rhea hesitated and turned to her uncle.  Trent smiled.  "Go on, I'll 

see you tomorrow.  We'll continue your training then."

            She nodded and followed Serena home.

End Part 2


	3. Daughters of Destiny chapter 3

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 3

by: Johnny Ng

            The morning sun filtered into Rhea's room and into her eyes.  She 

groaned and turned over, but it was too late, she was awake.  Getting up, she 

rubbed the sand out of her eyes.  She didn't recognize her surroundings at 

first, but then she remembered.  She remembered everything: her mother dying, 

running away, seeing her father's...ghost, meeting her uncle, Trent, the 

magic...  

            She started.  *The magic!*  Rhea moved her hands in the correct 

gestures for the cantrip and she was rewarded when three glowing balls 

appeared in front of her.  She smiled and mentally nudged them and they flew 

around the room.

            "Rhea, are you awake?" Ikuko called out.

            She concentrated and dispelled her cantrip.  "Yes, Mrs. Tsukino."

            "Well, breakfast will be ready soon."

            Rhea's stomach rumbled at the mention of food.  "Ok, I'll be right 

down."

            Ikuko Tsukino looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps coming 

down the stairs.  Moments later, Rhea appeared and sat down at the table.

            The older woman smiled.  "Good morning, Rhea.  You seem to be the 

first one up."  Ikuko took a long look at the girl.  "How are you feeling 

today?"

            Rhea thought back to what happened last night when she and Serena got 

home.  There had been lots of shouting and crying, mostly from Mrs. Tsukino.  

When asked where she had been, Rhea had merely said that she needed some time 

alone to think.  This seemed to satisfy the police, but apparently not 

Serena's parents.  However, they did not pursue the subject.  They were just 

glad to have her home.  She looked up and replied, "I'm fine now, Mrs. 

Tsukino."

            Ikuko nodded.  "Good."  She placed a plate laden with pancakes in 

front of her.  "Here you go, eat up."

            "Mom, are you cooking pancakes?" Serena yelled from her room.

            "Yes, dear."  She winked at Rhea.  "You'd better hurry, they're 

almost gone."

            "What?!"  There were sounds of a body hitting the floor and a muffled 

cry.  A few minutes later, a thoroughly disheveled-looking Serena stumbled 

down the stairs.  "Where's the food?"

            Ikuko grinned.  "Good morning to you too, dear."

            "Oh, sorry, mom."  Serena looked around the kitchen.  "So where's 

the..."  She spied the large stack of pancakes on the counter.  "Mom!  I 

thought you said they were almost gone!"

            A grin.  "I had to get you out of bed somehow."

            "Are you sure you want to go to school, after what happened 

yesterday?" Serena asked leaving the house.

            Rhea nodded.  "I've been over this with your mother.  I'll be okay, 

and it all wasn't that bad.  My mom's gone, but I found I had an uncle...and 

I can do magic."

            "Well, if you say so."

            The school day seemed to drag on longer than usual for Rhea and when 

the final bell rang, she fairly ran out the door.  Seeing Mina, she ran up to 

them.  "Mina!  Have you seen Trent?"

            The blond grinned.  "Well, he was supposed to pick me up and head to 

the arcade..."

            "And here I am," Trent said popping into existence behind the two 

girls and causing them to jump.

            Mina punched him in the shoulder.  "Don't do that!"

            Trent smiled.  "Sorry, but I felt like surprising you."  He turned to 

his niece.  "You ready to go someplace special to discuss your training."

            Rhea's eyes lit up and Mina grinned.  "I suppose that's more fun than 

the arcade."

            Just then, Mina saw Serena walking dejectedly out the main doors with 

Amy and Lita trying to cheer her up.  She waved them over.  "What's the 

matter, Serena?"

            "It was totally unfair," she whined, "I almost got detention just for 

eating lunch."

            Lita laughed.  "But it was during class, Serena."

            "Well...I was hungry."

            Rhea shook her head.  "Anyway, Trent was going to take me to do some 

more training, you want to come along?"

            Amy and Serena declined, the former saying she had to do homework, 

the latter saying that she was still hungry.  Lita, though, decided to go.  

            "So where's your car?" the brunette asked.

            Trent was insulted.  "What do I need with a car?  I'm the world's 

most powerful mage--"

            "He's the world's only mage," Mina whispered to Rhea.

            The mage ignored that remark.  "-the world's most powerful mage.  I 

can go anywhere and do anything I want!"  He smirked.  "Besides, my car's 

being detailed."

            The air in the middle of a clearing shimmered and four figures 

materialized.

            Rhea blinked and looked around.  All she saw were trees and a cave in 

a cliff.  She turned to her three companions.  "Where are we?"

            Mina and Lita recognized their surroundings and assumed somber 

expressions and Trent had on a sad smile.

            "What is it?" Rhea asked, puzzled.

            "This is a special place, Rhea," Trent said putting his hand on her 

shoulder.  "Come, there's something I want to show you."

            Trent led his niece into the cave.  It was a moment before Rhea's 

eyes could adjust to the dimness, but when they did, she stopped cold.  In 

the middle of the cave was a crystal coffin.  Rhea moved closer to the coffin 

and peered into the clear cover and gasped.  Inside the coffin was the body 

of Daniel Takazawa.

            "This is your father's tomb, Rhea," Trent said walking up next to the 

girl.

            Rhea looked around.  "It's beautiful...and so peaceful."

            Trent sighed.  "I wanted it to be this way.  It was my last gift to 

him."  He stepped back.  "Take your time, Rhea.  I'll be waiting for you 

outside."  He saw his niece nod and walked back to the cave opening, 

rejoining the girls outside.

            "It was nice of you to show her this place," Lita said to Trent as he 

walked up to them.

            "She has as much right to this place as I have...perhaps more."

            "So what do we do now?" Mina asked.

            Trent sat down and urged the girls to do the same.  "We wait for 

Rhea."

            It was nearly an hour before Rhea emerged from the tomb.  Trent stood 

up and watched his niece walk over to him.  She stopped in front of him with 

her head bowed.  "I'm ready."

            The diamond-shaped form of the _Wrath_ glided past the orbit of Mars.

            "The third planet--Earth--is now in visual range, sir."

            Captain Raze sat up.  "Let's see it, and someone contact Master B-"

            A robed figure materialized next to the captain's chair.  "No need, 

Raze."  A holographic image appeared in the air above them.  "Ah, a beautiful 

planet."

            Raze turned to the person operating the science station.  "Getting 

anything from the sensors?"

            "Nothing yet, sir."  The operator frowned.  "At least nothing 

definite.  It seems as though the entire planet is blanketed by some sort of 

low-level magical field.  Unless someone really expends a great deal of 

magical energy, then the field will effectively mask it."

            "Your science officer is right, Raze," Bane said.

            "So what do we do now?"

            "Now," Bane said, sitting down on his throne, "we wait."

            Trent and Rhea stood in the center of the field; Mina and Lita stood 

off to the side.

            The mage began, "The first thing you need if you are going to be a 

mage is a spellbook."

            "But you don't use a spellbook, Trent," Mina called out.

            Trent, annoyed by the outburst, nevertheless smiled.  "True.  I don't 

use a spellbook because I don't have too.  All my spells have been seared 

into my mind."

            Rhea winced.  "That sounds painful."

            "Yes it was, though it was not of my own free choice," Trent said 

remembering his previous life.  "Nevertheless, even though I don't use a 

spellbook doesn't mean I don't have one."  He held out his hand and his 

spellbook appeared.

            Everyone except Trent blinked.  "What kind of spellbook is that?" 

Rhea asked.

            He laughed.  "What?  You expected some dusty, leather-bound tome with 

magical runes engraved on its surface?"  In his hand he held a palmtop 

computer.

            Rhea shrugged.  "Well...yeah."

            "Ok, once upon a time in my previous life I did have an actual book.  

When I remembered about it I summoned it, but it was huge and disorganized.  

So, a few weeks ago, I bought this palmtop and asked Amy to help me scan my 

entire spellbook into it.  Now, I can look up any spell I want, but like I 

said, I don't have to."  Trent turned to his niece.  "I would like you to 

have this, Rhea."  He held out the computer to her.

            "Th-thank you," Rhea said, almost too awed to speak as she gingerly 

handled the palmtop.

            "Go ahead, open it."

            She flipped open the top and was about to touch the keys when her 

fingers met a shimmering barrier.  "Um, there's something wrong with your 

computer, Trent."

            The mage smacked his forehead.  "That's right.  I forgot to change 

the safeguards.  Computer, voice check."

            "Confirmed.  User Trent Powers," the palmtop said in a mechanized 

voice.

            Trent winked at the dubious look that his niece as giving him.  "I 

asked Amy to do a little more than just scan my spells.  Computer, transfer 

all command codes and protocols to new user, Rhea Shidou."

            "Voice print required."

            Trent nudged Rhea.  "Say something," he whispered.

            The girl was a bit flabbergasted.  "Uh...hello, computer."

            Stifled giggles could be heard from Mina and Lita as the computer 

continued, "Voice print confirmed.  Transfer of command codes and protocols 

complete."

            Trent smiled.  "Now try it, Rhea."

            Hesitantly, Rhea touched the keyboard...and nothing happened.

            "You don't really need to use the keyboard, you can use the voice 

interface like I did," Trent told her.

            Rhea nodded.  "Computer...uh...um..."  She looked at her uncle.  

"What do I do?"

            "Well, since you are an apprentice mage, have it display the 

apprentice spells."

            "Ok.  Computer, display apprentice spells."  The screen flickered and 

a list of spells scrolled down.  "Cool."  Rhea did a quick scan of the 

spells.  "Hey," she said indignantly, "these spells are...are..."

            "Are what?" the mage asked, smiling.

            "Boring!" Rhea finished.  "I mean, most of them seem to be little 

more than illusions that any stage magician can do."

             Trent chuckled.  "These spells may seem like they can be performed 

by a simple magician, but they can't.  Magicians use sleight of hand and 

other tricks.  What we do is real magic."

            "But where are the fireballs, lightning bolts, and creature 

summonings"

            "Those spells are more advanced.  You just don't have the power yet 

to cast them, but you will soon.  However, until you are ready, those spells 

will not be available to you."

            "Can I at least look at them?"

            "Not until you're ready, and that means not until you've mastered the 

apprentice level spells."

            Rhea sighed.  "All right."  She read the spell list again.  "I guess 

some of these spells are pretty interesting."

            The mage smiled.  "Good, let's get started."

            On the _Wrath_ an alarm went off at the sensor station.  The crewer 

on duty checked on it and reported his findings to the captain.  "Sir, 

sensors have detected possible magical activity.

            Captain Raze frowned.  *The sensors should be more precise than 

that.*  He turned towards the crewer.  "Possible?  Explain."

            The sensor operator fidgeted uneasily.  "Well, sir, the level of 

activity is pretty low.  The sensors say it could be a weak magic-user or a 

random build up of the latent magical field of the planet."

            Raze's frown deepened.  He disliked mysteries.  He would have tried 

to use his own abilities to try and sense this activity himself, but he knew 

the ship's scans were more powerful.  "Display location of the activity."

            The holo-image of the Earth stopped rotating and a blinking red dot 

appeared.

            Raze saw that the location was on an island.  He highlighted the 

island and the computer displayed the information on it.  *Hmm, Japan.*  He 

turned to his science officer.  "Send down a scout to check this out and keep 

me informed."

            "Yes, sir."

            Rhea was sweating profusely.  She had been training with her uncle 

now for several hours and had gone through nearly all the apprentice level 

spells.

            "Are you sure you want to keep going, Rhea?" Trent asked his 

exhausted niece, "We can continue this next time."

            "No," Rhea managed, "I'm all right.  What's the next spell?"

            Trent shook his head.  *So stubborn, just like your father.*  

Suddenly, a warning went off in his head.  Someone had tripped the wards he 

had set up around the clearing and the tomb.  He looked and saw that Mina and 

Lita were still here so they couldn't have done it.  *Then who?*

            "Is something wrong, Trent?" Rhea asked noticing a shift in his mood.

            The mage turned to his apprentice.  "I think we're going to have 

company."

            Jorum was not happy.  He had been rudely awakened by his commander 

and been told to investigate an anomaly on this dirtball of a planet.  His 

scoutship was cloaked and parked a few miles away in the forest.  He had been 

hacking his way towards the location of the anomaly for nearly an hour and he 

wasn't getting anywhere fast.  

            He grunted in frustration and dispelled the energy sword he was 

using.  Gathering up his energy, he launched a plasma bolt at the plantlife 

blocking his way and saw with satisfaction as a tree toppled.  He smiled.  

*This is much better.*  He continued blasting his way through the forest.  

The beeping from his scanner was lost to the sounds of burning and exploding 

foliage.

            With a final blast, Jorum was free of the forest.  He walked into a 

clearing, the bright sunlight temporarily blinding him.  He blinked away the 

spots and saw two figures and froze.  *What the--why didn't my scanner go 

off?*  He glanced at the device and his shoulders slumped.  It was blinking 

an urgent message: Power Levels Low.  Shutting Down For Recharge.

            He looked up again.  They were still there, a young man and a girl, 

but that wasn't all, off to the side were two other girls.  He sighed and his 

military training took over.

            "Hello," the stranger said pleasantly.

            *And he was pleasant,* Trent thought.  *If I hadn't seen him blow 

away that tree, I might have thought he was just a hiker.*  "Hello," the mage 

replied guardedly, "Do you need any help?"

            Jorum knew he had screwed up.  A scout was supposed to be careful, 

silent...not blundering in an attempt to gather information.  He tried to 

salvage the situation, though.  "No, I was just out for a nature walk."

            "Oh," Trent said walking over to the fallen tree.  "Does that walk 

include knocking over trees with a plasma bolt?"

            *Plasma bolt?  How does he...?*  The scout extended his magical 

senses and found his answer.  "You're a magic-user!"

            Trent walked closer.  "Yes, I am.  And you are?"

            Frantic thoughts ran through Jorum's mind.  The master's mission was 

supposed to be kept secret, but this secrecy had been compromised through his 

carelessness.  Well, he would just have to correct that.  He grinned evilly 

at the mage.  "I'm afraid that I am the person who's going to have to kill 

you."

            Before Trent could respond, Jorum leaped high into the air and 

launched a plasma bolt at the mage.

            Almost unconsciously, Trent threw up a barrier around him and Rhea 

and deflected the bolt.  "Run, everyone!"

            "But what about you?" Rhea cried.

            "Don't worry about me.  I'll be all right."  Another bolt struck the 

shield and pushed the mage back.  "Go!" he grunted struggling to keep the 

barrier up.  "Find Mina and Lita.  They'll protect you."

            Rhea hesitated for a moment then ran into the forest where she last 

saw the older girls.  Once in the forest, though, she lost all sense of 

direction.  "Mina!  Lita!  Where are you?"  Her foot snagged on a protruding 

tree root and she pitched forward.  Rhea braced herself for a hard impact, 

but she felt strong arms steady her.

            "Whoa, careful there, Rhea," Lita said.

            Rhea grabbed onto the brunette's arm and steadied herself.  She 

looked over Lita's shoulder and saw Mina.  "You've got to do something.  

Trent's back there fighting that guy!"

            Mina grinned.  "Don't worry, I don't intend for my boyfriend to fight 

alone."  She turned to Lita.  "Stay here and protect Rhea.  I'm going to help 

Trent."

            "Why do you get to have all the fun?" the tall girl complained.

            "Well, Trent is my boyfriend, and..." Mina took off into the woods.  

"...I'm faster than you!" she yelled back over her shoulder.

            "Why you little..."  Lita tried to grab her blond friend, but it was 

too late and she watched Mina flit between the trees.  "Well, I'm not just 

going to wait here.  C'mon Rhea."

            "Where are we going Lita?  And how's Mina going to help Trent?" the 

girl asked.

            "We're going back to the clearing, so why don't you see for 

yourself."

            After seeing Rhea run into the woods (and hopefully to safety) Trent 

was able to concentrate his attention solely on defeating his opponent.  He 

took down the magical barrier and stood in the opening defenseless.

            Jorum, thinking that his opponent had exhausted his powers, let loose 

a barrage of lightning and plasma bolts.  When they hit, a great cloud of 

dirt was thrown into the air and when it settled, all that was left was a 

fair sized crater.  The scout smiled triumphantly.  *I guess the sensors were 

right, he was pretty weak.*  He was about to communicate with the _Wrath_ 

when he felt someone tap his shoulder.  He gasped and turned around.

            There was Trent hovering in the air next to him.

            "Miss me?"

            Jorum backed away furiously.  "How?  You couldn't have survived.  

Your defenses were down.  You should've been vaporized!"

            "Simple teleportation trick," Trent answered.

            "Teleportation?  But the computer says you're only a weak 

magic-user."

            In the blink of an eye, Trent was face to face with the scout.  "Do I 

look weak to you?"

            Jorum gulped and tentatively extended his magical sense again, and 

his face drained of color.  He knew he couldn't stand up to power like that.

            There was a sound of rustling leaves and Mina burst into the 

clearing.  "Trent?  Where are you?"

            Trent saw the scout's eyes light on Mina and he realized what he was 

going to do.  "Mina!  Run!" he shouted and lunged at Jorum, but the scout was 

faster, launching a plasma bolt right at the mage's chest.

            Trent was forced to erect a shield to block the attack and Jorum used 

the distraction to teleport next to Mina and grab her.  He summoned his sword 

and held it next to her throat.  'Come any closer and she dies!"

            Trent hovered in the air unsure of what to do.

            Mina, though, smiled.  "You messed with the wrong girl, buster!"  In 

an instant, her transformation wand was in her hand.  "Venus Crystal Power!"

            Jorum looked at his hostage strangely.  *What is she do-*  He was 

suddenly blinded and thrown away from Mina by a bright flash of orange light.  

*She's a magic-user, too!*

            Lita and Rhea had made it to the edge of the clearing and saw Mina 

transform into Sailor Venus.  Rhea's mouth hung open.  "Mina's a Sailor 

Scout?"

            Lita smiled.  "Not just her.  Jupiter Crystal Power!"

            As Rhea watched, Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  "Stay here, 

Rhea," the Sailor Scout said, "This'll be over in a minute."  She winked and 

jumped into the fight.

            Jorum sat up and shook his head.  This was definitely not his day.  

When his eyes finally refocused, he saw he was surrounded by the mage he was 

fighting and two female magic-users.  He tried to think of a way to escape, 

but his power was almost gone.  He started to edge away slowly.

            "Not so fast," Sailor Venus said.

            "Wh-what do you want of me?" the scout stammered.

            Trent bent down.  "Just answer my questions.  Who are you?  Who sent 

you?"

            Jorum's training came to him again.  "I won't talk."

            Trent and the Scouts were puzzled.  They looked at each other and the 

same thought ran through their minds.  *What do we do now?*

            When Jorum saw his captors turn away from him, he resumed trying to 

crawl away.

            Rhea saw this and shouted, "Hey, he's trying to get away!"

            A desperate plan formed in Jorum's mind.  With the last of his power 

he resummoned his sword and made a dash for the girl.

            Trent turned to try and stop him, but he saw he that he wouldn't be 

in time.  "Rhea!"

            Rhea saw the scout running towards her.  She tried to think of a 

spell to cast, but they all kept slipping out of her mind.  Finally she 

latched onto one and cast it.

            Jorum was almost there.  He was pretty sure that this girl was 

ordinary.  He would grab her and hold her hostage until he could get out of 

here.  When he was a stride away from her, he leapt at her...and was struck 

in the face by three glowing orbs.

            Rhea fell back shaken.  The cantrip spell was the only she could 

think of and when she cast it, she threw the balls at her attacker's face.  

When they struck, they popped and set his hair on fire.

            As Jorum writhed on the ground trying to smother the flames, Rhea ran 

to her uncle and the Scouts.

            Trent embraced his niece.  "Rhea are you all right?"  The girl nod 

and he relaxed.

            Venus smiled.  "That was quick thinking, Rhea."

            "But it's not over yet," Jupiter cautioned seeing Jorum slowly get 

up.

            "Rhea," Trent said, "cast a 'detect magic' spell on out friend."

            His apprentice nodded and performed the spell and smiled.  "He's 

totally drained of power."

            Trent nodded and raised his voice.  "Do you hear that?  You're 

powerless.  If you surrender, we won't harm you."

            Jorum slowly got up and chuckled.  "Surrender?  Why, so you can 

interrogate me?  I don't think so."  He reached into his pocket and pulled 

out a device.  "I'd rather die than surrender."  He pressed a button and 

screamed as his body began to dissolve away.  A few miles away in the forest 

there was a large explosion signaling the destruction of his scoutship.  

Jorum grit his teeth against the pain.  "You'll never know about us until 

it's too late."  Then he was gone, the wind whipping his ashes away.

            It was a while before anyone was able to speak, then Trent looked at 

everyone.  "I think our magic lesson is over for today.  We'd better contact 

the others."

            "Captain," the _Wrath's_ science officer said, "sensors have 

indicated that scout Jorum has terminated."

            "He activated his failsafe?" Raze asked and he saw his subordinate 

nod.  "That would mean his ship self-destructed.  Can the inhabitants of the 

planet learn anything from its debris?"

            "No, sir.  All our ships are magitech ships, ships created from a 

fusion of magic and science.  Unless the inhabitants of the planet possess a 

device that can analyze both physical and magical properties at the same 

time, the debris will just appear to be pieces of scrap metal."

            "You'd better be right.  Send me all the information that Jorum 

collected.  I'll inform Master Bane of what has occurred.  *Like he doesn't 

know already.*

            "What have you got, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

            All the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had gathered in the clearing and had 

been told of the battle by Trent.  Sailor Mercury immediately took out her 

minicomputer and began to take readings.

            The blue-haired scout typed furiously for a few more seconds before 

sighing and turning to Sailor Moon.  "I'm afraid there's nothing left.  All I 

can detect is the residual magic of the battle."  She looked at Trent.  

"Maybe you should take me to the site of the explosion you saw."

            The mage nodded.  "Follow me."

            The entire group trekked through the forest until they came upon a 

small glade.  Well, a glade that looked like a bomb exploded in the middle of 

it, which was what technically happened.  The grass and ground were scorched, 

the surrounding trees were blackened, and pieces of melted metal littered the 

area.

            Sailor Mars looked around in dismay.  "We're supposed to find 

something useful in this mess?"

            Mercury didn't bother to respond.  She already had her computer out 

and was walking to the largest piece of debris in the field.  "Strange.  This 

material is like nothing I've ever seen before.  My scans show that it has 

characteristics similar to that of most metals, but it's this other reading 

that puzzles me.  My computer says that it's also detecting a magical 

signature emanating from this debris.

            "I'm not sure yet, but I do know one thing."  Mercury gestured to 

the debris around her.  "This metal is not man-made.  Magical properties 

aside, our technology isn't advanced enough to even produce this material."

            "So you're saying that the person we were fighting was an alien?" 

Sailor Jupiter asked.

            "He looked human to me," Rhea said.

            Trent spoke up.  "Alien or not, this thing's not over yet.  Just 

before he died, our friend implied that he wasn't alone."  His expression 

grew serious.  "We may have a fight on our hands."

            Captain Raze neared Bane's private quarters.  He had reviewed the 

data from the doomed scouting attempt and was going to report the findings.   

The doors automatically opened when he got to them and he entered the 

chambers.

            The interior was lit only by the starlight coming through the 

windows.  Raze moved slowly towards his master's throne that he knew was at 

the far end of the room, hoping that he wouldn't bump into anything.

            "It's all right, Captain, there's nothing in your way."

            Bane's voice both alarmed and reassured the captain.  Nevertheless, 

he picked up his pace and made his way to the foot of the throne.  The 

datapad in his hand suddenly felt heavier.  "Master, I have news from the 

planet."

            "What is it?"

            Raze was surprised.  "Excuse me, sir?"  *He doesn't know yet?*

            Bane chuckled, his eye glowing brightly.  "I may know many things, 

Captain, but I am far from omniscient.  I believe that datapad in your hand 

has the information?"

            "Uh...yes, sir."  Raze hastily handed over the pad.

            The sorcerer scrolled through the contents quickly.  "Hmm, it seems 

like we've found our target."  He activated a switch on the pad and it 

produced an image of Trent Powers.

End Part 3


	4. Daughters of Destiny chapter 4

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 4

by: Johnny Ng

            Everyone met at the Hikawa shrine after dinner for a meeting.  At 

least everyone was supposed to meet there, Serena was a little late.

            Raye stomped around the Great Fire Room.  "I don't believe this!  How 

can she be late to this meeting?"

            "Calm down, Raye," Lita counseled the agitated priestess, "She'll be 

here soon."

            As if that was her cue, Serena bounded in to the room.  "Sorry guys, 

I'm not that late, am I?"

            Raye looked as though she would have an apoplectic fit but all she 

did was just throw up her hands.

            Trent shook his head.  "Now that everyone is here, I think we should 

start with what do we know so far?"

            All heads turned to Amy and the genius girl nodded and took out her 

computer.  "I have analyzed the readings and scans I got from the explosion 

site and have managed to graphically reconstruct what had exploded."  She 

punched a key and a holographic image of a small ship appeared above her 

computer.

            Mina took a closer look.  "Is that supposed to be a spaceship or 

something?"

            "Yes, but you can see it's relatively small.  Clearly built for one 

person."

            "Could it be a fighter craft?" Artemis asked thinking of the 

single-seat Earth fighter planes.

            Amy shook her head.  "That's what I thought at first, but my scans 

didn't detect anything resembling weapons.  It also had minimal magical 

shielding and armor, but it had an oversized engine."

            Serena looked lost.  "What does that mean?"

            Trent answered.  "It means that this thing was built for speed and 

little else.  It wasn't meant to fight.  I'm betting that this was either a 

spycraft or some sort of scoutship."  His face turned grim.  "And for either 

ship to complete its mission, it has to return to a base or mothership."

            "Mothership?"  Rhea was aghast.  "How many more of these...people do 

you think there are?"

            "I don't know."  The mage turned to Raye.  "Do you think you can do a 

fire reading to try and find out what you can about this?"

            The priestess nodded.  "I'll do one tonight."

            "And I'll keep an eye on NASA and the space satellites to see if they 

happened to find anything unusual," Amy said.

            "All right," Trent said bringing the meeting to a close.  "We'll meet 

again in two days."

            Lita blinked.  "Two days?  Why not tomorrow?"

            Rhea looked down and answered quietly.  "Because tomorrow is my mom's 

funeral."

            The sky was overcast and it matched the mood of the sparse group 

gathered for the funeral of Aeko Shidou.  Only Serena's family, Rhea, Trent, 

and the scouts attended the ceremony.

            The priest had spoken a few comforting words in memory of Aeko and 

had given way to Rhea to speak the eulogy.

            The girl cleared her throat and spoke in a quavering voice.  "My mom 

was a great woman, the best mother I could have ever had.  She raised me 

alone and I believe she did a wonderful job."  She stopped speaking for a 

moment, overcome with emotion.  When Rhea was able to continue, there were 

tears in her eyes.  

            "My mom had the best laugh and her smile could light up a room.  That 

was how she was, always positive, always looking for the good in everything.  

She would tell me, 'Never look back, the best is yet to come.'"  She took a 

deep breath.  "For you, mother, I will do that."

            Soon after, the coffin was lowered into the ground and was covered 

over.  Everyone went and gave condolences to Rhea and she accepted them 

gratefully.  A little while later, it was just her and Trent still standing 

beside the grave.  A light rain began falling.

            Trent walked over to his niece and put his arm around her.  "Are you 

ready to go?"

            Rhea nodded, her face wet with tears and rainwater.  "Yeah, let's 

go."  *Good-bye, mom.*

            The morning sun topped the trees outside Daniel Takazawa's tomb and 

shone on the form of Trent Powers.  He stood in the battle-scarred clearing 

and surveyed the damage.  With all the preparations for Rhea's mom's funeral 

he had forgotten about his brother's tomb and the beating that it took.  

Surprisingly, there wasn't much destruction.  The major blemish was the 

crater near the middle of the field.

            Trent sighed.  *I'm sorry, Daniel.  I never intended for this to be a 

battleground.*  He raised his arm and spoke an incantation.  His hand glowed 

orange and earth in the crater rose up.  Soon the crater was filled and the 

ground was level.  The glow shifted to green and grass sprung up from the 

bare ground.  When it was over, the clearing was pristine and whole again.

            The glow left his hand and the mage lowered his arm.  *Rest in peace 

again, brother.*  With a slight pop, he teleported away.

            In orbit around the Earth, a little used satellite from a little 

known country began to beam down its usual load of collected data that it had 

obtained by having its antennae and dishes pointed outwards towards the 

heavens.

            The data that trickled down from this little used satellite ended up 

in the little known country's only astronomical laboratory, which happened to 

be empty as it was late at night.  Thus no one was there to see the anomaly 

that the satellite detected.  

            Unfortunately, none of the country's scientists would ever see it, 

for the lab was so under-funded that it was using extremely outdated 

computers, computers that had a peculiar habit of performing a total memory 

wipe at the stroke of midnight everyday...and it's 11:58 pm.  The lab 

technicians knew about this, but every time they brought it up to the 

project heads, they were shouted down, so they lived with it.

            The clock ticked to 11:59 pm.

            In Japan, Amy's minicomputer began beeping.  It had been accessing 

the world's computer network and had found something interesting in the 

memory banks of a computer in that relatively little known country.  Amy, 

however, was in the shower and left her computer on her desk.

            After a few more moments of futile beeping, the computer did the 

equivalent of a digital shrug and executed the last commands that had been 

entered into it: find and download any information on any abnormal 

astronomical phenomenon.

            It had just finished the data retrieval and was about to access more 

files when the information suddenly vanished.  The clock on the wall of the 

little known country's lab had just struck midnight.  Performing another 

shrug, Amy's computer logged and flagged the download before once again 

resuming its search.

            Once again the gang all met together, this time at Trent's house.

            Rhea was still a little depressed after her mom's funeral, but with 

everyone helping her and giving her emotional support, she was feeling a lot 

better.

            Noriko Powers, Trent's mother, brought out a tray of cookies and set 

them down on the living room table.  "Here you go, everyone," she said 

smiling, "Eat up."

            Trent saw Serena's eyes light up and grinned.  "Thanks mom."

            Noriko nodded.  "It was nothing.  I'm going to be heading out for a 

party with some of your father's navy friends now, so behave yourself."

            "Mom!" Trent said, scandalized.

            Mina giggled.  "Don't worry Mrs. Powers, Trent won't try anything 

with everyone here."

            Trent hung his head.  "Et tu, Mina?"

            Noriko laughed as she walked out the door.  "Have fun kids."

            When his mother finally left, Trent let out a huge sigh.  "Now we can 

get down to business."  He turned to Raye.  "Have you learned anything from 

the Great Fire?"

            The priestess shook her head.  "The fire couldn't tell me much last 

night.  I even tried a fire reading this morning but came up blank.  But 

there was something strange..."  Raye looked around at everyone.  "When I was 

trying to communicate with the fire, I felt another presence...a strong 

presence."  She shuddered.  "And it was blocking me."

            "Blocking you, huh?"  Trent looked thoughtful.  "Hmm, let me try an 

augury of my own."

            The mage went to a bookshelf on the far wall.  He selected a book and 

pulled it free and a section of the wall slid away revealing a descending 

staircase.

            Lita whistled.  "Wow, just like in the movies."

            Trent smiled.  "Yeah, I've always wanted one of these.  It leads to 

my personal lab."

            "You mean your basement," Mina said smirking.

            "No, not my basement.  It's actually a pocket dimension I created 

that's totally separate from this reality.  The experiments I perform in my 

lab aren't entirely...safe, and I wouldn't want to blow up my house ...or all 

of Japan."

            Mina gasped.  "Just what experiments _are_ you doing?"

            "Nothing too dangerous for now, my dear," the mage said going down 

the steps.

            Somewhat dubiously, the rest of them followed.

            Only the first few steps could be seen.  A grayish mist obscured the 

rest of the stairs.  

            "Just be sure you grip the railing on your right and count out 

twenty-five steps," Trent cautioned them.  At the bottom of the steps, 

everyone felt a gentle tingling in the back of their minds.  The mage sensed 

a sudden nervousness and reassured them.  "Don't worry, you're just passing 

through the dimensional barriers, that's all."

            "Don't worry he says," Raye said sarcastically.  "If it's all the 

same, I think I will.  It's not everyday that I travel from one world to 

another."

            The mists parted and the tingling feeling vanished with it.  Once 

they were finally able to see, they found themselves in a very plain empty 

room, if you could call it a room.  It was more of a box than anything else.  

The walls were stark, gray, and windowless.  There wasn't even any furniture.

            "What kind of lab is this?" Rhea asked looking around.

            "Hey, it may not be much to look at, but it doesn't have to be," 

Trent retorted, "not when I can summon whatever I need."

            As if to demonstrate this, the mage waved his hand and an ornate 

table and a silver bowl and knife appeared.  He went to the table and looked 

into the still waters of the bowl.  "I need total concentration for this, so 

please don't make any sudden noises."  He picked up the knife and pricked his 

finger.  Holding his hand over the bowl, Trent let a drop of blood fall into 

it, staining the waters with a red haze.  When the runes on the sides of the 

bowl began to glow, Trent began chanting.

            Lita edged her way over to Rhea.  "What's going on?" she whispered to 

the apprentice mage.

            "Trent's trying to contact a higher power--a god if you will--and 

he's going to ask for some information."

            "But what was that with the blood?"

            Rhea frowned and tried to recall what she had read in the divination 

section of her spellbook.  "I think it has something to do with a sacrifice 

that has to be made in attempting to contact a god.  In the past, a mage 

trying to cast an augury had to pay tribute to the entity he was trying to 

contact.  That usually involved the sacrifice of something of worth to the 

mage."  She looked at her uncle with concern.  "The blood of a mage is very 

potent.  It symbolizes the life and soul of a mage.  Trent must be trying to 

reach someone very important."

            Sweat started to bead on Trent's brow as his forehead was furrowed in 

concentration.  The runes on the bowl flashed and the water in it began to 

burn.  The fire flared and everyone shielded their eyes.  Trent, though, had 

his gaze set on the bowl, and when the smoke cleared he saw that the waters 

were still and clear once again.

            #Your sacrifice is very great, mage,# a deep voice echoed around the 

room. 

            Trent grit his teeth as the god focused his will on the mage.  "To 

whom do I have the honor of speaking with?"

            #You speak with Adhar, lord and master of the 17th dimension and the 

all worlds of Adharan galaxy.#

            A quick smile flitted across the mage's face followed by a grimace.  

*Didn't really expect to get anyone this powerful.  Oh well...*  "Great 

Adhar, I seek information--"

            #I know what you seek, Trent Powers,# Adhar interrupted, #but I am 

afraid that I cannot answer your questions.#

            Trent looked shocked, but he knew better than to argue with a god.  

Raye, however, wasn't having any of this.  Unable to find a target to vent 

her frustrations, she just shouted out to the room, "What do you mean you 

can't help?  You're a god aren't you?  You should know something!"

            Rhea had been able to sense the tremendous effort that her uncle was 

using in just trying not to be overwhelmed by Adhar will.  When she heard 

what Raye was saying to the god, she tried to stop her lest Adhar turn his 

attention--and will--towards the priestess, but it was too late.

            As soon as she finished her tirade, Raye felt a _presence_ around her 

and a great weight pressing against her mind.  She immediately recalled her 

mental training and erected a mental shield.

            #And who do we have here?#  Adhar attempted to enter Raye's mind, but 

he was surprised to encounter a barrier.  #Surprising.#  The god examined the 

shield.  #Ah, you are a priestess of the Great Fire, aren't you?#

            Raye blinked and nearly lost her shield.  "Y-yes, I am."

            Adhar chuckled.  #Just how is that old fire spirit doing?#

            "He--he's fine, I suppose," the priestess sputtered out.

            #Good, I always liked him.  I am sorry for the intrusion, 

priestess...#

            "Raye."

            #I am sorry for the intrusion, Raye.  It's just been so long since 

anyone has challenged me.#  Adhar turned back to Trent.  #Well, mage, how is 

it that you have befriended a priestess of the Great Fire?#

            "My friends are more than they seem, my lord," Trent answered.

            #Truly?  I would like to see this for myself.#  The god extended his 

influence and lightly brushed the minds of all those present in the room.  

#Indeed, mage, you do keep august company.  It is not often that I am able to 

meet with Princess Serenity and her royal court.#

            Serena gasped.  "You know who I am?"

            #I recognized your soul as well as the souls of your friends, 

Princess.  I also recognized the Imperium Silver Crystal that you carry.#  

The tone of the god turned somber.  #I grieve for the loss of your mother, 

Serenity.  She was a great queen.#

            "You knew my mother?"

            #I was a frequent visitor to the Moon Palace during the Silver 

Millenium.  Alas, I could not prevent Beryl from destroying it.#

            Unknown to everyone, the Silver Crystal glittered inside Serena's 

broach.  The blond's eyes grew distant and when she spoke, it was with a 

different, more regal voice.  "I do not blame you, Adhar."

            #Who...Queen Serenity?#

            "Yes my old friend."

            #But how is this possible?#

            "It is with the help of the Silver Crystal as well as the allowance 

of my daughter.  A part of my soul exists inside the Crystal and my daughter 

agreed to let me speak with you."

            #It is good to speak with you again.#

            "Yes, but my time is short.  If our friendship meant anything, please 

aid my daughter and her friends."

            #You ask for much Serenity.  You know I am forbidden to act directly 

in your dimension.#

            "So you cannot help?"

            #Now I didn't say that.  Though I cannot directly interfere, I will 

help you.#  A rolled up scroll appeared next to the bowl.  #This scroll will 

reveal to you a place where you will be able to find the answers you seek.#

            Trent took up the parchment and read its contents.  "This place isn't 

all that far from Tokyo.  What do I do when I get there?"

            There was a faint chuckling.  #Don't worry mage.  The stars will 

guide you.#

            "Thank you Adhar," Serenity said softly, "I know even this was hard 

for you."  The Silver Crystal started to pulse lightly.  "I'm sorry my 

friend, the Crystal calls and I must go."  She turned to the scouts.  "Trust 

Adhar...and trust in yourselves."  

            The Crystal pulsed one more and Serena's eyes refocused.  "Thank you, 

mother," she said softly.

            #Good-bye, Serenity.#  The god sounded subdued.  #I have given you 

all the aid that I can; the rest is up to you, mage.#  The silver bowl glowed 

briefly and the god's presence vanished.

            Mina looked around.  "Is he gone?" she whispered.  When she saw Trent 

nod she went over to him.  "What does the scroll say?"

            "Well, it's written in Old Latin but from what I can understand, it 

speaks of a place where the Earth's magical field and the magical fields of 

other dimensions overlap and form a nexus...and that place is right outside 

Tokyo."

            The wind whistled past Trent's car as he roared down the country 

road.  The mage grinned and with a thought, his car turned into a 

convertible.  The wind now whistled through his hair, as well as through the 

hair of his passengers.

            "Um...Trent, would you mind giving this car its roof back?" Luna 

sputtered through her fur flailing in front of her face.

            Artemis laughed.  "C'mon, Luna, don't be so stuffy.  What's wrong 

with feeling the wind in your fur?"

            "I have nothing against that.  It's the bugs in my teeth I don't 

like."

            "Relax," Trent assured the Moon cat, "we're almost there."

            A few minutes later the three of them arrived at their destination.  

Trent stopped his car and took out the scroll.  "This looks like the place, 

but I didn't expect a building to be here."

            "Who cares?" Luna spat out, "Let's just get inside."  She saw Artemis 

sniggering.  "What are you laughing at?"  Artemis just chuckled and scampered 

towards the building.

            Trent smiled as he watched Luna chase after the white cat and hurried 

to catch up with them.

            As the mage neared the building, he saw that it was actually a 

church, a slightly run-down church.  A puzzled expression crossed Trent's 

face but he just shrugged.  He found the cats standing outside the doors with 

the hair on their hackles raised and wary expressions on their faces.  

"What's wrong?"

            Artemis hissed.  "There's something not quite right with this 

building.  Luna and I are both sensing strange magical emanations coming from 

this church."

            Trent concentrated but came up with nothing.  "Maybe it's just the 

nexus you're sensing."

            Luna shook her head.  "No, this feeling is...familiar.  I just can't 

place it."

            "Well, I'm going in.  Come along if you want."  The mage opened the 

door and stepped inside.  The interior of the church was even more wrecked 

than the exterior.  Litter and refuse were everywhere, evidence that a number 

of bums and vagabonds had used this building for shelter in the past.  The 

few pews that were remaining were smashed beyond repair, but oddly, it seemed 

as though many were already removed to clear out an empty space in the center 

of the church.

            The Lunar cats did eventually follow Trent inside, but they didn't 

let their guards down.  The familiar feeling was even more intense inside.  

Luna was still trying to remember where she had sensed the emanations when 

she slipped on a wet spot on the marble floor and slid into a pile of burnt 

rags.  She struggled to free herself when she stopped.  Lying in front of her 

nose was a worn grey uniform jacket with yellow piping.  Suddenly Luna 

remembered.  "Neflyte!"

            Artemis gasped, but Trent looked puzzled and asked, "Who?"

            "The second of Queen Beryl's general's.  The magical energies we 

sensed earlier were his.  This must have been his base of operations."

            Trent thought for a moment.  "Alright, but why here?  Unless..."

            "...he found out about the nexus, too," Artemis finished.

            Trent walked to the center of the church and started to brush away 

the debris on the floor.  "Hey, I think I found something."  He swept away 

some more rubbish and eventually revealed a complex diagram drawn into the 

floor.  "It seems to be a divination circle, an astrological divination 

circle."  A thoughtful expression appeared on his face.  "I might be able to 

use this."

            Artemis gaped.  "What?!  Are you sure you want to do this?  I mean, 

this thing was created by Neflyte, and who knows if it still even works."

            The mage grinned.  "Don't worry, Artemis.  I know what I'm doing.  In 

fact, I think this is something I have to do.  Adhar did say that the stars 

would guide me.  I guess this was what he meant."  He studied the circle and 

the surrounding runes and diagrams and found that they were still intact.  

*Good, that means it still might be active.*  He took a deep breath and 

stepped into the middle of the circle.

            "Be careful, Trent," Artemis cautioned, "Mina would skin me alive if 

anything happened to you."

            Trent nodded and closed his eyes.  He went into a trance and felt his 

consciousness drift away from his body.  When he was ready, he opened his 

eyes and saw his body below him.  *That went rather quickly, usually astral 

projection takes me a few minutes to get fully prepared.  I guess the 

residual energies of this church and the nexus helped me somewhat.*

            The mage took stock of his surroundings.  His astral body was 

attached to his physical body by a silver cord and he floated about ten feet 

above the floor.  *Now where are those focal lines?*  Trent knew that for 

this divination circle to work, he had to find and reestablish the magical 

focal lines that Neflyte himself had created to power it.  

            However, the circle had been unused for years, and over time, those 

lines tended to fade away.  *Guess I'll have to do this the hard way.*  He 

dived into the floor and down into the earth itself looking for the mana well 

that he knew existed under the church...and he found it.  It was by far one 

of the largest mana wells he had ever seen.  

            *No wonder Neflyte chose to build his base here.*  He scouted the 

well and soon found what he was looking for.  The focal lines had degenerated 

so much that they were little more than wisps of energy swirling around in a 

sea of magic.

            Trent wasted no time.  He directed his thoughts at the focal lines 

and muttered a phrase.  The lines responded by gradually getting brighter as 

they began to draw more energy from the well.  He slowly nursed them back to 

the surface and replaced them into position in the circle.  When he made 

certain that everything was in place, he returned to his body.

            Luna was getting anxious.  It had been nearly an hour and Trent still 

hadn't moved.  She was about to go wake the mage up, when he suddenly opened 

his eyes and spoke, "The stars know everything."

            On the _Wrath_, Lord Bane's eye blazed as the ship's comm system 

alerted him to an incoming message.  He waved his hand and allowed the 

message to go through.

            "My lord," Raze's voice said through the speakers.  "We've detected a 

large spike of magical activity--"

            "I already know captain," Bane interrupted quietly.  "Do not concern 

yourself with this.  I will handle it personally."

            There was a long pause before Raze answered.  "Very well, sir."  Then 

the communication ended.

            The light from Bane's eye glowed wickedly as he went to make 

preparations.

End Part 4

Notes: I wasn't too clear if Neflyte's base was a church or a mansion,  
but I decided on a church because it just sounded better ^_^


	5. Daughters of Destiny chapter 5

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 5

by: Johnny Ng

            As soon as Trent spoke the words the entire church dimmed and an 

astroglobe appeared around him.  Planets and moons raced by in their orbits 

as a myriad of stars twinkled in the background.  The mage ignored all that 

was happening around him and concentrated on asking the questions he wanted 

answered.

            "Who has been attacking us?"

            The stars flickered and became subdued, almost as if they were 

contemplating whether or not to answer the question.  After a moment or two 

they seemed to have reached a decision as an image began to form in the air 

above them.

            As the image came into focus, Luna was able to make out certain 

details.  "It's the Moon."

            "The far side of the Moon, actually," Artemis commented, "but there's 

nothing there."

            Trent concentrated and the image flickered.  A dull black, diamond 

shaped object appeared next to the Moon.

            "That, I believe, is the mothership that our scoutship came from," 

Trent said.  He was about to ask for a closer look of the ship when the image 

and the astroglobe both winked out.

            "Very good, mage," a deep voice said.  "I must say, your divinations 

were more subtle and fruitful than those of your priestess friend who tried 

earlier.  I had not anticipated an astroglobe."

            Trent looked around furtively for the source of the voice.  "Who are 

you?  Show yourself!"

            "As you wish."  A tall humanoid figure covered in black robes 

materialized in front of the mage.  "I am Bane, and that is my ship...and I 

know all about you, Trent Powers."

            Trent eyed Bane warily.  Even if he wasn't a mage, he could sense the 

power that was emanating from this cowled figure...and he didn't like that 

last comment at all.  "Alright, if that is your ship, why did you send that 

person to attack us?"

            "Ah yes, the scout.  That was an accident.  He was only supposed to 

be gathering information.  However, he was careless.  He deserved what he 

got."

            That made Trent pause, but then he tried another question.  "What do 

you want?"

            Bane turned his eye on the mage.  "You."

            Trent took a step back.  "What?  Me?"

            "Yes, you.  In all the years of my existence, I have seldom met one 

such as you who is so skilled in the magical arts."

            "What happened to the ones you did meet?"

            "They either became my subjects...or my slaves."

            The mage grinned.  "Well, I choose neither."

            "I didn't say you had a choice."  Bane drew himself up and flung out 

his arms.  Black tendrils emerged from his robes and whipped towards Trent.

            Trent immediately teleported behind the sorcerer and fired off a 

fireball...that passed right through him!

            Bane chuckled.  "Nice try, but you didn't think that I would actually 

teleport myself here did you?"

            "You're a hologram!"

            "Not exactly, while you can't hurt me..."  Bane directed one of his 

tendrils behind the mage and it grew a set of claws.  "...I can hurt you."  

With a thought, the tendril struck.

            Trent saw the danger at the last second and threw himself sideways, 

but he wasn't fast enough and felt a searing pain as the claws ripped into 

his side.

            Bane withdrew the claw and formed a lethal looking sword.  "Shall we 

try this again?"  He was about to drive the sword into Trent's chest when the 

Moon cats attacked.  The sorcerer, though, grew another tendril and lassoed 

both cats and flung them away.  He looked back at Trent.  "No, not like this.  

I could easily kill you, but that would not serve my purposes.  I will let 

you live, Trent Powers.  You will come to me, and you will be mine."  The 

sorcerer's form wavered and was gone.

            Trent was breathing heavily and holding his lacerated side.  He tried 

to get up but the pain was too much.  He heard the sound of pattering feet 

and saw Luna and Artemis making their way slowly over to him.  "Are you guys 

ok?" he asked.

            "We should be asking you that question," Artemis said.  "Who was 

that?"

            Trent murmured a healing spell and winced as his skin began to knit.  

"He said his name was Bane, and he's extremely strong.  I think I just made 

myself a powerful enemy."  He felt his spell end and looked down at his side.  

The slashes were still red and visible, but at least they were closed up.  

His shirt, though, was a total loss, being both shredded and blood soaked.  

Trent sighed.  "I think we should leave now.  Bane disrupted the divination 

circle so there's nothing else we could learn."  He got up gingerly and took 

off his shirt.  "Besides, I need some new clothes."

            In his quarters, Bane emerged from his trance and chuckled.  With a 

thought, he sent for one of the _Wrath's_ scientists.  His door chime rang 

shortly and he opened his door.

            "Uh...you sent for m-me, Master Bane?" the terrified scientist asked.

            "Yes, I did."  Bane stepped towards the now cowering science officer 

and reformed his claw.  Scraps of cloth and bits of flesh and blood were 

still stuck to its ends.  He detached the claw and handed it to the scientist 

who took it slowly.  "I want you to analyze this specimen and report to me 

anything unusual.  Do it now."

            "Y-yes, sir," the officer stammered and nearly ran out the door.

            The door closed silently and once again, the room was plunged into 

darkness.  Bane made his way over to the window and looked at the earth 

slowly rotating.  *There is something strange about you, Trent Powers.  Soon, 

I will know who you truly are.*

            Trent went to pick up Mina from volleyball practice later that day.  

He tried to hide his injury from his girlfriend, but when she ran up and gave 

him a hug, his secret was out.  After briefly recounting what had happened to 

him at the church and many reassurances that he was all right, Trent grimaced 

as he was subjected to a stern lecture from Mina about responsibility and 

trust.  

            The lecture continued as he drove them both to Hikawa shrine for a 

Scout meeting.  When they started ascending the steps, Trent had had enough.  

When Mina paused to take a breath, he acted.  Grabbing the blond by her 

shoulders, her spun her around and kissed her firmly on the lips.

            Mina was at first startled, but she eventually decided to lay back 

and enjoy it.  After what seemed like an eternity, both of them came up for 

air.

            Trent gave his girlfriend a wide-eyed, innocent look.  "Can you ever 

forgive me, my love?"

            Mina smiled, her eyes still slightly glazed over.  "Well...maybe just 

this once."

            "Hey you guys," Lita shouted from the top of the steps, "the 

meeting's starting."

            The two lovebirds gave each other sheepish looks and ran up the 

stairs and into the shrine.  They went into the Great Fire Room where 

everyone else had gathered.  

            Lita smiled as she saw them enter.  "Good, you're finally here.  I 

thought I was going to have to hose you down."  She had the satisfaction of 

seeing the couple blush.

            Luna cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.  "Well, now 

that we're all here, I believe that Trent has some important information to 

tell us."

            Trent looked around at the expectant face around him and took a deep 

breath.  "I think I have just made myself a dangerous adversary.  He calls 

himself Bane...and he is an alien sorcerer."

            Raye threw her hands up.  "What?  Another one?  First it was your 

brother, now it's this guy.  Where do you meet all these people, Trent?"

            "Must be my personality.  Oh yeah, it was Bane that stopped your 

earlier fire readings.  He said so himself."  He went on to give a 

description of Bane and an account of the events that occurred earlier in the 

day.

            "So that was where Neflyte had his base," Amy commented when Trent 

spoke of the church.  "Do you think you could take me there tomorrow so I 

could take some readings of it?"

            "I don't think so, Amy," the mage said shaking his head.  "Bane knows 

where that church is and he undoubtedly has it monitored, so I don't want any 

of you going near it for now."  He suddenly clutched his side.  Mina 

immediately tried to lean over and help, but she was gently but firmly pushed 

aside by Amy.  

            Mina was about to object, but Lita whispered, "We don't want Trent to 

get any worse do we?  Let Amy have a look at him."  The blond flashed her 

tall friend an annoyed look but was able to restrain herself.

            Amy had examined Trent's wound with her computer and it displayed the 

result.  The blue-haired girl frowned.  "You said that you received this 

wound when Bane slashed you?"  Trent nodded.  "Well, it seems like Bane's 

claw was poisoned--"

            "Poisoned?!" Mina gasped.

            "But it's not fatal," Amy told them.  "In fact, as far as I can tell, 

the poison was designed more to inconvenience him than to hurt him."  She 

turned to Trent.  "You'll feel weak for a time, but I don't know how long."

            "Makes sense," Raye remarked to the mage.  "Bane said that he wanted 

you to serve him, so you wouldn't be much use to him dead."

            Trent grunted.  "Yeah, but now that I've been taken out of the 

picture, Bane and his forces are free to do whatever they want."

            "Ahem, aren't you forgetting about us?" Lita asked.  "We'll protect 

the city, even the world if we have to."

            Trent struggled to sit up.  "No!  You are not to confront Bane or any 

of his minions by yourselves."  He drew a shuddering breath.  "They're too 

powerful and in my weakened condition, I can't help you..."  His breathing 

became more labored and his eyes started to glaze over.

            "Amy!  What's wrong?" Mina cried.

            "It's the poison.  It's working faster than I thought.  Trent needs 

to rest."  Amy gestured to Darien.  "Darien, you had better drive him home.  

Tell his mother that he has the flu.  The symptoms are similar enough."

            Darien nodded and went over to the mage.  He dug out his car keys and 

then slung him over his shoulder.

            "Wait!  I'm coming too," Mina said running after them.

            The meeting ended soon after that.  Luna had told them that she 

agreed that with Trent in that they shouldn't fight with Bane and his people 

unless they had no choice.

            Rhea, though, was having other thoughts.  *It's up to me now.  I have 

to help the Scouts and my uncle!*

            It took a day for Rhea to put her plan into effect.  She had to study 

the spell she was planning on using very carefully.  The spell she chose was 

an intermediate level spell and her spellbook was reluctant to reveal it to 

her since she was technically still an apprentice.  However, after a bit a 

fast talking and some convoluted logic thrown in to confuse the palmtop, she 

was allowed to see the spell.

            It was well into the evening when Rhea finally decided she was ready.  

She closed her eyes and spoke the words of the spell.  At first she felt 

nothing, but gradually Rhea felt a strange sense of detachment.  The spell 

was working but Rhea clamped down her giddiness, if anything disturbed her 

concentration now, she would lose the spell.  She finished chanting the spell 

and after a few minutes slowly opened her eyes.  She immediately noticed that 

her vision had changed.  Everything seemed a bit muted and dull.  She looked 

down and smiled.  There was her body sitting on the bed and attached to it 

and her was a silver cord.

            *It worked...I did it!*  Rhea did an impromptu celebratory dance 

before getting down to business.  She passed through the wall and headed west 

out of the city...towards the church.

            Rhea had a rough idea where it was when Trent described it and after 

a short while of searching, she found it.  A brief bout of indecision 

assailed her then as she remembered her uncle's warning about the church.  

*But technically I'm still in my room.  And I won't be there long...,* she 

thought.  And that pretty much was the end of that.  

            She drifted into the church through a stained-glass window and looked 

around.  The inside was as Trent had described it, dirty and littered.  About 

the only place that was reasonably clean was the center of the room where the 

divination circle was and Rhea headed for it.

            She had just stepped over the edges of the circle when she suddenly 

sensed something, but it was too late.  A shimmering wall rose up from the 

ground surrounding the circle and formed a dome around her.  Rhea immediately 

looked at her cord and sighed.  It was still there.  If it had been 

severed...  She shivered and examined the barrier and was about to touch it 

when a voice stopped her.

            "I wouldn't do that."

            "Who's there?"

            "Come now, I'm sure Trent told you about me."

            "Bane," Rhea growled out.  "Let me out!"

            "Now why would I do that?  No, I think I'll keep you where you are, 

so make yourself comfortable.  You're going to be here a while."  Bane 

chuckled.  "Or at least until Trent comes to rescue you.  Then he and I can 

have a little chat."

            "But you poisoned him.  He can't even get out of bed much less come 

here."

            "Oh, he'll come.  If he values your life, he'll come."

            The next morning, Serena was rudely awakened by her alarm clock.  She 

looked at the offensive timepiece and slapped her forehead.  She had forgot 

to turn off the alarm and had woken up early on Saturday for nothing.  

Muttering darkly, she threw off her covers and sent Luna sprawling to the 

floor.  

            While the Moon cat was busy trying to struggle out of the sheets, 

Serena yawned and walked out of her room to the bathroom.  On the way she 

passed Rhea's room and saw that the door was slightly open.  She frowned and 

knocked on the door.  

            "Rhea?  Are you awake?"

            There was no answer and Serena's frown deepened.  She gently pushed 

the door open and stepped inside.  She saw Rhea sitting on the edge of her 

bed.  "Rhea?  Rhea, are you ok?"  Serena tried to grab the girl's shoulder, 

but as soon as she touched her she fell over onto the bed.

            Serena gasped and pulled her hand back.  When Rhea remained 

unresponsive, she nudged the girl softly.  Nothing.  She began to grow 

nervous and ran to her room to get Luna.

            Needless to say, Luna was a bit perturbed when Serena came running 

into her room.  "You could warned me before you decided to throw me off the 

bed, you know."

            Serena ignored her guardian's sarcastic remark.  "Luna!  I think 

there's something's wrong with Rhea.  She's not waking up!"  She grabbed the 

cat and ran back to the younger girl's room.  Serena placed Luna onto Rhea's 

bed and she gently prodded the comatose girl.  The black cat slowly opened 

one of Rhea's eyes and saw that it had rolled back into her head so that only 

the white was showing.

            "I think I'll try a mind meld to see what's wrong," Luna said.  "I'll 

tell you one thing, though.  This is definitely not natural."

            "Are you sure it's safe?" Serena asked worriedly.

            "I won't go that deep into her mind, and I'll be careful."  Luna 

hopped onto Rhea's chest and her crescent moon sigil flashed as a golden beam 

shot out and struck the girl's forehead.  However, not even a minute later 

Luna dissolved the mind meld.  "You had better call the others.  This is very 

serious."

            "What's wrong with Rhea?  Is it something with her mind?"

            "That's just it.  As far as I can tell, Rhea's not here.  Her body is 

here and it's still alive, but her consciousness is gone."

            The color drained from Serena's face and she dashed back to her room 

and grabbed her communicator.  She pressed the all-call button and watched 

the screen split up into four parts as her friends responded.  She ignored 

that all of them were still in various states of slumber and blurted out, 

"you've gotta get over here.  There's something wrong with Rhea!"

            That woke everyone up.

            "What is it, Serena?" Amy asked.

            "I don't know...and neither does Luna.  She's just lying in her bed, 

not moving.  It's like she's in a coma."

            "Do you think we should call Trent, too?" Lita asked.

            Mina shook her head.  "I just visited him yesterday and he's still 

weak.  He can barely walk as it is."

            Luna stuck her face in front of the communicator.  "I think we should 

tell him anyway.  Whatever's affecting Rhea might be magical in nature and he 

might know something about it."

            "Well, ok.  I'll call and tell him," Mina reluctantly agreed.

            "Good," Serena said, "and please get here as soon as you can."

            They all nodded and signed off.  It was then that Serena's mother 

yelled for them to get up and get breakfast.

            "Oh no!  What'll we tell my mom?" Serena cried.

            "I don't know, but you better think of something?" Luna told her.

            "I know, I'll tell mom that Rhea's feeling a little tired and wants 

to sleep in today."

            Surprisingly, Serena's plan actually worked, though it may be partly 

due to the fact that her parents both had errands to run for the entire day.  

She also told her parents that her friends were coming over as well and they 

had no problem with that.  Sammy, though, immediately decided to go to his 

friend's house, saying that he didn't want to be in the same house as Serena 

and her "goofy" friends.  So it was soon after breakfast that Serena found 

herself with an empty house.

            Amy was the first to arrive and Serena showed her to Rhea's room.  

Luna was sitting on the edge of the bed and was keeping a close eye on the 

apprentice mage.  Amy took out her minicomputer and started performing scans 

of the girl.

            "Anything yet, Amy?" Luna asked.

            The genius girl shook her head.  "This is strange.  Her condition 

isn't natural.  I've detected a magical signature, though.  Maybe if we 

describe Rhea's condition to Trent, he can shed some light on this."

            A short while later, Raye and Lita arrived.

            "Where's Mina?" Serena asked.

            Lita shrugged.  "She told me that she was heading over to Trent's 

house to tell him about Rhea.  I guess she'll coming by later."

            Indeed, a little while later there was a knock on the door.  Opening 

the door, Serena was surprised to see that Mina had come with Trent.  "Trent!  

Shouldn't you be in bed?"

            "That's what I told him," Mina said, indignantly, "but he insisted on 

coming."

            Trent's face was pale and drawn, and his breath came in short gasps.  

"I'm alright, really.  Let me see Rhea."

            Serena looked hesitant, but despite the fact that Trent's voice 

wavered, there was firm conviction behind it.  She nodded and Mina helped the 

mage up the stairs.

            Rhea's room was already crowded with the other girls when Serena, 

Mina, and Trent came in.  

            Amy frowned when she saw him, but said nothing.  

            Trent made his way slowly to his niece's side and placed his hand on 

her forehead.  He closed his eyes and his hand started to glow.  Soon, the 

glow covered Rhea's entire body.  The mage frowned and started to probe a bit 

deeper.  Suddenly, he snatched his hand back.

            "What happened?" Mina asked.

            "I know what wrong with Rhea."  Trent turned to the desk next to him 

and picked up his niece's palmtop spellbook.  He accessed her current spell 

list and saw what he feared at the bottom.  "The astral projection spell, she 

actually used the astral projection spell."

            Serena was puzzled.  "Was that bad?"

            "She shouldn't have been able to cast that spell yet.  Now, her 

consciousness could be anywhere."  Trent sighed.  "But I'll find her and when 

I do...I'll have a talk with my apprentice."  He muttered an astral vision 

spell and the silver cord was visible to his eyes.  "I have her trail.  It 

leads through that wall and heads west...out of Tokyo."

            "West?" Luna asked, "but there's nothing out there except--"

            Trent's eyes narrowed.  "Except for the church."

            Rhea was pacing back and forth inside her magical prison.  Actually, 

floating might be a better term for it.  She had tried everything she could 

think of to escape, but every spell she cast at the barrier fizzled.  She had 

even tried to go under the wall, but she had found that it extended 

underneath her.

            Bane materialized outside the shield.  "Getting a little restless, 

are we?  Well, you'll only be here a little while longer.  Trent is coming."

            Trent was coming, but he was not alone.  Darien drove him and the 

girls to the church.  They pulled up right next to the front doors and got 

out of the car.  Trent warned them to be careful and opened the doors.

            Mina was right next to her boyfriend when he opened the doors.  It 

took a while for her eyes to get adjusted to the dark, but when she was 

finally able to see she pointed towards the center of the room.  "What's 

that?"

            Trent looked up at where Mina was pointing and saw a translucent 

forcefield, but what captured his attention was the figure inside.  With his 

astral vision, he saw Rhea floating inside the dome.  "Rhea!"  He began to 

stumble towards her but stopped when the air in front of him shimmered and 

Bane appeared.

            "I have been waiting for you, mage."

            "Let her go, Bane."

            Bane made a show of thinking it over.  "I might, mage, for a price."

            "What do you want?"

            The sorcerer's eye flashed.  "You know what I want, Trent."

            Trent grit his teeth but sighed.  "Will you let her go if I agree?"

            Mina and Rhea both realized what the mage was going to do.  "Trent, 

no!" they both shouted.

            Trent smiled sadly.  "But don't you see...I must.  I made a promise 

to your father to look out for you, Rhea, and I will."  He turned to Mina.  

"I'm sorry, love."

            "No!"  Mina ran forward and pulled out her transformation wand.  

            "Mina, don't!" Trent yelled, but she ignored him.

            "Venus Crystal Power!"  After a short light show, a desperate and 

angry Sailor Venus charged at the sorcerer.

            Bane didn't even react.  He just stood his ground and waited.

            Sailor Venus powered up for an attack and unleashed it.  "Venus Love 

and Beauty Shock!"  A large golden heart blazed its way towards the 

sorcerer...and through him.

            The blond scout skidded to a halt.  "What?!"

            "Didn't Trent tell you about what happened in our battle?" Bane 

asked.  He held out his hand, but a cry from Trent stopped him.

            "Don't!  I will go with you," the mage said.  "I will join you.  Just 

let her go. Let all of them go."

            Bane moved and stood in front of the mage.  "A wise decision, Trent."

            "Trent." Sailor Venus cried.  "Please..."

            "I have to do this Mina, please understand."

            Serena and the others were still standing at the church's entrance.  

When she saw Mina transform, she almost joined her, but Trent's cry stopped 

her.  Now that she saw that Trent was going to give himself over to Bane, she 

knew she had to act.  

            "Moon Eternal Power!"  A column of multicolored light engulfed Serena 

and an instant later Eternal Sailor Moon appeared.  The rest of the Scouts 

and Darien soon followed suit.

            "Stop!" Sailor Moon commanded.  "I will not allow you to take Trent.  

I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

            "Take?" the sorcerer asked, "I am not taking him Moon child.  It was 

his decision to go with me."

            The blond heroine was about to object when Trent stopped her.

            The mage turned to Sailor Moon.  "He's right.  Please don't make this 

harder than it has to be."

            Sailor Moon found herself helpless.  She knew she could not attack 

Bane and Trent didn't want her to besides.  But she just couldn't stand there 

and do nothing.

            No, that is what you exactly must do, a familiar voice said 

inside her mind.

            The Scouts' leader jumped.  *Mother?*

            Yes, I am speaking to you through the Crystal, but do not reveal 

this to anyone.  You must not interfere with Bane.  You cannot hope to win 

against him now.

            *But what about Trent?*

            You must let him go.

            *But--*

            You must! and Serenity's voice was gone.

            Sailor Moon was wracked with indecision and Trent took advantage of 

her hesitation to speak to Bane.  "I am ready.  Free Rhea and let the others 

go, and I will go with you."

            "Very well."  Bane made a motion with his hand and the force field 

surrounding Rhea's astral body vanished.

            Trent looked at his niece's form.  "Go back to your body, Rhea.  

You've been in astral space too long."

            Rhea looked sadly at her uncle and nodded.  She drifted out the 

window, following the trail of her silver cord.

            "I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, mage; now it's your turn.  

Take hold of my robe and we will depart."

            Trent sighed and stepped closer.  He grabbed onto a piece of the dark 

and shifting cloth and tried to keep his revulsion down.

            Bane seemed amused by his new underling's discomforted and laughed.  

When he and Trent vanished, the laugh remained, broken only by the sound of 

Sailor Venus's weeping.

            Back in her room Rhea also wept, but not for long.  Exhaustion 

finally took her and she fell into a deep, troubled sleep as tears still 

rolled down her face.

End Part 5


	6. Daughters of Destiny chapter 6

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

**Author's rant:  Sorry for the delay in updating.  I got caught up with Chinese New Year ^_^

Oh, and the Outer Scouts finally make their appearance in this chapter.**

Daughters of Destiny

Part 6

by: Johnny Ng

            Bane and Trent materialized inside the sorcerer's dark quarters.  

            "Welcome to your new home, my servant.  Have a seat.  Let me cure 

that poison that I infected you with."  He held out his hand and a vial of 

amber liquid appeared.  "Drink this."

            Trent looked at the sorcerer warily but took the vial and gulped down 

the contents.  He gagged slightly at the vile taste, but he did feel better.

            While Trent was busy keeping down the antidote, Bane pressed a hidden 

button on his desk.  "Tell me, Trent, are there others on your planet that 

are as gifted in the magical arts as you?"

            Trent was really feeling a lot better since drank the antidote.  In 

fact, he'd never felt this good before.  "Huh?  Oh, well, I don't know.  

There might be other latent magical users, but as far as I know, I am the 

only mage on the planet.  Unless you count Rhea, and the Sailor Scouts as 

well."  The room suddenly seemed to have gotten warmer.

            Bane saw that his guest was starting to sweat.  *Not long now.*  "Ah 

yes, your apprentice and those planetary avatars.  Tell me, how did you get 

involved with them?"

            The room was starting to spin just a bit now in Trent's vision, but 

surprisingly, he didn't mind it.  "Well, Sailor Venus, the blond one without 

the buns on her head, is my girlfriend.  I met the others through her."  His 

eyes now felt heavy.

            The sorcerer's eye gleamed.  "You look tired, Trent.  Perhaps I 

should send for someone to show you to your quarters."

            Trent smiled.  "That might be a good idea..."  His eyes glazed over 

and his head fell forward onto his chest.

            "All too easy," Bane remarked.  His door chine sounded and he bid the 

crewman enter.  "Take our guest to the medical labs.  Place him under the 

care of Dr. Kavor."

            The crewer paled.  "Dr. Kav--?  Uh, yes sir!"  He hauled the 

unconscious mage to his feet and teleported out.

            When they were gone, Bane started laughing, long and loud.

            Rhea was in a dark room.  She couldn't move.  An image of Bane and 

Trent rose up in front of her.  The Bane image flung out his robes and 

innumerable black tendrils emerged from his body and shot out at Trent.  They 

grasped him and lifted him up.

            The sorcerer laughed and looked at Rhea.  "He is now mine, girl, and 

I have you to thank for delivering him to me."  The tendrils crackled with 

energy and the mage screamed...and continued screaming.

            Rhea tried to shut her eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate.  "No...

no...stop it.  Stop it!  STOP IT!!!"

            "Rhea!  Wake up!"

            The girl bolted upright in her bed.  Her eyes were wide and wild 

looking.  It was took a moment for her to focus on Serena standing next to 

her bed.  "Wha...Serena?"

            Serena smiled sadly.  "You were having a nightmare."

            "A nightmare?  Wha-what time is it?"

            "It's late in the afternoon.  You've been asleep for several hours, 

ever since..."

            Rhea felt a chill run down her spine.  "Oh no, Trent," she sobbed.  

"It's all my fault!  Mina must hate me!"

            Serena drew the distraught girl into a hug.  "It's going to all 

right, Rhea.  It's going to be all right.  It's not your fault and Mina 

doesn't hate you."

            "But it is!  If I had listened to Trent and stayed away from the 

church..."

            "No!" Serena said fiercely.  "It is not your fault.  If you have to 

blame someone, blame Bane for taking him.  Not yourself.  We're going to get 

him back, Rhea.  I made that promise to Mina, and I'm making that promise to 

you."

            Rhea sniffled.  "Th-thank you, Serena."

            "Good.  We're going to have a Scout meeting at Raye's shrine an hour 

from now.  We would have had it earlier, but we wanted you to rest.  Do you 

feel up to it?"  At her nod, Serena smiled.  "Ok, let's get you cleaned up 

and we'll go."

            The mood at the meeting was decidedly somber.  Serena and Rhea were 

the last ones to arrive.

            Though she had scrubbed her face and put on clean clothes, Rhea still 

looked exhausted.  Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying and they had 

a haunted look in them.  When she saw Mina sitting by herself, she gave a low 

cry and ran out the door sobbing.

            Serena sighed and was about to follow her when she felt a hand on her 

shoulder.

            "Let me talk to her, Serena," Mina said softly.

            Outside on the shrine grounds, Rhea was sitting under a tree next to 

the small shrine pond weeping.  Mina walked up to the girl slowly so not to 

scare her.

            "Rhea..."

            Rhea spun around and when she saw who it was, she started to edge 

away.  "Mina...I-I'm so sorry.  Please don't hate me."

            Mina looked confused.  "What do you mean?"

            "It's all my fault.  Trent was taken away because he came to rescue 

me.  You must hate me...I know I would."

            The blond's features softened and tears sprang to her eyes.  "Oh you 

silly, silly girl.  I could never hate you."  She wrapped her arms around the 

younger girl and rocked her gently.  "It's not your fault.  Serena promised 

me that she would bring him back and I believe her.  Do you believe her?"

            Rhea nodded slowly not willing to trust her voice.

            Mina smiled.  "Well, then, we have nothing to worry about.  Do you 

feel like coming back inside now?  The others might be getting worried."

            Rhea nodded again and Mina helped her up.

            The door to the Great Fire Room opened again and Mina walked in with 

Rhea following close behind her.

            "Everything all right?" Raye asked.

            "Yeah," Rhea answered, "I just needed a little talk with Mina."

            "I'm glad you're feeling better, Rhea," Luna said.  "Let's get to 

what this meeting was about.  Getting Trent back.  We know that Bane has him 

on his ship and that the ship is next to the Moon."

            "Then what are we waiting for?" Lita asked.  "Let's teleport there 

and get him."

            Artemis shook his head.  "I'm afraid we can't do that.  We don't know 

where the ship is."

            "But didn't Luna just say--"

            The white cat sighed.  "Next to the Moon, yes, but where exactly?  

Without an exact point of reference you can't teleport there."

            "We could do what we did when we teleported to Fiore's Kisinian 

flower," Serena ventured.  "Just keep that bubble of air around us until we 

can find the ship and get in."

            "That requires too much energy, Serena.  With Fiore, you knew where 

his flower was, but not with Bane's ship," Luna said.  "Also, Bane's ship 

might have defenses that might be able to shoot you down if you come close to 

it.  I'm afraid the only option is to locate where the ship is precisely and 

teleport directly to it."

            Mina spoke up, "So how do we find out where the ship is?"

            "I think I might have the answer to that," Amy said taking out her 

minicomputer.  "My computer has been monitoring the world's space agencies 

and satellites for any unusual phenomena and I think I have found a promising 

lead."  She typed away at her keyboard trying to call up the information her 

computer found--the same information it had downloaded from the little 

country's computer database before it got erased.  

            "Ah, here we go.  The image is a little fuzzy, but I think we can 

make out the important elements to it."  She turned her computer around so 

that everyone could see the screen.  On it was a grainy picture showing the 

Moon...and nothing else.

            Serena blinked.  "Uh, Amy, I don't see the ship."

            "Don't worry, it's coming."

            A few seconds later, the light from the Moon reflected off a dark 

object that was familiar to the Moon cats.

            "That's the ship!" Luna exclaimed.

            Amy grinned.  "I hoping you would say that.  I just needed to be sure 

that this was what we were looking for.  This footage was taken a few days 

ago, so it's not accurate anymore, but I'm sure I can find it myself now."  

She took back her computer and started inputting commands.  After a few 

moments she frowned.  "That's strange.  I can't find it."  Amy typed in a 

different set of commands and sighed.  "There's a cloaking field in effect.  

It must be generated by the ship.  With that cloak in place, I can't detect 

it."

            "Well, looks like it's back to square one," Darien remarked.  "What 

do we do now?"

            Everyone was silent, trying to think of an alternative.  Rhea 

happened to look over at Mina and noticed the pendant around her neck.  An 

idea began to take root in the apprentice mage's mind.  "Mina, how does your 

pendant work?"

            "My pendant?  It just lets me talk with Trent telepathically wherever 

he is."

            "I see."  The apprentice turned to Amy.  "Do you think you could use 

that to find Trent...and Bane's ship?"

            Mina gasped and Amy grinned.  "If I could scan the pendant first..."  

Mina hurriedly removed it and handed it to the girl-genius.  After a minute 

or so the minicomputer displayed the results of the scans and Amy smiled.  "I 

think it'll work."

            Mina went over and gave the girl an enthusiastic hug.  "How did you 

know that my pendant would work?"

            "I remember reading about it in my spellbook.  Trent typed in 

everything he did in that palmtop that was even remotely magical."

            "Well, are we going to go today?" Lita asked, her eyes glinting.  "I 

know I'm ready for a fight."

            Luna shook her head.  "No, we'll go tomorrow.  It's getting dark and 

I think you should all get some rest before that.  We'll meet here in the 

morning to discuss the plan."

            The meeting was rapidly winding down after that, but Serena raised a 

question.

            "What will we tell Trent's parents about him being missing?"

            "It's ok for now.  Both of them are out of town on business.  They 

won't be back for a week or so," Mina told her. And that was the end of the 

meeting.

            Serena walked home with Darien by her side.  She had a troubled look 

on her face and was chewing absently on her lip.

            Darien noticed this and put his arm around her shoulders.  "Penny for 

you thoughts?"

            The question startled Serena, and it also put her into quandary.  She 

had been thinking about what Queen Serenity had said to her in the church.  

She was tempted to say this to Darien, but her mother expressly forbade her 

to reveal the conversation to anyone.  "Oh, it's nothing Darien.  I was just 

thinking about tomorrow."

            The Earth Prince smiled.  "Don't worry about it, love.  Everything is 

going to be fine.  We'll teleport onto the ship, get Trent, then teleport 

out.  Once we have him back, we can decide on what to do with Bane later."

            Serena sighed lightly but smiled.  "You're right."  *I just wish I 

knew what my mother meant.*

            There was a muted conversation going on somewhere nearby.  Trent 

tried to shut it out.  Why couldn't they just let him sleep?

            "C'mon...shut up...," Trent said groggily.

            The voices stopped and there was the sound of footsteps coming his 

way.  "Ah, you're awake," an unfamiliar female voice said.

            Trent tried to open his eyes the lights were too bright.  "Who's 

there?" he asked through slitted eyes.

            "Don't try to overexert yourself."  Trent felt a gentle hand on his 

forehead.  "Just lie back.  You've just been through a major operation.  You 

must let your body heal."

            "Wh-where am I?"

            "Don't worry.  You might experience some slight memory loss, but 

that's normal.  Do you know your name?"

            "I'm...Trent, Trent Powers."  

            "Good, that's good.  Don't try to rush it.  Your memories will return 

to you in time."

            "Who're you...and can you turn down the lights, please?"

            The lights dimmed and Trent was finally able to see the person he was 

speaking to...and his jaw dropped.  In front of him stood a strikingly beautiful 

woman.  She had smooth alabaster skin, which contrasted 

sharply to her long fiery hair and luminous violet eyes.

            "I'm Dr. Jana Kavor, the Chief Medical Officer on board the _Wrath_...and 

I'm your wife."

            In his quarters, Bane was watching the events occurring in the 

medical bay on a vid screen with Captain Raze.

            "Well, what do you think, Captain?"

            Raze thought for a moment.  "I don't know, Master.  Brainwashing the 

mage is one thing, but letting Dr. Kavor masquerade as his wife?  That would 

give her a certain amount of influence over him, if he actually believes that 

she's his wife."

            "Why don't you see for yourself, Raze."  On the screen, the doctor 

had helped Trent to his feet and they were embracing each other.  "Our doctor 

can be very persuasive, especially when she uses her telepathic powers."

            "Is she using her powers now?"

            "Why don't you ask _her_ that question, Captain?"

            Raze wisely shut his mouth.  As much as he feared his master, there 

was just something about Dr. Kavor that chilled him to the bone.  She seemed 

to exude an overpowering aura of malevolence, and then there were the rumors 

about her...experiments with certain crewmembers.  He shuddered and tried to 

think about something else, but his master interrupted him.

            "I think I have changed my opinion about this planet, Captain."

            "How so?"

            "I have discovered that this planet is abundantly rich in mana when I 

did battle with the mage.  However, this mana is different from any other 

mana I have encountered.  More potent as it were.  I would acquire this mana 

for my own use.  All of it."

            Raze frowned slightly.  "But, Master, if you would drain an entire 

planet of its magical resources, it would be destroyed."

            "I care nothing for this world, Raze.  I have its mage, and I will 

soon have its mana.  Its destruction is irrelevant."

            The _Wrath's_ captain nodded and continued watching the screen.

            "Are you feeling better now, dear?" Dr. Kavor asked Trent as she 

released the hug.

            The mage sighed.  "I think so.  My head hurts, though."

            "You were injured in a sparring match with General Riven.  I had 

warned you not to butt heads with him," she chided, "but you just couldn't 

turn down a challenge."

            "You know how I am, and the General had it coming to him anyway."

            Jana smiled.  *Good, he's susceptible to my mental powers, and the 

implanted memories are taking root.*  "Yes, I know exactly how you are.  If 

you feel up to it, the Master would like to speak with you."

            "Master Bane?  Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  Trent grabbed his 

"wife" and kissed her fiercely.  "I'll have a talk with you later, honey...

in our quarters," he said slyly.

            When he left, Dr. Kavor chuckled.  *I think I just may keep him.*

            Trent ran all the way to Bane's quarters, but composed himself 

outside the door.  He pressed the chime and the door slid open.  He walked 

inside and stopped.

            "Captain!  Uh, if you're busy with Master Bane I can come back--"

            Bane stepped forward, almost seeming to materialize out of the 

shadows.  "No, stay Trent.  Captain Raze and I were just discussing you."

            The mage nodded and took the seat next to Raze.

            "I heard you had a little run-in with General Riven," the captain 

said.

            "More like he ran me over, sir."

            "I trust that everything is all right," the sorcerer asked.

            Trent was slightly unnerved by the sound of Bane's voice.  "I-I'm 

fine, Master.  I was just checked out in the Medical Bay by Dr. Kavor."

            "That is good to hear, my servant.  As I said before, Captain Raze 

and I were just speaking about you.  We think that you would be the perfect 

candidate to perform a certain task for me."

            Trent bowed his head reverently.  "It would be an honor, Master."

            Bane pressed a switch on his desk and a hologram of the Earth 

appeared.  "The Earth is one of the most mana-rich planets I have encountered 

in my existence.  I have decided that I would have this mana.  However, 

unlike other planets, Earth's mana is stored in mana wells.  Magical scans 

performed by myself and the _Wrath's_  sensors have discovered three large 

wells."  The sorcerer touched the controls and three dots appeared on the 

hologram.

            "The first is on the continent of North America, at a place called 

Devil's Tower."  Bane gestured at the second dot.  "The next is on the island 

called Britain.  There is a ring of stones there called Stonehenge.  The last 

is in Japan, at an abandoned church."

            Trent spoke up, "What is it you want me to do?"

            "We want to you to go to each of these places and open the mana 

wells," Raze answered.

            "How do I do that?"

            The sorcerer turned off the holoimager.  "You'll know when you get 

there."

            Michiru was brushing her hair in her hotel room when she suddenly 

felt something.  It wasn't anything major, just a slight buzzing feeling.  

            On a whim, she drew out her Aqua Mirror and gazed into it.  Little by 

little, the surface of the mirror started to shift until an image appeared.  Michiru 

frowned.  *A flat mountain...but why?*

            Haruka came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.  "Is 

something wrong, Michiru?"

            The aqua-haired woman shook her head.  "I...don't know.  My mirror 

showed me an image of a flat mountain, but I don't know what it means."

            "Do you know where it was?"

            A portal opened up in the middle of the room and Sailor Pluto stepped 

through.  "It is called Devil's Tower, and it's in the state of Wyoming.  

Come with me.  We must go there.  There is something that you must see."  The 

time scout stepped back into her portal.

            Michiru and Haruka looked at each other and shrugged.  They 

transformed and jumped into the portal after their friend.

            They ended up standing at the top of the Tower.  The ground was 

littered with broken rocks and the sky was dark with large storm clouds.  

Random flashes of lightning could be seen.

            "Wonderful place you've brought us to, Pluto," Sailor Uranus said 

sarcastically.

            Sailor Neptune looked around.  "What is it you've brought us to see?"

            "That."  Pluto pointed to the far side of the landscape.

            The other two scouts squinted and made out a dark silhouette framed 

against the lightning.

            "Who is that?" Uranus asked walking forward.

            "No."  Pluto gripped her shoulder.  "Just observe."

            The blond scout grumbled but did as she was told.  After a short 

while, though, her curiosity got the better of her.  "Just what's going on?"

            "This is the end of it all...and the beginning of everything," the 

time scout said cryptically.

            Uranus groaned.  "You just love saying those things, don't you?"

            Neptune laughed.  "Now, now be nice.  But seriously, Pluto, what's 

happening...and should we do something about it?"

            "No, the Earth's mana wells are being opened.  The future, and 

Crystal Tokyo, now depend on what is going to happen in the next few days."

End Part 6


	7. Daughters of Destiny chapter 7

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 7

by: Johnny Ng

            Rhea was just settling in for a good night's sleep when she suddenly 

felt a tingling all over her body.  It soon went away, and she shrugged and 

though nothing more of it.  Unknown to her, Trent had just opened the mana 

well at Devil's Tower under the watchful gaze of the three Outer Scouts and 

the magical level all over the world had risen.

            The next morning, Rhea met with the others at Raye's shrine again.

            "Grandpa and Chad aren't up yet," the priestess informed the group, 

"so are we all ready?"

            Everyone nodded and Luna suggested that they all transform.  Once 

that was done, Sailor Venus took her pendant and gave it to Sailor Mercury.  

The blue scout placed the necklace on her minicomputer's scanner.  After a 

couple of minutes, Mercury removed it and gave it back to Venus.  She ran her 

preset program and her computer displayed the results.

            Mercury gasped.  "These coordinates are in England!"

            "England?" Sailor Moon asked.

            "According to my computer, that's where he is."

            "Maybe he escaped," Venus suggested hopefully.

            "Should we check it out?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

            Sailor Mercury thought it over.  "I suppose it wouldn't hurt.  We 

could do a Sailor Teleport over there and see if Trent is there or not."

            "Then let's go!" Jupiter said.

            The Scouts all joined hands in a circle and Tuxedo Mask stood in the 

middle with Rhea.  The Scouts began to glow as they powered up.  Once they 

were at their peak, Luna and Artemis yelled out, "Sailor Teleport!" and the 

group vanished.

            Sailor Venus blinked.  The sudden twilight of England was a big 

change from the morning sunlight in Japan.  *Is it evening of the same day or 

is it yesterday...or maybe tomorrow?  I hate time zones!*  She took a deep 

breath and exhaled loudly.  "Ah, it's good to be back!"

            "What do you mean?" Rhea asked.

            Jupiter smiled.  "Mina used to live in England before she moved to 

Japan, and when she was here she went by the name of Sailor V."

            Rhea goggled and turned to Venus.  "You were Sailor V?!"

            The blond scout shrugged and smiled.  "It gave me something to do 

while I was here."

            Mercury had her computer open and was scanning the area around them.  

It beeped and she waved everyone over.  "According to my scans, Trent is just 

a couple of hundred yards west of here."  She pointed.  "Just over that 

ridge."  Everyone quickly ran to the ridge and peered down.

            "Hey!  Isn't that Stonehenge?" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

            "Yeah, it is," Tux answered, "But who's that?"

            Tuxedo Mask was referring to a man dressed in a sort of black uniform 

with a black cape on.  Around him were the bodies of several people, 

obviously tourists.

            Sailor Moon looked at Mercury who reported that the victims were all 

just unconscious.

            "Is Trent one of them?" Venus asked.

            "No, but my computer says that he's close by."

            "Ok," Mars said, "so what do we do about that guy?"  The figure in 

black had just stepped into the inner circle of stones.

            Jupiter grunted.  "I don't know about you, but I think I'll just go 

down there and have a little chat with our friend about what he did to all 

these people."  She started walking down the ridge and everyone else shrugged 

and followed her.

            "If he's done anything to hurt Trent..." Venus left the threat 

hanging in the air.

            The group of heroes moved stealthily though the underbrush and 

managed to sneak up to the standing stones.  The black-clad figure stood in 

front of the stone altar in the middle of the circle with his back to them 

and was chanting softly.

            Sailor Moon took a breath and stepped into the circular clearing.  

"Hold it right there!  Who are you and what have you done to all these 

people?"

            "They were in my way.  I just made them all take a nap," the man said 

without turning around.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."  He 

quickly etched a series of symbols into the altar and stepped back.

            Nothing happened at first, but then Rhea felt something.  It was 

similar to the tingling she felt last night...except it felt about a hundred 

times more powerful, and painful.  At first, it was as though a thousand 

needles were working their way into her skin.  Then the needles turned into 

daggers.

            Sailor Venus saw Rhea scream and fall to the ground.  "Rhea!  What 

are you doing to her?!"

            "She should not have felt anything, unless she was..."  He turned 

around, his cape whipping around him.  "...a mage."

            Venus was about to unleash her attack on the stranger when she caught 

sight of his face.  The words fell from her lips.  "Tr-Trent?"

            Everyone gasped and Rhea struggled to open her eyes.

            Trent looked confused.  "How do you know my name?" he demanded.  "Who 

are you?"

            Sailor Venus looked stricken.  "It's me, Mina.  What did Bane do to 

you?"

            "What do you know of Master Bane?"  When he saw that she wouldn't say 

anything, he teleported right in front of her.  He grabbed Sailor Venus by 

her collar.  "Answer me!" he yelled raising his hand.

            The orange scout stared into the enraged mage's eyes, her own eyes 

mirroring the shock and fright she was currently feeling.  Venus opened her 

mouth, but a fist suddenly sailed by her ear and smashed into Trent's face.  

The mage reeled back and fell on the damp grass.

            "Are you ok?" Sailor Jupiter asked flexing her fingers.  "I'm sorry I 

had to do that, Mina, but he was about to hit you.  I hope I didn't hurt him 

too much."

            Sailor Venus was too shocked to respond.  She just sank down to her 

knees and looked at the groaning form of Trent.

            Trent was not feeling well.  He didn't like getting beat up, 

especially by a girl.  His nose felt broken and there was blood streaming 

from it.  He momentarily debated using his magic to defeat these nuisances, 

but his master had told him to be discreet.  Besides, he had completed this 

portion of his mission.  There only remained one more well to open.

            The injured mage stood up.  "I would love to stay to deal with all of 

you, but duty calls."  He grabbed his cape, threw it around him, and 

vanished.

            Sailor Venus detransformed and Mina collapsed to the ground and 

cried.

            Sailor Moon didn't know what to do.  She wanted to go to Mina, but 

Rhea was still writhing in pain on the ground.  

            Sailor Mars saw the dilemma and knelt beside the apprentice mage.  

"Go to Mina; me, Mercury, and Jupiter will take care of Rhea."

            Sailor Moon looked at her three friends gratefully and ran to the 

distraught girl.  She drew her into a tight and reassuring hug.  "Mina, it's 

all right.  At least we now know that Trent is alive.  We'll get him back, 

Mina.  We'll get him back."

            "B-but he didn't recognize me.  I-I've lost him."

            Tuxedo Mask had made his way over to them by now and spoke up.  

"Don't be ridiculous, Mina.  Bane just brainwashed him, that's all.  Believe 

me, I know about brainwashing.  We'll just get Sailor Moon to heal him and 

everything will be all right."

            Mina's sobs lessened.  "I guess so.  I'm sorry for falling apart like 

that; it's just when Trent grabbed me, his eyes were so full of anger..."

            Sailor Moon put her hand comfortingly on Mina's shoulder.  "We 

understand.  I'd react the same way if Darien did that to me.  In fact," she 

looked over at her boyfriend, "I have."

            Jupiter walked over to them.  "Rhea's feeling better now.  Mercury 

just ran a quick scan of her and says that she just went into a sort of 

'magical overload', but she's through the worst of it, though.  Mercury also 

said that the tourists are waking up."

            Tuxedo Mask nodded.  "Which means we'd better make ourselves scarce."

            Sailor Moon looked at Mina.  "We'll need you to teleport, but if you 

don't feel up to it..."

            Mina took out her wand and transformed.  "Don't worry, I'm feeling a 

lot better now.  Thanks, Serena."

            A short distance away, on the same ridge that the Scouts were on 

earlier in fact, Trent reappeared.  He had managed to staunch the blood from 

his nose but it still hurt like the blazes.  He now crouched low and spied on 

his adversaries.  *I can't believe I let my guard down like that!  How could 

I allow myself to be distracted?  I should have struck down that girl when I 

had the chance.*  

            Even though he thought this, Trent knew deep down that for some 

reason, he would not--could not--have hit the girl.  *She called out my 

name...she knew me.  Her eyes said it as well.  But how?*

            He watched his adversaries gather together and teleport away.  He 

sighed and signaled the _Wrath_ to tell them that he needed an emergency 

teleport directly to the Medical Bay.  He touched his nose gingerly and 

winced.  *I had better get Jana to fix this...but knowing her temper, this 

broken nose is going to be the least of my worries.*

            Rhea was lying on Raye's bed while Amy stood next to her with her 

computer out.  The apprentice mage was enduring a thorough medical scan, even 

though she protested that she felt perfectly fine.

            "You didn't seem fine a little while ago," Raye retorted.  "When 

Trent did whatever he did, you looked like you were going to die.  What was 

he doing anyway?"

            "Just give me a moment to finish this examination and I'll tell you," 

Amy said.  After a few seconds, she told Rhea that she was in perfect health, 

but her magical levels were slightly elevated.  "In a way that relates to my 

findings."  She punched up a graph on her computer and showed it to the 

others.  "I've been monitoring the level of magical radiation on this planet 

ever since our fight with Beryl.  When we defeated her, a large amount of the 

Earth's magical energy was released.  The level has more or less remained 

constant since then.  However, last night I was alerted to a sharp increase 

in magic level."  Amy touched a button and the graph spiked.  "During our 

confrontation with Trent, my computer detected another spike at about the 

same time that Rhea collapsed."

            Rhea thought for a moment.  "Amy, can you tell me at what time you 

detected the first spike?"  The blue-haired girl told her that it was late 

last night at around 11 o'clock.  Rhea nodded.  "I thought so, I felt a 

slight surge of power at about the same time, along with an annoying tingling 

feeling.  In fact, what I experienced today was sort of like that earlier 

tingling, except it felt a whole lot worse."

            "It may be because you were closer to whatever Trent was doing, when 

he released all that magical energy," Darien commented.  "Just what did he do 

anyway, Amy?"

            The genius girl sighed.  "As near as I can tell, Trent's attempting 

to open up the Earth's mana wells.  There's no other way the magical level 

can increase so dramatically.  But why he's doing it, I have no idea."

            "Could it be some scheme of Bane's?" Lita asked.

            "It could be," Rhea said.  "When he captured me, Bane told me how he 

was always trying to find more magical power."  A worried look crossed her 

face.  "If Bane is trying to open the mana wells and then drain them of their 

energy, then we have a big problem.  According to my spellbook, Trent wrote 

that if any planet's magical resources were drained then that planet would be 

destroyed!"  

            She dug out her palmtop and turned it on.  "There's a list of mana 

wells and smaller mana pockets here that Trent had compiled.  According to 

this, there are two wells, one at Stonehenge, England, and another at Devil's 

Tower in the midwestern United States."

            "Well, that's it then," Lita said.  "Trent already opened the one at 

Stonehenge and it would make sense that he opened the one at Devil's Tower, 

too.  That must have been the tingling feeling you felt.  It was weak because 

it was half a world away."

            Serena looked up.  "If it was in the United States, do you think that 

Haruka and Michiru noticed it?"

            "I don't think so," Mina answered.  "I don't think those two were 

going to the American midwest.  Besides, if they had seen something, they 

would have contacted us."

            Lita grumbled.  "Don't be too sure about that, those two sometimes 

have their own agenda."

            Rhea suddenly recalled something.  "Amy, would opening up these two 

wells allow Bane to drain all the Earth's magic?"

            "I don't think so.  According to my projections, at the rate the 

magic level is rising, it would indicate that only about half the world's 

magical energy would be released.  For all of it to be released, there would 

have to be at least a third mana well."

            "So where is it?" Serena asked.

            "At the church," Rhea and Mina both said at once.  The blond smiled 

and continued.  "Trent told us that he found a large mana well under it."

            Rhea nodded.  "That's right, and that means we have to protect it."

            Mina looked worried.  "Do you think Trent will try and open the mana 

well at the church?"

            "I don't know, but we can't take the chance that he won't.  I'll set 

up a couple of wards around it.  They won't stop Trent or anybody else who's 

powerful enough and determined enough to get in, but at least they'll give us 

a warning if anyone tries."

            Trent touched his nose again and found that it was still a little 

sore, but at least it was healed.  The tongue-lashing he had expected from 

Jana didn't happen though.  She just patched him up and said that Bane was 

waiting to talk with him.

            He walked slowly to his master's quarters.  The mage knew that he 

didn't mess up too badly in his mission.  *I did open up two of the wells.  

It was just bad luck that I ran into those girls.*  He entered the quarters 

and immediately sat down.

            Bane had his back turned to Trent.  "You have done well, mage, but I 

hear you had some trouble at the second well site."

            "I ran into a little interference from a bunch girls but they didn't 

stop me from opening the mana well, Master."

            "Describe them to me, my servant."

            Trent shifted in his seat.  "Well, most of the girls were dressed in 

colorful uniforms and short skirts, though there was one man there who was 

dressed in a tuxedo, and I sensed that they all had limited magical power.  

There was also one girl there who could have been a mage."

            "Really?  What did she look like?"

            "She looked younger than the others and had dark hair and brown eyes, 

and her name was Rhea."

            Bane pondered this information for a while.  *Well, well, it seems as 

though the apprentice might have stumbled onto our little plan.*  "I know of 

who you speak, but she is not a mage.  She is but an apprentice.  However, 

her teacher is a strong magic user.  Perhaps you should take a rest for the 

remainder of the mission.  I wouldn't like you meeting up with her teacher, the 

results might be disastrous."

            "Are you saying that I'm off the mission, Master?"

            "Yes, I will send another to finish the task.  Take this time to be 

with your wife and heal your wounds."

            Trent smirked.  "That might not be possible, Master.  Right now, Jana 

is not happy with me.  If I meet with her, I might have some more wounds to 

heal."

            The girls and Darien all regrouped at Serena's house.  Ikuko served 

them all lemonade and cookies and everyone started in on them.  "By the way, 

where's Trent?" she asked off-handedly.

            Serena nearly choked on her cookie while Rhea bowed her head and 

tears appeared in Mina's eyes.  Everyone else just looked uncomfortable.

            "Did I say something wrong?" Ikuko asked.

            Serena took a drink of lemonade.  "It's nothing, mom," Serena gasped.  

"Trent's just not feeling well today."

            "Oh, I sure hope that his flu isn't getting worse.  I'll be upstairs 

if you need me, dear.  Have fun you guys!"

            When Serena's mom left, everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

            "That was close," Lita said. "It's a good thing that Trent's folks 

are still out of town, so we don't have to explain his absence to them."

            Darien spoke up, "Speaking of Trent, what are we going to do about 

him?"

            "I think we should use the pendant again," Mina volunteered.  "It 

worked before."

            Serena listened to Mina's proposal and was worried about the 

desperate look in the blond's eyes.  After Mina handed her pendant over to 

Amy, Serena walked over to Mina and tapped her lightly.

            Mina jumped slightly and saw that Serena wanted to speak with her 

privately.  She got up and walked with her to the kitchen.  "What is it, 

Serena?"

            Serena grimaced.  There was no way that she could put this lightly.  

"I don't think you should come with us when we go to deal with Trent."

            Mina was shocked.  "Why not?"

            "It's just that you seem to get distracted when you faced him 

earlier.  You froze when he grabbed you and you could have been hurt if Lita 

hadn't come to help."  Serena sighed.  "I'm just worried about you.  I don't 

want to see you get hurt."

            Mina tried to form an argument against that, but Serena just looked 

at her with those large blue eyes that were so full of love and worry.  She 

knew that she couldn't go against the wishes of her Princess.  "Alright, 

Serena," Mina said resignedly.  "If that's what you want, I'll stay out of 

it."

            Serena smiled and hugged her tightly.  They walked back to the living 

room together and saw that Amy was holding Mina's pendant in one hand and her 

computer in the other, and was frowning.

            Serena asked, "Is there something wrong, Amy?"

            "I can't seem to establish a link with Trent anymore," she replied, 

"It's this rise in the ambient magical level that's the cause of it.  It's 

disrupting the pendant's powers."

            "So we can't use it anymore?"

            Amy shook her head.  "I'm afraid not."

            "I wouldn't worry too much about that," Raye commented.  "Well know 

where the third mana well is.  I guess we just wait until he shows up."

            Trent slept alone in his bed, or at least he tried to sleep.  Jana 

was working late in the Med Bay, so he couldn't talk to her.  In fact, he 

couldn't talk to anyone.  It seemed as though no one in the crew wanted 

anything to do with him.  So Trent was left by himself to ponder his 

thoughts, and right now he was thinking about his encounter with the Sailor 

Scouts.  More precisely, he was thinking about his encounter with Mina.

            "How did she know me?" he asked frustratedly to the walls around him.  

As was their wont, the walls remained silent.  He finally got out of bed and 

walked over to the computer terminal in his room.  *Maybe I can find 

something on her in my personal records.  If anything, maybe a look at my 

past life could help me regain some of my memory.*

            He typed in his password and tried to access his background files, 

but found that they were restricted.  *That's strange.*  He tried a different 

approach, but met the same results.  *Why am I locked out of my own records?*

            Trent yawned, the glare of the screen and the small print making him 

sleepy.  He headed back to bed and fell into a deep and dream-filled sleep.

            Dr. Jana Kavor was not working in the Medical Bay.  She had informed 

Bane that the tests on Trent's tissue samples were complete and had been 

summoned to the _Wrath's_ conference room.  There, she met with her master 

and Captain Raze.

            "What have you discovered, doctor?" Bane inquired.

            Jana touched a wall display and a series of charts and diagrams 

appeared.  "According to the tests, the magical aura of Trent's tissue sample 

matched that of the sample you gave me, Master.  It is safe to say that he is 

of the same family, if not the direct descendant, of Aiden."

            Raze blanched.  "Aiden!  It cannot be.  He and his family, his whole 

planet even, was destroyed by..."

            "By me, Captain," Bane said, his voice resonating deeply.  "They were 

destroyed by me.  It would seem that I did not do as thorough a job as I 

thought.  The sorcerer rose from his seat and walked to the window.  "Leave 

me, I must ponder this development."

            The two underlings bowed and exited the room.

            Bane didn't even look at them leave, he was too absorbed in his own 

thoughts.  *A descendant of Aiden!  Could it be that the prophecy is finally 

about to come true?*

End Part 7


	8. Daughters of Destiny chapter 8

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 8

by: Johnny Ng

            Rhea tapped her pencil on her desk distractedly.  It had been nearly 

a week since she had put her wards around the church, but Trent hadn't done 

anything.  During the lull, she had been training by herself and according to 

her spellbook, she had progressed to being able to study the intermediate 

level spells.  She was by no means a full mage yet, but Rhea felt better 

about herself now that she has some offensive spells to fall back on during a 

fight.

            The bell sounded signaling lunch.  Rhea made her way to the cafeteria 

and saw Serena and the others.  She smiled and sat down at their table.

            "So how's your magical training coming along, Rhea?" Lita asked.

            "It's going ok.  I've learned a few spells that might come in handy."

            Serena was busy stuffing a sandwich in her mouth but managed to blurt 

out, "Can you show us some?  Nothing too big or anything?"

            Rhea chuckled.  "Well, ok."  She looked around to see if anyone was 

watching then she concentrated and made a quick gesture with her hand.  A 

sandwich identical to the one that Serena was eating appeared on the table.

            "Neat trick," Mina said, "Now can you conjure up the answers to the 

chemistry test tomorrow?"

            The younger girl laughed, but the sound died in her throat.  An alarm 

had just went off in her head.  "Someone's tripped my wards at the church," 

Rhea said quietly.

            The Scouts looked at each other uncertainly.

            "What should we do?" Mina asked.

            Serena thought it over.  "Well, first of all I'm going to hold you to 

our agreement, Mina.  You're not going to come with us, ok?"  She waited 

until she saw the blond nod before turning back to the others.  "We're going 

to need an excuse to get out of our last two classes."

            Lita laughed.  "Are you kidding?  Mr. Katashira doesn't take 

attendance and Mr. Hishari is blind as a bat.  We won't be missed."

            Amy spoke up.  "Alright, then the question is how do we get there.  

There's not enough time to contact Raye, and I don't want to chance a Sailor 

Teleport without both her and Mina."

            "But can we still teleport?" Serena asked.

            "Well...we could, but it will severely drain our powers.  We would be 

in no position to face Trent when we get there."

            Rhea suddenly came to a decision.  "I'll teleport us there."

            Serena turned to the girl shocked, "Are you sure you want to do that?  

There would be four of us including you.  Are you sure you're strong enough?"

            "It will put a strain on my powers and I will be pretty weak 

afterwards, but better that just I go down than the three of you."

            Serena bit her lip.  "Alright.  We'll do it your way.  Let's go find 

a less crowded place to make our exit."

            The five girls got up and headed out of the cafeteria, the remains of 

their lunch still left on their table.

            It took them a while but they finally found an empty classroom.  The 

Scouts, except for Mina transformed, and Sailor Moon used her communicator to 

call Raye and tell her what was happening.  Raye, of course, argued 

vehemently that she should come along as well, but Mercury calmly told her 

that time was of the essence and they just couldn't wait for her.

            "Well...at least be careful," the priestess finally grumbled.  "I'll 

be waiting for you guys at the shrine when you're finished."  She signed off 

and Sailor Moon let out a sigh.

            Rhea told the three Scouts to stand close together.  "Hang on to your 

skirts, this may be a bumpy ride."  The young mage took a deep breath and 

closed her eyes.  She spoke an incantation and everyone vanished with a 

slight pop.

            Mina waited alone in the classroom for a few minutes more.  *Good 

luck.*

            The grounds around the old church were silent and featureless save 

for the occasional ordinary bush and one not so ordinary scoutship.  The 

pilot of said scoutship was currently inside the church and she was cursing 

her bad luck.

            Commander Kharma Rix was General Riven's second-in-command and a 

seasoned veteran of numerous battles, both magical and otherwise.  But for 

some reason, she totally missed the wards set up around the church.  Once she 

had triggered them, she knew that whoever had set them would be here soon.  

Her mission timetable had just sped up.

            She ran into the church and saw the divination circle on the floor.  

*The well is right under that circle.*  Rix took out a knife and started 

carving symbols onto the floor.  *Gotta hurry, the mage who set those wards-*

            There was a slight breeze blew through the church and Rix's magical 

sense flared.  She turned back to the entrance and saw four figures blurring 

into view.  When they solidified she saw who they were.  *Well...looks like 

I'm going to have a little fun with Trent's apprentice and her little 

friends.*

            Sailor Moon shook her head and saw Rhea slump to the ground.  "Rhea!"

            The girl shook her head.  "I'll be fine.  I just need a little rest."

            The Scouts' leader nodded and turned to the person standing inside 

the circle.  "Hold it right th--hey!  You're not Trent!"

            The commander smile.  "Very perceptive, Sailor Moon.  My master's 

newest servant couldn't make it today, so I'm filling in for him.  Oh, and by 

the way, you're too late."  Rix etched the final symbol onto the floor and 

stood up.

            Rhea heard everything and braced herself for the magic to wash over 

her.  Again she felt the daggers digging into her flesh, however, this time 

the pain didn't end.  She screamed and lost consciousness.

            Rix saw the girl fall.  *Darn, the mageling is down.  I was actually 

looking forward to dueling with her.  Guess I'll just have to fight the 

others then.*  She launched a plasma blast at the group of colorfully skirted 

girls.

            Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the Scouts all rushed to Rhea's side 

when they saw her collapse.  She saw a flicker of movement out of the corner 

of her eye.  Turning her head, she saw that a plasma bolt was heading their 

way!  She knew she had to act fast.  "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

            The blue power bolt was suddenly intercepted by a sizzling ball of 

electricity and they both canceled out each other.

            Uncharacteristically, Sailor Moon immediately took over.  "Mercury, 

throw up a fog bank then stay here with Rhea and see of you can wake her up.  

I think we'll need her in this fight.  Jupiter, you're with me."  Everyone 

nodded.

            "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

            In an instant, the entire room was blanketed in fog.  Sailor Jupiter 

and Sailor Moon moved their way cautiously to either side of Commander Rix 

and waited.

            Rix was irritated.  She couldn't see anything in this fog!  She waved 

her hand and caused a gust of wind to spring up and blow the mist away.  When 

she was finally able to see, she saw that the two scouts advancing towards 

her.  *Damn!*

            As soon as they were able to see their target the two Scouts loosed 

their attacks.

            "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

            "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

            Rix reflexively raised a shield and the attacks struck it causing a 

large explosion.  When the dust settled, Rix simply stood there looking smug.  

"Was that the best you can do?  I guess it's my turn."

            The two Scouts backed away slowly as Rix started to glow.  She 

pointed at them and smiled.

            "Mercury Ice Storm Splash!"  A blast of cold energy swirled around 

Rix and encased her in ice.

            Sailor Mercury tried to lift Rhea up.  "Everybody run!"

            They needed no further encouragement.  Sailor Jupiter only paused 

long enough to take Rhea's unconscious form from Mercury and heft the girl 

onto her shoulder.  They ran out the doors and regrouped outside.

            "Any luck getting Rhea to wake up?" Sailor Moon wheezed.

            The blue scout shook her head.  "I don't understand it.  There's 

nothing physically wrong with her.  She just won't wake up."

            Sailor Jupiter looked grim.  "Well, if she doesn't then we're in 

trouble."

            Captain Raze walked into General Riven's command room.  "How's our 

operative doing, Riven?"

            The general grunted as he monitored the screen in front of him.  "It 

is getting harder to do detailed scans of the surface due to the rise in the 

magical level, but Rix seems to have met up with some resistance, sir."

            "Nothing too serious, I hope."

            "I don't think so, sir...ah, there we go.  She just broke free of 

whatever it was that was holding her.  It won't be long now."

            "Has she opened the well?"

            "Yes, sir.  Should I call her back?"

            Raze tapped his chin.  "No...let her have some fun."

            There was a loud crash and the doors of the church blew open.  Out 

stalked a very annoyed Commander Kharma Rix.  "How dare you do that to me?!  

That's it, you all die."

            "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

            A wall of fog sprang up and screened the Scouts from the irate Rix.

            "Take cover in the woods.  Hurry!" Sailor Mercury yelled.  "My fog 

won't last long."

            The group of girls ran into the forest and took shelter behind the 

trunk of a large tree.

            Jupiter set Rhea down on the grass.  "What now?"

            "I think we should try to contact Raye…and Mina, too," Sailor Moon 

said.

            Mercury nodded.  "Ok, you stay here and do that.  Jupiter and I will 

buy you some time."  She saw that Sailor Moon was about to object to staying 

behind, so she grabbed Jupiter's arm and headed back to the battle.

            "You did some pretty fast talking back there," the tall scout 

commented.  "Sailor Moon was about to order us to bring her along."

            Sailor Mercury sighed.  "It is our duty to protect her, no matter if 

it costs us our lives."

            "It already has before."

            The blue-haired scout nodded.  "Get ready, we're almost at the 

forest's edge."

            The two intrepid scouts peered through the last of the foliage and 

saw that the fog that Mercury had generated was still there.

            "Where is she?" Jupiter asked.

            Mercury brought up her visor and scanned the area.  "She's not in the 

fog."  She whipped her head back and forth around them.  "She's not in the 

surrounding forest either."

            "So where did she go?"     

            A plasma bolt suddenly shot straight down and hit the ground a foot 

or two in front of them.  Both scouts looked up and saw Rix floating in the 

air above the trees.

            "You really didn't expect me to fall for that trick again, did you?"  

She dived towards them, loosing plasma bolts and fireballs all the way.

            The scouts dodged the projectiles at first before splitting up.  Rix 

pulled out of her dive and chased after Sailor Mercury.

            Mercury ran deeper into the woods.  *I must lead her away from 

Serena!*  She was running so fast that she almost didn't see the ravine until 

she nearly ran into it.  She barely managed to stop herself in time before 

going over the edge.  A rustling sound caused the blue scout to turn around.

            Rix stepped out of the brush.  "Well, looks like you have nowhere to 

go."

            Sailor Mercury took a step backward and felt a couple of loose 

pebbles fall into the fissure.  "I'm not finished yet.  Mercury Aqua 

Rhapsody!"

            The commander leaped into the air and the water blast shot under her 

and pulverized the tree behind her.  While still in the air, she launched her 

attack.

            Mercury threw up her arms to try and block it but was surprised when 

she felt her hands being bound.  A long black tendril had wrapped itself 

around her arms.  She tried to break free but the tendril pulsed and she fell 

unconscious.

            Rix landed beside her fallen opponent and smiled.  "One down, two to 

go.  I must thank Master Bane for teaching me this trick."  She levitated 

Mercury's body up and placed a force sphere around it.  After a moment of 

concentration it vanished.  *Now, for the others.*

            Sailor Jupiter felt like she had just run a marathon, but she knew 

that she had to keep her enemy busy.  Up ahead, she saw the ground rise up to 

form a slight hill.  She circled it and saw a small opening and crawled into 

it.  Her heart was beating a mile a minute.  *I'll be safe inside this cave.*  

The scout suddenly felt ashamed of herself.  Why was she hiding?  She was no 

coward!

            "Enough of this running!  If that witch wants a fight I'll give her 

one."  She wormed her way out of the hole and shouted, "Come and get me!"

            "If you like," Commander Rix's voice echoed in the breeze.  She 

materialized in front of the green scout...as well as to the right...and the 

left...and behind!  Soon a ring of Kharma Rixes encircled the lone Sailor 

Scout.  "I'll let you go first," the Rixes said, "Let's see if you can find 

out which one of us is real."

            Sailor Jupiter was ready.  "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  She spun around 

and a torrent of electrical bolts flashed out of her tiara.  

            Each of the Rixes was struck but only one reacted by hitting the 

ground.

            Jupiter grinned and ran to the woman lying face up.  The other 

'Rix'es were already starting to disappear.  "I've got you now, witch!" the 

Sailor Scout said hoisting the commander up by the front of her uniform 

jacket.

            Rix grinned.  "Think again."  Like the others, this Rix also started 

to disappear.

            Jupiter let go as she vanished.  "If she was fake, then where--"

            "Right behind you."

            The thunder scout tried to turn around but suddenly found her arms 

pinned to her side.  Looking down, she saw that a length of black tendril was 

coiling around he waist.  Before she could even struggle, the coil pulsed and 

she blacked out.

            Rix placed a force sphere around her second captive and made it 

vanish again.  "That's two."

            Sailor Moon still huddled next to the tree with Rhea.  She kept one 

eye on the unconscious girl and one on her communicator.  She had been trying 

for the past ten minutes to contact Raye or Mina but for some reason she 

couldn't get through.  After a few more static-filled minutes of trying, 

Serena screamed n frustration, "Why won't it work?"

            Rix materialized in front of the Scout leader.  "Perhaps because I 

put up a jamming field when I got here?  Oh, and thanks for trying to contact 

your friends.  I was able to detect your transmissions and it made finding 

you a lot easier."

            Sailor Moon got up and stood protectively in front of Rhea.  She drew 

out her Eternal Tier and brandished it like a club.  "Stay back!  I know how 

to use this thing."

            "Oh, yeah?  Let's see you try."

            Sailor Moon saw red.  She hated being teased.  "Silver Moon..."

            Rix whispered a word and the two spheres bearing the bodies of Sailor 

Mercury and Jupiter appeared.

            "Crystal Power..."

            The commander placed her captives in front of her...right in the path 

of Sailor Moon's attack.

            "Ki--"  Sailor Moon stopped short and gasped.  Her face paled and the 

Eternal Tier fell from her nerveless hand.  "What have you done to them?!"

            Rix shrugged.  "Just this..."  She threw out her arm and tendrils 

shot out from under her sleeve.  They flew towards Sailor Moon and wrapped 

around her neck.

            The Scout leader tried to claw them off, but she couldn't get a grip.

            "And that makes three," Rix said as her tendrils glowed and the Scout 

leader fell.

*****

            Rhea groaned.  "Ugh, what happened."  She opened one eye and looked 

around slowly...and saw a silvery-gray fog everywhere.  "I'm in the 

dreamscape again?"

            "Yes you are, Rhea," Daniel said emerging from the mists.

            "Dad!"  Rhea ran to him and hugged her father fiercely.  "It's so 

good to see you again."  She frowned.  "Wait, this is the dreamscape, but I 

don't remember falling asleep."

            "You didn't fall asleep, honey.  You were unconscious and in danger.  

I brought you here to save you."

            "What do you mean?"

            Daniel sighed.  "After you were exposed to the mana wells for a 

second time your body absorbed so much magical energy that it shut down.  

Your mind would have been next.  I was able to use what little power I had to 

rescue your consciousness and bring you into the dreamscape.  You were 

practically here anyway."

            "The mana well!  The Scouts!  What's happening to them?"

            "I'm afraid it's not going well.  Amy, Lita, and Serena have all been 

captured."

            Rhea gasped.  "I've got to go back and help them!"

            "That won't be easy, dear.  Your body is too charged with mana.  To 

simply jump back into your body right now would endanger your psyche.  You 

might become a vegetable for the rest of your life."

            The girl shook her head.  "I don't care.  I have to save my friends.  

Please...help me, father."

            Daniel chuckled.  "You are definitely my daughter, bull-headed and 

stubborn, and you have your mother's compassion.  I expected no less from 

you.  Of course I'll help."

            "Thank you, dad," Rhea said embracing Daniel again.  "What do I do?"

            "Don't worry about getting back into your body, I'll handle that.  

Now, when you do get back, the accumulated magic will start attacking your 

mind.  Don't fight it.  It'll hurt, but if you try and fight it, you'll 

create a feedback loop and your brain will be cooked in its juices.  Just 

ride it out.  You-you'll be fine if you do."  

            Daniel turned away, afraid to look in his daughter's eyes.  Rhea, 

though, noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

            The former mage took a deep breath.  "There's something you should 

know.  If you are able to survive the transition, there's no guarantee that 

you will keep your powers.  In fact, I don't know what might happen.  I've 

never encountered anything like this before."

            "It doesn't matter.  If there's any chance that I can go back and 

help the others I'll take it."

            "Alright," Daniel sighed.  "Close your eyes and relax.  You might 

feel a slight disorientation when I send you back."

            "I'm ready, dad."  Rhea shut her eyes.  "I love you."

            He smiled.  "I love you, too, daughter."  He started chanting.

            The young mage felt a gradual stretching and compressing of her body 

at the same time.  Her stomach was doing flip-flops and she felt slightly 

nauseous.  There was a roaring in her ears.  It slowly got louder and louder 

and...

*****

            Suddenly, Rhea was back in her own body and the pain in her head was 

immense.  *Ride it out...ride it out...*  Rhea grit her teeth and repeated 

the phrase in her mind like a mantra.

            Commander Rix had just enclosed Sailor Moon in a force bubble when 

she noticed Rhea move slightly.  *Hmm, looks like the mageling might be 

waking up soon.  I hope she's more entertaining than her friends.*  She 

walked over to Rhea and waited.

            In her mind, Rhea felt like she was trying to tread water in an ocean 

of magical energy, a very big ocean...and a hurricane was whipping 

mountainous waves all around her.  * I...can't hold it.  It's too much!*  A 

wave washed over her and she struggled to the surface.  Rhea suddenly opened 

her eyes.  *Wait, this is wrong.  I must stop fighting it...*

            She stopped treading and slowly sank beneath the waves and the 

roiling sea.  Underneath the surface, everything was calm.  *My father was 

right.  How could I have forgotten his instructions?*

            #You should always listen to your elders, child.#

            Rhea looked around.  "Who's there?  Where are you?"

            A chuckle.  #I am Gaia, goddess of the Earth, and right now I am all 

around you.  This magic you are swimming in is all mine, and all me.  I am 

here to help you, Rhea.#

            *Alright...thank you, Gaia.  What should I do?*

            #Open yourself up to me.  I'll do the rest.#

            Rhea lay back and relaxed.  The magical ocean around her glittered 

and swirled, coalescing into a stately female figure--the goddess, Gaia.

            The goddess smiled.  #Very good, child.  Don't be afraid.#  She put a 

hand on the girl's forehead.  #Yes, you are ready.#

            Rhea saw Gaia's hand glow and the lights composing the goddess's body 

rushed down the hand and into her body.

            It was incredible.  She suddenly felt like she had the power to do 

anything.  It was a heady and intoxicating feeling.  In the strictest sense 

of the word, Rhea was drunk...with power.

            #Easy, child,# Gaia's voice soothed.  #Let it come to you slowly.#

            Rhea nodded and soon, the lightheadedness faded.  *Wow, what 

happened?*

            #I have infused you with a small portion of my magic.  It won't last 

long, but you should have the strength to awaken yourself now.#

            *Thank you, Gaia.  I do feel stronger.*  She took a moment to compose 

herself.  *Here goes...*

            Rix tapped her foot impatiently.  It had been nearly half an hour and 

the mageling hadn't moved.  She was seriously considering just taking her 

prisoner and heading back to the _Wrath_.  *That's it, I've got no time for 

this.*  Rix was about to form a force sphere when she sensed something.

            Rhea started to glow slightly and Rix backed away.  The glow 

intensified until it became almost blinding.  Suddenly, there was a large 

explosion of light and Rix was thrown off her feet and into the bushes.

            Scratched by thorns and brushing leaves out of her hair, Commander 

Rix was suddenly in no mood for taking prisoners.  *I'm going to kill her 

and have done with it!*  When she made her way back to where Rhea's body lay, 

it wasn't there.

            "Are you looking for me?" Rhea said stepping out from behind a tree.

            Rix smiled.  "So, you're finally awake.  That was a pretty impressive 

light show before.  I was afraid that you'd blown yourself up and robbed me 

the chance to kill you."

            Rhea ignored the threat.  "Let the Scouts go."

            "Why don't you come and make me?"

            The young mage bristled, but kept calm.  *I don't know how long 

Gaia's magic is going to last, so I better end this quick.*  She drew on the 

magic and cast a fireball...and she nearly fell over when she launched it.

            Rix was ready for an attack, but nothing like this.  Her magical 

senses were blaring and it was all she could do to erect a shield and hope 

for the best.  The overpowered fireball struck the barrier and engulfed it.  

Rix was being baked inside her shield!  The commander gathered her magic and 

teleported out at the last instant before her shield failed.

            Rhea saw her fire blast appear to consume the witch and sighed.  "Wow, 

that was something--"

            "Not so fast, girl!" Rix said from behind the young mage.  She was 

singed and there was a faint smell of smoke clinging to her.  "That was 

pretty impressive, but I do not enjoy being nearly set on fire.  

            She launched her tendrils and they wrapped around the girl.  

"However, I will enjoy draining your energy!"

            The young mage drew upon her borrowed magic once again and summoned 

an energy knife, but before she could use it to cut her bindings, she started 

feeling weak.  The knife dropped from her hands and dissolved.  Soon, she 

fell to her knees.  "No..."

            Rix laughed.  "On the contrary, mageling.  Yes!"

            Rhea gasped.  *...if she wants...energy, then...that's what she'll 

get..."  She placed her hands on the tendrils and closed her eyes.  She 

gathered her magic and her hands started to crackle.  The tendrils sensed the 

power and started to draw it away.  The girl smiled faintly and increased the 

flow of energy.

            Kharma frowned slightly.  Something was wrong.  The energy drainage 

was speeding up.  In fact the tendrils were glowing.  Suddenly, they began to 

smoke.  The commander's eyes widened and she tried to halt the energy flow, 

but it wouldn't stop!

            Rhea opened her eyes a moment later and saw that the tendrils were 

ablaze with magical fire.  Rix was on the ground writhing.  Rhea stood and 

stopped the magic flow, but it was too late.  The fire had spread to the 

witch's body.

            Commander Kharma Rix knew she was going to die.  The magic she had 

absorbed was working its way into each of individual cells and setting them 

on fire.  Every counterspell she tried had failed.  She felt her body being 

slowly burned away, but she latched onto one thought: kill the person who did 

this to her.  

            With an effort, Rix struggled into a kneeling position and lunged at 

Rhea, but it was too late.  Her body was too far gone and it turned into ash 

as she started her lunge.  The ash settled onto the ground and out of it rose 

the form Gaia.

            #Well done, child.#

            Rhea didn't hear the goddess's praise.  "I killed her,,,I-I didn't 

mean to...but I killed her..."

            Gaia's eyes softened.  #No, child.  It wasn't you that killed her.  

It was her hatred that killed her.  Her hatred and the magic.  Let this be a 

lesson for you, Rhea Shidou.  Magic can be a powerful tool, but be careful to 

not let it consume you.#

            The young girl nodded.  "I understand, goddess."  She looked around.  

"Where are the Scouts?"

            #They are being held in subspace.  I will retrieve them.#  Gaia 

raised her hand and a rift opened.  She gestured and the three spheres 

bearing the Sailor Scouts floated out.

            "Are they alright?"

            #They will be fine, mage.  They will awaken once I release them from 

their prisons.#

            Rhea started.  "I am afraid you misspoke, goddess.  I am not a mage 

yet.  I'm still an apprentice."

            Gaia looked miffed.  #According to whom, child?#

            "Well, I guess according to my uncle, Trent...and my spellbook."

            #No longer, Rhea.  As I am the goddess of the Earth, I hereby bestow 

upon you the title of mage.# Gaia said in a regal voice, then she winked, 

#And if your uncle has any problems with that, let him talk to me.  Now for 

those force spheres.#

            As the newly promoted mage watched, the goddess clapped her hands and 

the spheres dissolved.  The Scouts slowly drifted to the ground and Rhea ran 

to them.  She gently shook Sailor Moon and was rewarded when the Scout leader 

groaned.

            "Ugh...What happened?"

            Rhea let out a sigh of relief.  "You were captured by that witch.  I 

was able to save you...with a bit of help from Gaia."

            Sailor Moon looked around slowly and saw the glowing form of the 

goddess.  "...Gaia?"

            #Yes, Moon child.  Do not worry, you and your friends will be 

alright.#

            Sailor Moon nodded and her broach began to glow.  She gasped and 

cupped her hands around it and opened the cover.  The Silver Crystal floated 

out and flew in front of the Earth goddess.

            Gaia extended a hand towards the Crystal and closed her eyes.  After 

a few moments, she nodded.  #I understand, Serenity, and you are quite 

welcome.  It was nice speaking to you again.#

            The Crystal bobbed in agreement and flew back into Sailor Moon's 

broach.

            "What was that all about?" Rhea asked the goddess.

            #It was nothing,# Gaia said in a wistfully, #Just talking with an old 

friend.#  She saw the others starting to wake up.  #It appears as though my 

work here is done.  I must return to the earth.#

            "Wait," the mage said.  "Can't you do something about the mana wells 

and the magical level?"

            Gaia shook her head.  #I am afraid not, child.  All this is as it 

should be.#

            "What do you mean?"

            The Earth goddess started to fade.  #All will be revealed to you...in 

time.#

            General Riven was still in his office and still monitoring Commander 

Rix's mission.  He could have had someone else do this task, but Rix had been 

his second-in-command for so long now that he almost felt a fatherly sort of 

love towards her.  He felt it was his duty to keep an eye out on her.  That's 

why his heart nearly stopped when the computer informed him that Commander 

Kharma Rix had died.  

            With a shaking hand, Riven asked his computer for confirmation.  

After an agonizingly long few seconds, the general got the news he feared.  

Rix was dead.

            He allowed himself a few minutes of grief before he duties compelled 

him to report this to his master.  He composed an encrypted message and sent 

it to Bane and waited.  A minute later, the sorcerer entered the office.

            "You had some bad news to report, General?"

            "Yes Master, Commander Rix has been killed."

            "I see, what about her ship?"

            Riven was momentarily thrown off balance by Bane's question.  "Her 

ship?"

            "Yes, was it destroyed or not?"

            "I-I don't know, Master.  I don't think it was.  I didn't detect any 

explosion."

            "Well, activate its self-destruct by remote then, General."

            "Y-yes, sir."  Riven went over to his desk and pressed his comm 

button.  "Bridge, activate the self-destruct on scoutship _Epsilon 6_."

            A moment passed then the Bridge responded.  "I am unable to, sir.  

The rise in the magic level that has been interfering with our sensors is 

also blocking the destruction signal."

            The general looked back at Bane.  "What should I do now, sir?"

            The sorcerer turned around and headed towards the exit.  "Do not 

worry, General.  This is but a minor problem and I will handle it."

            Riven nodded and when Bane left, he slumped back into his chair, his 

grief finally overwhelming him.

End Part 8


	9. Daughters of Destiny chapter 9

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 9

by: Johnny Ng

            Trent was tossing and turning in his empty bed.  He had been having 

the same dream over and over for the past week now; he was standing over Mina 

with his hand raised...but he couldn't strike her.  It was the eyes, so full 

of fear, but yet still held...love?

            He growled and threw off his sheets.  *Why won't she get out of my 

head!*  Trent got up and headed to the bathroom.  He turned on the tap and 

splashed some cold water on his face.  Looking into the mirror, he saw a more 

than slightly haggard looking person looking back at him.  As he looked, the 

reflection began to blur.  The mage blinked and saw not his own face, but the 

face of Mina staring at him with those expressive eyes.

            "Aaahhhh!  Why won't you leave me alone!!" Trent screamed.  He banged 

his fists against the glass, shattering it.  He was sweating profusely now, 

and his blond hair hung in front of his face in unruly bangs.  The mage 

stared down at the sink and saw that the water was stained red--red with his 

blood.  He didn't want to but he looked up.  The mirror now sported a 

spiderweb of cracks, but Mina's face was no longer there.

            He sighed and walked out of the bathroom.  Finding some bandages, he 

wrapped them around the cut he received on his left hand.  *One advantage of 

having a wife who's a doctor.*  He looked around the empty room.  *Just wish 

she was around more.*

            Trent walked to the window and looked out.  The Earth was just 

peeking over the rim of the Moon, and somewhere on that planet was a girl who 

possibly knew something about him than he didn't.  "I think it's about time I 

did something about that."

            Mina was walking dejectedly to the Hikawa shrine.  *I sure hope the 

others can do it.  I wish I could have went with them.*  She kicked at a 

pebble.  *I hope Trent's, ok.*  She found another pebble and kicked that too.

            "You'll wear out your shoes like that."

            Mina froze.  *That voice...*  She turned around.  "Trent," she 

whispered.

            The mage walked forward and frowned.  The girl in front of him looked 

like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.  "I have not come for a 

fight...Mina, isn't it?"

            She nodded.  It was taking all her willpower not to run to him and 

embrace him.  Mina swallowed.  "Wh-what do you want?"

            Trent stopped short.  What did he want?  "I just want to...talk."  He 

saw a park up ahead.  "Maybe we should go someplace more private."

            Every one of Mina's survival instincts were screaming at her not to 

trust Trent, that he was the enemy now; but her heart could not accept that.  

When she saw the park, her knees started to wobble.  It was the same park 

that they went to on their first date.

            Everything was spinning around in his head.  Trent didn't know what 

he was doing.  He looked over at the girl walking next to him.  Her golden 

hair sparkled in the sunlight, but he saw that a couple strands were out of 

place.  He resisted the urge to brush them back.  *Why is she having this 

effect on me?  I am a married man.  I don't even know this girl...do I?*

            Mina saw that Trent was looking at her.  She started sweating.  *Oh 

no, what should I do?*  Then she giggled nervously.

            The mage was startled.  "What is it?"

            The blond drew back slightly.  "Oh, it was...nothing.  I-I was just 

thinking that we're so nervous that it feels like we're on a date...or 

something."  Mina laughed nervously.  *I know you're in there somewhere, 

Trent.  Remember!*

            Trent smiled faintly, then sighed.  "I can't remember going on any 

dates.  In fact, I don't remember much about my past life."  He suddenly 

stood up and cried out in frustration.  "I don't know why I'm even doing 

this!  You're my enemy."

            Mina reached out and grabbed Trent's arm.  "Please, let me help."

            A shock went through the mage's body when Mina touched him.  It was 

as if a window was opening in his mind.  He snatched his arm back.  "D-don't 

touch me!"  Trent backed away.  "Just leave me alone!"  He signaled to the 

_Wrath_ and teleported away, more confused than ever.

            Mina watched him go with tears in her eyes.  "Oh, Trent...," she 

sobbed.

            Dr. Kavor was in her office when Trent barged into the Medical Bay.

            "Jana!" the mage cried, "I need your help.  There's something wrong.  

I'm remembering things, feeling things, that are...wrong."  *But are they?*

            The doctor looked thoughtful.  "Come with me.  I'll see what I can 

do."  She took Trent to the med lab and told him to lie down on the bio 

table.  "I'm going to examine your neural pathways.  They might be showing 

signs of degradation.  That might be causing you to have false memories."

            Trent nodded and Jana pressed a button on the bed.  A panel in the 

ceiling opened up and a machine lowered until it was right over the mage's 

head.  The doctor reached up and tapped the machine's controls.  "Just lie 

there and close your eyes.  This scan will only take a moment."

            The machine hummed and a light shone on Trent's face.  The screen on 

the bio table's side displayed the results.  

            Jana frowned and adjusted the controls on the machine and the light 

turned red.  The screen displayed a different set of results and the doctor 

nodded.  She turned off the machine and it retracted back into the ceiling.

            "So, what's the prognosis, doc?" Trent asked.

            "I'll have to perform a few more tests, dear.  I'm going to sedate 

you now."  She pressed a button and the table's headrest glowed briefly and 

the mage instantly went under.  Dr. Kavor then pressed another button and 

sent a message to Master Bane.

            A moment later, the lab doors opened.

            "What is it, doctor?" Bane asked.

            "It's about Trent, Master.  I just performed a neural scan.  The 

brainwashing effects are wearing off.  His mind is too strong for the 

reconditioning to take hold.  Further brainwashing attempts would only prove 

futile."

            The sorcerer thought for a moment.  "Then turn him into a drone."

            Dr. Kavor's eyebrows raised in surprise.  "A drone, Master?  Would it 

be wise to make a drone with power like Trent's?"

            "I will take full responsibility for him.  Better to have the mage's 

power at my disposal in a drone than not to have it at all.  In fact, I think 

I have a task for him already.  Perform the procedure."  Bane walked to the 

lab doors.  "I regret that you will have to lose your 'husband'."

            Jana shrugged.  "It wasn't like he was my real husband.  I'll get to 

it right away.  What do you want me to do with his essence when I'm done."

            "Place it in a stasis cube and give it to me.  I believe he will be 

an excellent source of conversation."

            Raye was meditating in front of the Great Fire.  It had been nearly 

three hours since Serena had called her on the communicator, and she was 

starting to get worried.

            "Raye," Grandpa called out, "Your friend Mina's here."

            "Okay, I'm in the Great Fire room."  The priestess got up and dusted 

off her robes.  Mina walked in a little while later.

            "Make yourself comfortable, Mina.  The others should be here soon; at 

least they'd better.  I hate missing out on a fight."  When Mina remained 

silent, Raye turned to her...and immediately saw that there was something 

wrong.  

            "What happened, Mina?"

            The blond sighed.  "I saw Trent."

            That made Raye pause.  "You saw Trent?!  How--what happened?"

            Mina described her encounter with Trent.  "He had lost his memory," 

she said at the end.  "That's why he doesn't know us...or me."

            Raye shook her head.  "He still came to talk to you.  That shows that 

he at least knew you."

            "I suppose, but..."  Mina started to cry.  "What he said...to leave 

him alone..."

            The priestess put her arm comfortingly around the blond.  "He didn't 

mean it.  He was confused."  *But if you met up with Trent, then who's Serena 

fighting with?*

            "Yo, Raye!  Some more of your friends just showed up!" Chad yelled.

            "Just tell them to come to the Great Fire room."  She turned to Mina.  

"Serena and the others are coming.  They'll should be able to tell us 

something."

            Serena, Amy, Lita, and Rhea all walked into the room and Raye gave 

them annoyed look.  "What took you guys so long?"

            "We had a run-in with someone at the church, but it wasn't Trent," 

Serena said.  "Whoever it was, though, she gave us a good beating.  If it 

wasn't for Rhea we'd all have been captured and on Bane's ship by now, and 

speaking of her..."  The blond gestured and the girl stepped forward.  

"...may I present to you Rhea Shidou, newly promoted mage!"

            Rhea stood there looking embarrassed while Serena, Raye, and Lita 

cheered loudly; Amy merely clapped politely.  

            Mina went up to the mage and hugged her fiercely.  "Trent would have 

been so proud of you," she said emotionally.

            "How did this happen?" Raye asked.  "What happened at the church 

anyway?"

            The three Scouts who were there related the events of the fight, and 

Rhea took up the recounting at the end.

            "So," Raye said finally, her voice sounding defeated, "all three mana 

wells are open.  That's it then, Bane can now start draining the Earth's 

magic."

            Mina's eyes flashed.  "No!  I will not give up!  On the Earth or on 

Trent.  There must be something we can do!"

            "The only way I can think of to stop Bane is to get aboard his ship," 

Amy said.  "But we don't know where it is."

            Rhea's eyes suddenly widened.  "The scoutship!"

            "The what?" Lita asked.

            "The scoutship," Rhea repeated.  "It's still there!  It wasn't 

destroyed."

            "Are you sure?" Serena asked.  "I don't think I saw it."

            Raye snorted.  "According to you, you were unconscious for most of 

the fight."

            Amy managed to head off the possible argument.  "If the ship is still 

there then that might be what we need to get to the ship."

            Mina was already on her feet.  "Well then, what are we waiting for, 

let's go!"

            "Alright, shut it off," Dr. Kavor told her assistant.  She walked to 

the side of the bio table and examined the display.  *Good.  It worked.*  

"Take this drone to General Riven.  He'll know what to do with him."

            The assistant unhooked the neural interface.  "Come with me," he told 

the drone.

            Dr. Kavor waited until they had both left before she went to the 

interface and removed a small glowing cube.  "Hello, Trent."

            The cube pulsed.  *Wha-what happened?  Who're you...?*

            "Ah, you've finally broken free of the brainwashing."

            *What are you...*  Suddenly all the events since the time he had been 

captured came rushing back to him.  *Jana!  What have you done to me?!*

            "Oh, nothing much, husband," Jana said offhandedly.  "I just 

separated you from your body, that's all."

            *Don't you dare call me that!  You're not my wife!*

            "Oooh, such fire.  It almost makes me wish I did share my bed with 

you."

            Trent ignored the implications in that statement.  *Put me back in my 

body!*

            "I'd rather not, Master Bane specifically requested that you become a 

drone.  Just don't think about it too much, dear.  After all, you don't have 

a brain anymore."  Dr. Kavor laughed and put the cube in her pocket.

            The grounds around the church were quiet again, that is until Rhea 

and the others teleported there.

            "There it is," the mage said pointing to the scoutship.

            Serena nodded.  "Ok.  Amy what do you have to do?"

            Amy took out her computer and walked to the ship.  "I'm going to 

access the ship's onboard computer and that should-"

            Both Rhea and Raye sensed danger at that instant.  They whirled 

around and saw someone materialize a few yards away from them.

            "We've got company," the priestess warned and transformed into Sailor 

Mars.  The rest of the Scouts also transformed.

            The person in front of them was dressed in a type of dark armor and a 

helmet covered his head and facial features.  He advanced towards the ship 

with his hand raised and glowing.  When he got closer he discharged a plasma 

bolt at the ship.

            With cat-like reflexes, Rhea raised an energy barrier around the 

ship.  The bolt struck the wall and bounced off into the trees.

            "What do you think you're doing?  Who are you?!" Sailor Moon shouted.

            "I must destroy the ship," the armored figure said in a monotone 

voice.  He started to raise his hand again.

            "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

            A golden chain whipped out and wrapped itself around the dark mage.

            "You're not going anywhere, buster!" Sailor Venus cried.

            The mage looked down at the chain twined around his body and 

shrugged.  He flexed his arms and the chain snapped.  His arm shot up and 

another bolt lanced out at the ship and struck the shield.

            Rhea grunted.  Whoever this person was, he was powerful.  "Be careful 

Scouts, this guy is strong!"

            Sailor Jupiter flung a lightning bolt at him, but it just bounced off 

the armor.  "Rhea's right.  He's too strong.  We have to find a weak point."

            Mercury had her visor down and she was analyzing the dark mage's 

armor.  "His helmet!  We have to knock it off.  Then we'll have a clear shot 

at his head."

            Sailor Mars nodded and looked at Venus.  "You ready?"  The blond 

Scout gave a thumbs up.

            "Mars Flame Sniper!"  The fire arrow crashed into the helmet and tore 

it off.  Not a second later, Venus called out her attack.

            "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

            As the golden beam of energy streaked towards it target, Sailor Venus 

caught a glimpse of the dark mage's face through the smoke of Mars's attack.  

"Trent!  No!"

            Trent looked at the incoming laser attack indifferently.  He 

whispered a command and a shield appeared in front of his face and deflected 

the beam.

            Sailor Venus felt her legs grow weak with relief.  "Sailor Moon, you 

have got to heal him!"

            "No problem," Scout leader said.  The summoned the Silver Crystal and 

held it in her hand.  "Moon Crystal Healing!"

            A blinding white light shone forth, but Trent neatly dodged it.  

Sailor Moon tried again, but the mage sidestepped it again.  "Uh, can you 

guys hold him still for a second?"

            Venus and Mercury nodded and double-teamed him with the former 

lassoing him with her chain and the latter using her ice powers to freeze him 

to the ground.

            Sailor Moon smiled.  "Good.  Moon Crystal Healing!"

            The light bathed over Trent, but it had no effect.  He struggled 

against his restraints and succeeded in breaking them.

            "What happened?" Venus asked hysterically.  "Why didn't it work?"

            Rhea was still maintaining the shield around the ship but sent a 

mental probe at Trent.  *Ok, uncle, let's see if we can find out what's the 

problem.*  After a few minutes of searching, Rhea gasped.  "Everyone, that's 

not Trent!"  At the Scouts' vacant looks, she explained, "Trent's mind isn't 

in his body.  He's under someone else's control."

            "Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked.  "Then what should we do?"

            "Keep him busy.  "I'm going to try a spell that might allow me to 

sever the controlling connection."

            The Scouts immediately went into action.  Every time Trent tried to 

blast the scoutship, walls of ice and of fire appeared and blocked his path.  

Golden chains kept wrapping themselves around his legs and tripping him up, 

and white-hot lightning strikes blinded his eyes.  Nevertheless, he kept on 

moving to the ship.

            "Hurry, Rhea," Mars said.  "We can't keep this up forever."  Trent 

was now a few feet away from the ship.

            The younger girl's forehead furrowed in concentration as she finished 

the last phrase of her spell and pointed at her uncle.

            For a long moment nothing happened.  Trent had his hand raised and 

was about to smash it against the ship's side when suddenly his eyes rolled 

back into his head and he collapsed.

            Rhea gasped and fell to her knees, but she waved the other girls off.  

"H-how's Trent?"

            Mercury took out her computer and did a quick scan.  "He's alive, but 

that's about all I can say.  He's registering no mental activity.  For all 

intents and purposes, Trent's in a coma."  She looked at Rhea.  "You said 

that Trent's mind wasn't in his body?"  At the girl's nod, the blue scout 

continued, "Well, then that's it.  If we want to wake Trent, then we're going 

to have to get his consciousness back."

            Sailor Moon asked, "But where is it?"

            "Bane," Sailor Venus growled out.  "He has it.  I know he does.  He 

turned Trent into this...this..."  Her lips began to tremble and she turned 

away quickly.

            Rhea cleared her throat.  "Mercury, why don't you go get what you 

needed from the ship's computer."  She saw the Scout nod before she went over 

to Venus.  Before she reached her, though, the blond Scout raised her hand.

            "I know what you are going to say, Rhea.  'Don't worry Mina, we'll 

get him back.'  'He'll be alright, just you wait.'  Well, I'm tired of 

hearing it!"  She detransformed and tore the pendant from her neck.  "Do you 

hear me?  I tired of it!"  

            She let the pendant fall from her hands.  "I-I don't want to go 

through with it anymore.  I've lost him so many times...I just can't...Just 

leave me alone."

            Mina turned and was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her 

shoulder and spin her around.  Before she could utter a word of protest, she 

heard a loud smack and felt her head snap to the right.  Lifting her hand 

slowly, Mina felt the left side of her face where there was a large red 

palmprint.  Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

            Rhea lowered her hand and stared at the blond, her eyes ablaze with 

fury.  "I can't believe how selfish you are!  Trent means a lot to me, too!  

To all of us.  Just answer me this, do you love him?"

            Mina murmured an answer.

            "What?"

            "Yes..."

            "How much do you love him?"

            "He...he means more to me than my own life..."

            The younger girl seemed satisfied with that answer.  "Do you know how 

much he loves you?" she asked softly.

            The blond shook her head.

            The young mage took out her palmtop and access a page.  "Here, read 

this.  Trent often used his spellbook to write his thoughts in.

            Mina took the computer with trembling hands and started reading the 

page:

                                Loving You

                                                A caring touch,

                                                A soft caress,

                                                These are the things 

                                                That say it best.

                                                Of saying,

                                                I love you.

                                                A whispered word,

                                                A playful glance,

                                                This is the meaning,

                                                Of true romance.

                                                Of saying,

                                                I love you.

                                                A heartfelt smile,

                                                A warm embrace,

                                                The look of happiness

                                                Upon your face.

                                                Your gentle call,

                                                Says it all.

                                                Of saying,

                                                I love you.

            I dedicate this poem to my one and only, Mina Aino.  I will love you 

always...and if you are reading this, I guess my secret's out.  I admit it, 

I'm a hopeless poet.

            Mina shut the computer slowly.  The tears streaming down her face 

were tears of love.  "Oh, Trent...I'm sorry."

            Rhea hugged her gently.  "Now you know, Mina."  She held the pendant 

in her hands.  "I think you dropped this."

            Mina slowly took the pendant and held it close to her chest before 

fastening it back around her neck.  "Thank you, you've helped me more than 

you'll ever know."

            There were sounds of panic coming from the ship.  Rhea turned and saw 

Mercury jumping out of the cockpit.  "Take cover!" she yelled.

            Everybody ran to the trees and dove to the ground as, seconds later, 

the scoutship exploded.

            Sailor Moon spat some dirt out of her mouth.  "Is everyone ok?"

            Jupiter and Mars groaned.  The two of them had picked up Trent's body 

and were the last to make it to the trees, and so fared the worst.  Mercury 

went over to them and examined them.

            The Scout leader made her way to Rhea and Mina.  "Is everything ok 

now?"  She saw them both nod and smiled.  A minute later, the other three 

Scouts made their way over, Jupiter had Trent slung over her shoulder.

            "They're all fine," Mercury said, "Just a few cuts and scrapes."

            Jupiter grunted.  "Hey, Mina.  Tell your boyfriend to lose some 

weight.  He weighs a ton."

            "Maybe I should cook for him," the blond pondered.

            The tall scout grinned and put the mage down.  "I want him to lose 

some weight, not his appetite."

            "What made the ship blow up?" Rhea asked.

            Mercury answered.  "Apparently it had an auto self-destruct.  It was 

activated when I started downloading from the main computer without the right 

authorization, but I think I got what I needed."  She took out her 

minicomputer and analyzed the data.  "It'll take me a day or so to decrypt 

most of this, but I think I was able to download the coordinates of Bane's 

ship."

            Sailor Moon dusted herself off.  "Well then, I guess we'll wait until 

tomorrow."

            "What are we going to do with Trent?" Rhea asked.

            Jupiter spoke up.  "I guess he could stay at my apartment for now."  

She grinned at Mina.  "I promise I won't do anything to him."

            The _Wrath's_ science officer detected an explosion on the scanners.  

"Captain, the _Epsilon 6_ has just been destroyed."

            Raze nodded.  *Well, I guess that solves that problem.*  "What about 

the drone we sent to do the job?"

            "I'm not picking him up on the sensors, sir.  He may have been killed 

when the ship blew up.  Drones aren't that smart, sir."

            "Very well, I will inform Master Bane."  The captain left the bridge 

and headed to the sorcerer's quarters.  Entering he walked to his master's 

desk.

            "I take it that Commander Rix's ship has been dealt with?" Bane asked 

before Raze could speak.

            "Yes, it has Master, but I'm afraid that Trent has been killed--"

            "No, he hasn't Captain.  I was controlling him myself.  Someone down 

there severed my link with him."

            Raze was taken aback.  Was his master admitting weakness?  He 

banished the thought instantly.  "So what happened to our drone?"

            "He has been retrieved by those Sailor Scouts."

            "Will that be a problem?"

            Bane's eye gleamed.  "Not to worry, Captain.  The drone is useless 

without his mind...and his mind is in my possession."  He held out his hand 

and a glowing cube appeared.

            Ever since Trent was placed inside the essence cube, he had been 

trying to get accustomed to the different environment.  Even though he had 

lost his eyes, he was able to sense what was going on around him.  Right now, 

what he was sensing was his own anger directed at Bane.  *Let me out, Bane!*

            "We shall see, my servant."

            "They will come for him, Master," Raze said.

            "What do I care?  The magical draining of this world has begun and 

it cannot be stopped.  Only Aiden could have stopped me and he and his family 

are gone."  *But if the prophecy is coming true...*

            *What are you talking about?*

            "Ah, you do not know, mage?  No, of course not.  Very well, I shall 

tell you."  The sorcerer leaned back and his voice assumed a wistful tone.  

"In all my travels, I have only met one person who matched me in power, 

Aiden.

            "He was the champion of the planet Inverna, one of the first planets 

I visited in my search for magic.  It was a peaceful planet, full of life and 

power.  It was my desire for Aiden to be my servant, but he declined.  I grew 

angry and challenged him to a duel, but he refused, saying he had neither the 

will nor the intention to fight me.  My anger grew more.  I declared that I 

would destroy Inverna if he didn't fight me.

            "Seeing that he had no choice, Aiden came.  It was a long and bitter 

battle, but in the end it was he who stood over me, clearly the victor."

            Captain Raze blanched.  His master...beaten?  It wasn't possible.

            Bane looked over at Raze.  "Do not look so surprised, Captain.  I was 

young at the time, and inexperienced.  I have lost my share of battles.  

There are some things you can't learn from your history books."

            Raze swallowed.  "If you say you were beaten by Aiden, how did you 

kill him?"

            "I waited until he turned his back," the sorcerer said 

matter-of-factly.  "He could have killed me if he wanted, but chose to let me 

live.  I made a different decision with him.  After killing him, I killed his 

family, and then I destroyed his world.

            Bane sighed.  "It is not something I am proud of."

            Trent was shocked.  *You killed all of Aiden's people?  But that's 

genocide!*

            "Yes, it was, and as I said I am not proud of it, but it had to be 

done.  You, my wayward servant, are all that is left of Aiden.  Somehow, you 

carry a part of his soul with you.  You are of his family."

            A though suddenly occurred to Trent.  Bane didn't know about 

Daniel...and that means he doesn't know about Rhea!  He had to keep this 

information secret from the sorcerer.  *If I am the last, then why not 

destroy me now?*

            "I just may do that, but for now, I am content just keeping you 

prisoner."  *Besides, the prophecy states that the descendants of Aiden shall 

resurrect him.*  

            Bane placed the cube on his desk.  "We must speak again, Trent.  This 

conversation has been most...invigorating."  He waved his hand and the cube 

vanished.  He turned to Raze.  "Leave me, Captain.  I wish to be alone."

            After Raze left, Bane sat in his darkened quarters and brooded.  

*Soon, Aiden.  Soon.*

End Part 9


	10. Daughters of Destiny chapter 10

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property 

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I 

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into 

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).  

Please email me with your questions, comments, and/or criticisms at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any 

feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Daughters of Destiny

Part 10

by: Johnny Ng

            Lita looked at the clock on the wall and saw that her last class was 

nearly over.  Mr. Hishari, though, was a stickler for rules and continued to 

teach.  

            When the bell rang, he squinted at the clock before shutting his 

book.  "Very well, class, you may leave.  Have a good weekend."  The sigh 

that the class emitted could be heard across the street, but Mr. Hishari's 

hearing was only slightly better than his eyesight, so he didn't hear 

anything.

            "I cannot believe how boring Hishari's class is," Serena complained 

once she was outside.

            Amy thought for a second.  "I don't think so.  I find his class very 

interesting."

            Mina laughed.  "Only you would find physics interesting, Amy."

            The four friends soon found themselves outside Lita's apartment.

            "I'm sorry we have to have our meeting at your place Lita," Serena 

said, "but Raye's grandfather is holding a some sort of Shinto ceremony at 

the shrine."

            "No problem, it gets kind of lonely for me living here all by myself 

with no one to talk to except my plants."

            Lita opened the door and Mina immediately went in.  "Where's Trent?" 

she asked.

            "He's in the guest room, still unconscious.  Luna and Artemis are in 

there with him, too."

            Mina looked in on Trent and sighed.  "Has there been any change?" she 

asked the cats.  She saw them shake their heads and came back to the living 

room and sat down disconsolately.

            Even though it pained Serena to see her friend like that she knew she 

had to get down to business.  She looked around and realized that a key 

person was missing.  "Hey, where's Rhea?"

            "She's at a freshman volleyball practice," Mina said.  "She should be 

here in about a half-hour."

            "Good, Raye should be here by then, too."  Serena turned to Amy.  

"Have you been able to find out anything from your computer?"

            The genius girl nodded.  "My decryption program has just finished.  I 

was able to download the coordinates for Bane's ship from the scout's 

navigational computers."

            "Good, now all we have to do is wait for Raye and Rhea to show up."  

Serena smiled.  "At least I'm not the one who's holding up everything this 

time."

            As they waited, Lita brought out some snacks and turned on the 

television.  No one really paid much attention to the droning news reporter, 

but one piece caught everyone's attention.

            Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaiou, the world-class racing star and 

violin player, appear to be cutting their tour in the United States short.  

Sources there say that the couple will be returning to Japan as early as 

tomorrow.

            Mina spoke up.  "Maybe we should wait for them.  We could use all the 

help we can get."

            Amy shook her head.  "I'm afraid we can't wait.  The coordinates I 

got are only good for today.  Apparently, the mothership changes position 

randomly, so if we wait too long, we'll miss it."

            "And we don't even know when they'll get here," Lita chipped in.  

"Besides, I'm sure we can handle whatever is on Bane's ship."

            There was a knock on the door and Serena went to answer it and let 

Raye and Rhea in.  She brought them both up to speed on what happened.

            "So, are we ready to go?" the priestess asked.

            There was suddenly another knock on the door and Darien entered.  

"You weren't on planning to anywhere without me, were you?"

            "Darien!" Serena exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here."  She ran up to 

him and hugged him and told him about the plan.

            "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

            Serena blushed.  "I didn't want you to get hurt...and I kinda 

forgot..."

            There were groans all around while Darien just chuckled.

            Raye signaled for everyone's attention.  "Ok, if we're all ready 

_now_, let's go."

            The Scouts and Darien transformed and joined hands with each other 

with Rhea in the middle.  Luna and Artemis walked out of the guestroom with 

worried expressions on their faces.

            "Be careful everyone," Luna said, "and good luck."

            The all nodded and began to power up.

            "Sailor Teleport!" Artemis cried when they were ready and they 

vanished in a flash of light.

            Sailor Pluto was inside a portal with Neptune and Uranus.  She was 

looking through the mists at the events going on in Lita apartment.

            Uranus shivered.  "How long are we going to stay here, Pluto?  Your 

portals always give me the creeps."

            "Not much longer, the Inners are about to leave."

            Neptune was looking in to her mirror again and frowned.  "It's 

strange.  The vision I am receiving is of a great darkness covering the 

Earth...but I'm sensing that it's necessary."

            The time scout was silent then murmured.  "Perhaps because it is."  

She peered deeper into the mists.  "They've teleported to Bane's ship."

            "Shouldn't we go and help them instead," the aqua-haired scout asked.  

Pluto had filled them in on what was happening in Japan between Trent and 

Bane.

            "They will be fine.  We must do our part."

            Uranus threw up her hands.  "But to guard Trent?  Wouldn't Luna and 

Artemis be enough?"

            "No, we must handle Trent."

            "But he's unconscious!"

            "Bane may still be able to control Trent.  If he does, it is up to us 

to stop the mage from hurting any innocent people.  Let's go."  She opened 

the portal and the three Outer Scouts stepped through and into Lita's living 

room.  Needless to say, the Lunar cats were surprised.

            "What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

            Uranus picked up the two cats and tossed them into a closet.  "Sorry 

to do this to you Luna, Artemis, but we have to watch Trent."

            Neptune nudged her partner.  "You didn't have to do that, you know.  

You could have just asked them."

            The blond scout shrugged.  "This was quicker."  She went into the 

guestroom and came out with Trent over her shoulder.  "I've got him."

            Pluto waved her Time Key and opened a portal.  "Let's go, quickly."  

Once the Neptune and Uranus went through, she took a quick look around before 

following, ignoring the muffled protests of the Lunar cats from the closet.

            In a little used storage bay aboard the _Wrath_ the air shimmered and 

seven people popped into existence.  The Scouts immediately assumed defensive 

stances, but saw that the room they were in was empty.

            Sailor Mercury took out her computer and went to an unused computer 

terminal.  "I'm going to try and download the ship's schematic."

            "Are you sure you want to do that?" Jupiter asked.  "What if it has 

an alarm like on the scoutship?"

            Mercury shook her head.  "The download I performed on the scoutship 

was a direct download.  I didn't try to be subtle.  This time I'm using a 

worm program.  It'll search out and download the files that we need and do it 

carefully."

            "Well, can we hurry it up?" Mars asked nervously.  "This entire ship 

is giving me really bad vibes."

            A short time later, Mercury's computer signaled that it was ready.  

The scout retrieved it and accessed the ship's blueprints.  "We're here," she 

said pointing to her display.  "The ship's controls for the magical draining 

are located on the bridge.  We need to get there to stop it."

            "What about Trent?" Venus asked.  "Where's his...mind, or whatever?"

            "I don't know.  It's not in the ship's databanks."

            "What if we split up?" Rhea suggested.  "I'll go look for Trent while 

the rest of you follow Mercury's directions and stop the draining."

            "You're going alone?  Are you sure you want to do that?" Venus asked.  

"Maybe I should go with you?"

            The mage shook her head.  "The others need your help more than I do.  

All I need is your pendant to guide me."

            The orange scout looked dubious but unclasped her necklace and handed 

it over to Rhea.  "Be careful...and good luck."

            Rhea nodded.  "You too."  She took a quick look at the ship's map 

displayed on the computer and headed out the door slowly.  The others waited 

a few minutes before leaving themselves.  

            The door to the storage bay closed quietly and in the darkness, the 

computer terminal's screen came to life as it sent an urgent message to 

Master Bane.

            In his quarters, the sorcerer glanced at the screen.  *So, they have 

arrived.*  He rose from his desk and teleported away.

            "Are you sure this is the right way?"

            Mercury gave Tuxedo Mask a patronizing look and the dapper-clad hero 

held up his hands.  She checked her computer and said, "The bridge is just 

one level above us.  There's a turbolift at the end of this corridor that 

should take us right there."

            The group headed down the hall and Mars raised a question, "Where is 

everybody?"

            "What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

            The fire scout stifled the irritation she felt towards her leader.  

"I mean, if this is a warship, where is the crew?  For a vessel this size, 

there should hundreds of people roaming these halls.  We haven't even met up 

with a single person."

            "Maybe they're all asleep?" Sailor Moon suggested hopefully.

            Mars ignored her and turned to the others.  "I think we may be 

walking into a trap.  I've been getting this uneasy feeling ever since we've 

gotten onto this ship."

            Mercury spoke up, "So you're saying that they may be waiting for us 

on the bridge?"

            The scout leader saw Mars nod and asked nervously, "So what do we 

do?"

            No one spoke for a moment, then Tuxedo Mask said, "I think we'll have 

to chance it.  We have to stop Bane from draining the Earth's magic."

            The uncertainty left Sailor Moon's face and she nodded.  She saw 

determination etched on her companions' faces as well.  Together, they all 

ran into the turbolift and headed to the bridge.

            When the lift began to slow down, Sailor Moon looked at Mercury who 

nodded.  The lift stopped and the door began to open.

            "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

            A billowing bank of fog forced its way onto the bridge and the Scouts 

and Tux jumped in after it.  Mercury immediately started scanning for enemies 

and gasped.

            "There's no one here!"

            "Are you sure?" Venus asked.

            The water scout began to dissipate her fog and everyone tensed for a 

second before seeing that the room they were in was indeed empty."

            Sailor Moon looked around and smiled.  "Cool, this must be our lucky 

day."

            A person materialized in the air above them.  "I wouldn't count on 

that, girl."

            "Who're you?" Mars asked, her hands going for one of her ofudas.

            "I am Captain Raze, and this is my ship."  He saw Sailor Moon start 

to introduce herself and interrupted.  "I already know who you are, and my 

master is eager to see all of you."

            "Well, give him our regards," the fire scout retorted and quickly 

threw her ofuda at Raze.  "Evil spirits, begone!"

            Raze, though, was quicker and managed to grab it before it hit him.  

He looked at it carefully.  "Hmm, an anti-evil ward.  This might have proven 

painful if it had struck.  As it is..."  He tore the prayer strip slowly and 

let it fall to the ground.

            At that instant the deck became electrified.  Everyone standing on 

the bridge cried out as powerful electric currents ran up their legs and 

paralyzed their limbs.  Raze just looked on and smiled.  

            One by one, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fell.  When they were all 

unconscious, the captain signaled for him men to place them in the brig.  

*Good, everything is going to Master Bane's plan.*

            Rhea had Mina's pendant grasped firmly in her hand.  Every so often 

she would close her eyes and concentrate on it to try and get a sense of 

where Trent was.  After doing that a few times, she found herself standing in 

front of a pair of large doors.  *I guess Trent's in there.*

            She put her hand on one of the doors and they both slid open quietly.  

Rhea peered into the dark room but couldn't make out anything.  She took a 

few tentative steps into the room and the doors closed shut behind her.  She 

gasped and was about to turn back when she heard Bane's voice.

            "Oh, do come in, Rhea.  I've been expecting you."

            The mage tried to choke down the sudden spike of fear she was 

feeling.  "Let Trent go, Bane."

            "But don't you already have him?" the sorcerer asked innocently.

            Rhea ground her teeth.  "You know what I mean, you bastard."

            "Tut tut, no need for name calling.  I believe this is what you were 

referring to."  A shaft of light shot down from the ceiling and illuminated a 

pedestal.  On it was a small glowing cube.

            Rhea took hold of the pendant and tried to send a message.  *Trent, 

is that you?*

            *Rhea?*  Trent's thoughts sounded strained.  *Yeah, it's me.  Are the 

others with you?*

            "Allow me to answer that question, my servant," Bane interrupted.  

Six more shafts of light appeared and revealed the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  

Each was unconscious and bound by energy rings.

            The mage gasped.  "Let them go!"

            "I don't think so, they have annoyed me one too many times.  I 

believe I will destroy them..."  Bane appeared in front of her.  "...and you 

as well, apprentice."

            "I'm not an apprentice anymore!"  Rhea concentrated and launched a 

flurry of energy bolts at the sorcerer.

            Bane stood his ground and let the bolts strike him.  The resulting 

explosion threw the mage backward.  She opened her eyes and saw a burning 

pile of ash.  Bane was nowhere to be seen.  *Well, that was easier than I 

thought.*

            Rhea ran to the pedestal and picked up the cube.  "Trent, are you 

alright?*

            *Rhea!  What happened to Bane?*

            She smiled.  "I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore.  I just 

blasted him and he sort of turned to dust."

            Trent wasn't so sure.  It seemed too easy, too convenient.  Even 

though there were still some doubts in his mind, Trent chose not to look a 

gift horse in the mouth.  He sent his thoughts to Rhea, *See if you can free 

the others.*

            "I'm afraid she won't be able to do that."  It was Bane again.

            Rhea spun around and saw the sorcerer standing behind her.  "But 

h-how?  I destroyed you!"

            Bane motioned toward the pile of ash.  "You believed that was me?  

Child, you have much to learn in the ways of magic.  I could teach you...if 

you become my servant."

            "Never!"

            "That is what your master said and look what has happened to him."

            Trent knew that his niece was being baited.  *Rhea, get out of here!*

            Rhea chose to ignore her uncle.  "Release Trent's mind as well as my 

friends!" she blustered.

            The sorcerer chuckled.  "You wish your master's body to live again?  

Very well."  He spoke a quick incantation.

            The mage tensed but felt nothing directed at her.  "What are you 

doing?"

            "Merely granting your wish.  Trent's body is alive again, though he 

is a bit wild right now.  I hope you put him in a secure place.  I would hate 

to think what a mindless drone with such power would do to a defenseless 

city."

            Rhea gasped.

            *Rhea, you have to return to Tokyo,* Trent told her.  *You have to 

stop...me!*

            "No," Bane said ominously.  He waved his hand and the same energy 

rings binding the scouts appeared around her.  "She won't be going anywhere."

            Sailor Uranus was pacing around in the living room of one of Setsuna 

Meiou's many remote mountain cottages.  "Michiru, is any of this making any 

sense to you?"

            The aqua-haired woman was lounging on the sofa reading a fashion 

magazine.  Unlike Uranus, she wasn't transformed at the moment.  She looked 

up at her partner and smiled.  "Relax, Haruka.  I'm sure Setsuna knows what 

she's doing."

            The scout grumbled a bit.  "Where is Pluto anyway, and where's 

Hotaru.  I thought she was staying here."

            A portal opened in the middle of the room and Pluto stepped through.  

"I am having Sailor Saturn guard the Time Gates while I am away."

            Michiru frowned.  "Are you sure she's up to it.  She's only a child."

            Pluto looked at her.  "She will be able to guard it."

            "Well, what about sleeping beauty upstairs then?" Uranus asked.  

"He's just lying there like a log."

            The time scout nodded.  "Good.  As long as he remains that way, 

everything should be fi-"

            There was a loud crash coming from the top of the stairs.  Michiru 

immediately grabbed her wand and transformed as the other two Outer Scouts 

ran up the steps.  At the top of the stairs they found Trent's room totally 

destroyed.  The mage's body was nowhere to be found.

            "Damn!"  Uranus punched the wall.  "Where did he go?"

            Neptune took out her Aqua Mirror and looked into it.  The vision she 

received momentarily surprised her.  "He's in downtown Tokyo, near the 

Takazawa Industries building."

            Uranus gave Pluto a look.  "You knew this was going to happen."

            The green-haired scout shrugged.  "It was a possibility."  She opened 

a portal.  "We must go."

            Mariko Hanada looked at her watch and sighed.  The day was finally 

over.  She stretched out in her large leather swivel chair and worked the 

kinks out of her back.  *I must be getting old.*

            In truth, Mariko was only in her late thirties.  She was of average 

height and had an athletic build.  Her hair was a wavy auburn and her face 

still drew quite a few adoring stares.  Part of her admiration could also be 

due to the fact that she was the wealthiest woman in Japan, and single as 

well.

            *Being the president of a multibillion-dollar international 

corporation takes a lot out of a person.*  

            It was hard to believe that only a few short years ago she had only 

been the secretary to Daniel Takazawa, the original head of Takazawa 

Industries.  But with his untimely disappearance, his last orders were 

carried out and it came as a big shock to Mariko that she was named the 

successor to her boss.

            All this thinking of Daniel reminded Mariko of something.  She typed 

on her computer and called up the file on Trent Powers.  She smiled.  

*Whoever this young man is, in another year, he will become a very wealthy 

man.*  Along with naming Mariko as his successor, Daniel also had her set up 

a trust fund for Trent.  Currently, that fund was up to a half-billion 

dollars.

            She shut off the computer and left her office.  She waved to the 

workers as she passed and headed for the garage.  Even though she could have 

hired a chauffeur to drive her in a limo, Mariko chose to drive to and from 

work herself, and in the same sedan she driven for the past five years.  If 

there was one thing Mariko Hanada was, she was a practical woman who didn't 

like to flaunt her wealth.

            She drove out of the garage and turned onto the street when there was 

a sudden commotion a few cars in front of her.  Mariko got out of her car to 

take a look and gasped.  There, in the middle of the street, was Trent 

Powers!  And that wasn't all.  Trent had a vacant look in his eyes and was 

shooting what seemed like lasers from his hands at the cars around him.

            Mariko was about to run when Trent saw her and raised his hand.

            The three Outer Scouts stepped out of the portal...and into a war 

zone.  There were screams and explosions everywhere.

            "Where is he?" Sailor Neptune shouted over the noise.

            Pluto squinted through the smoke and saw Trent pointing at a woman.  

*No, I'm too late!*  Desperately she gripped her Time Staff and whispered, 

"Dead Scream."

            The purple ball of power sped towards Trent and struck him in the 

back, but he had already launched a plasma bolt at the woman.

            Mariko stood there on the street, paralyzed with fear.  

            The sizzling energy bolt crackled towards her and she closed her eyes 

and waited to die.  She felt a slight tingling and heard a sharp crack.  

Mariko waited a bit longer and when she found that she was still alive, she 

slowly opened one eye.

            "Hello, Mariko," Daniel Takazawa's said, smiling.

            Mariko smiled back as her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

            Daniel dissipated the shield he created and sighed.  "Oh dear."

            The three scouts made their way over to the unconscious woman and the 

ghost.  Sailor Pluto gave Daniel a look.  "Thank you for your help, Daniel."

            "Think nothing of it."  The ghost looked at Mariko.  "I cared for her 

very much."

            "Uh, sorry to interrupt this," Uranus asked, "but what are we going 

to do about Trent?"  The mindless mage had gotten up and was heading up the 

street.

            "It's alright," Pluto said.  "We did what we were supposed to do."  

She turned to Daniel.  "Or rather you did.  The life of Mariko Hanada is very 

important to the future.  I would welcome your help in stopping Trent."

            "Alright Pluto.  I gather you had something to do with bringing me 

here."

            The time scout smiled enigmatically.  "Let's just say I know people."  

She started after Trent and the others followed.

            The mage was weaving between parked cars and light posts, 

occasionally casting a fireball at them and reducing them to slag.

            "Deep Submerge!"

            Trent turned and saw a bright blue ball strike him in the chest.  He 

flew back and smashed up against a car.

            Uranus smiled.  "Nice shot."

            Neptune smiled back, but then she looked at Pluto.  "How can Trent do 

this?  I thought his connection with Bane was severed."

            "Apparently Bane is still able to communicate with Trent, but that's 

about it," Daniel said.  "At least that's what I can detect."

            "Can you stop Bane's control?"

            The apparition shook his head.  "I'm afraid not, not in this 

condition."

            "We must take him to the Time Gate," Pluto said quietly.

            Uranus raised her eyebrows.  "What?!  Are you sure?"

            "The Gate exists outside of time and space.  Bane would not be able 

to influence Trent there."

            "I don't think he's going to go peacefully, though," Uranus said 

looking at Trent who had just wrenched himself free of the car.

            Daniel suddenly had an idea.  "Can you keep him busy for a few 

minutes?  I think I may have a way to capture him, or at least slow him 

down."

            The Outers nodded and moved in closer to the mage.  Numerous Deep 

Submerges, World Shakings, and Dead Screams rained down on Trent.  He managed 

to dodge most of them and those that he couldn't he just canceled them out 

with a blast of his own.

            As soon as the scouts went on the attack, Daniel started to cast a 

spell.  It was a spell that he was intimately familiar with, and when it was 

finished he smiled.  He threw out his ghostly arms and a length of chain flew 

out.  It flew at Trent and wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his 

side.  The mage struggled but received a painful shock as his reward.  

Nevertheless, Trent continued to try and break the chain.  Soon, though, 

Trent fell forward and lay on the ground twitching feebly.

            "Nice spell," Sailor Uranus complimented.

            The ghost shrugged.  "It worked on him before."

            Pluto took her staff and the Garnet Orb flashed.  A portal appeared 

in front of her.  "Bring Trent inside, quickly.  Bane may have been able to 

sense it when we defeated him."

            The tall blond scout picked up the mage's prone body and jumped into 

the portal.  The other's followed her with Pluto brining up the rear."

            Walking through the swirling colors and damp mist, Uranus heard a 

strong voice call out.

            "Halt!  Who dares to seek entrance into the Time Gate?"

            Uranus sighed.  "Cut it out, Hotaru.  I'm not in the mood for this."

            There was a moment of silence, then a puzzled voice asked, "Haruka?  

Is that you?"

            "Yeah, it's me."  The mists faded and Uranus was finally able to see 

the owner of the voice.  It belonged to a young looking Sailor Scout.  She 

had dark hair and dark-violet eyes, and she was carrying a large, wicked-

looking glaive.

            "Haruka!  Michiru!  Setsuna!  What are you doing here?  Is that Trent 

you have flung over your shoulder?"

            Uranus held up her hand.  "Whoa, slow down Hotaru.  Can we get past 

first?"

            "Oh, of course."  Saturn lowered her pole-arm and let the three 

scouts through.  When Daniel tried to get by, though, the glaive immediately 

whipped up.  "Who are you?"

            Even though Daniel knew he was a ghost, the sight of a little girl 

holding a staff with a two foot long blade at his throat was more than 

slightly unnerving.  "Uh, Pluto...a little help please?"

            "It's alright, Saturn.  That's Daniel Takazawa's ghost.  He's been 

very helpful so he can pass."

            Saturn nodded and allowed Daniel to pass.  Then she and Pluto went to 

one side and spoke quietly.

            Uranus had already dumped Trent on the ground.  "He seems to have 

calmed down somewhat."

            Pluto finished talking with Saturn and went over to examine the body.  

"He's free of Bane's control.  You can release him from his chains."  

            Daniel made a motion with his hands and the chains vanished.  He 

looked around at the landscape around him.  It was dim and mists obscured 

everything, however, he was able to make out a large set of ornate doors.  

The ghost turned to the time scout.  "Nice place you've got here.  I've 

always wondered what the Time Gate looks like.  Now, I have some questions 

for you.  You said earlier that Mariko was important, why?"

            "I am forbidden to reveal the events of the future, Daniel, but 

Mariko Hanada will be of assistance to Trent and to Crystal Tokyo in the 

years to come."

            A quizzical look appeared on Daniel's face.  "Crystal Tokyo?"  He was 

about to ask another question when he suddenly caught sight of the look that 

Pluto was giving him.  "Alright, I will accept that you brought me back to 

save her." The ghost gave the time scout a look.  "But there is something 

else, isn't there?"

            "There is the prophecy."

            The made Daniel pause.  "You mean that it's true?"  

            The scout nodded.  "It is, and you know what that means."

            "Yes...," Daniel sighed and turned to his unconscious brother.  "But 

it can't be him, not in this condition."

            "You're right."

            "Then...Rhea?"

            "Yes."  Pluto saw the apparition about to raise an objection.  "Do 

not worry, she will be ready," she reassured him.

            Pluto's reassurances didn't do much to calm Daniel down, but he held 

his tongue.  "Fine, then what do we do with my brother?"

            The time scout's face hardened.  "We're going to board Bane's ship 

and rescue him and the others."

            Neptune looked up.  "Rescue?  What happened to them?"

            "They've all been captured by Bane, even Rhea."

            Daniel gasped and Uranus shook her head.  "They're still kids," the 

scout muttered.  "Well then, let's go.  Saturn, you stay behind and look 

after Trent and the Gate--"

            "No," Pluto said, "she comes with us."

            "But what about the Time Gates?"

            "They can get by for a time without anyone keeping watch over them."  

She lifted her staff and opened a portal.  "We must hurry."

End Part 10


	11. Daughters of Destiny chapter 11

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).

As always, my email is jnkryo@yahoo.com

Daughters of Destiny

Part 11

by: Johnny Ng

            Rhea was hanging alongside the scouts.  Energy rings had been placed 

around her wrists and ankles.  She had been trying to break free but the 

rings seemed indestructible.

            "Do not waste your strength, child," Bane said.  "It is quite 

futile."

            Rhea glared at him.  She looked at her friends beside her.  "Why are 

they still unconscious?"

            "Captain Raze may have went a bit overboard in capturing them.  I 

assure you they will be fine."  The sorcerer paused and concentrated.  "I 

cannot sense Trent's body anymore."

            "What does that mean?" Rhea asked worriedly.

            "I am afraid that Trent's body has been destroyed," Bane said 

indifferently.

            Rhea gasped.  "No..."  She started to weep.

            *It's alright, Rhea,* Trent told his niece, *You did your best.*

            Bane gestured and the cube containing Trent's essence floated over to 

him.  The sorcerer looked at the cube.  "With your body destroyed, I no 

longer have any use for your friends."  A door on the far wall opened and 

Jana Kavor walked in.  "Ah, doctor, I believe I have some new subjects for 

you."

            Dr. Kavor looked over the scouts and Rhea.  "I suppose they are 

acceptable, Master.  With your permission I would return with them to the 

lab."

            The sorcerer nodded.  "You may also take Trent as you well."  The 

cube floated over to the doctor.

            Kavor smiled wickedly.  "I am overwhelmed by your generosity, 

Master."  She bowed and teleported away with her new acquisitions.

Within the folds of space-time, Daniel and the Outer Scouts watched 

the proceedings.

            "No!" Daniel shouted.  He turned to his companions.  "We have to go, 

now!"

            Pluto shook her head.  "We cannot face Bane yet.  The time is not 

right.  We will, however, rescue the others."  With a thought she shifted the 

view to the _Wrath's_ medical lab.

            All the captives were lying on bio tables.  The Scouts and Tuxedo 

Mask were still comatose, but Rhea wasn't and she was cursing up a storm at 

the doctor.

            Dr. Kavor just went about her business and ignored the mage's 

colorful monologue.  However, a particularly scathing epitaph made her glance 

at the restrained mage.  "I do believe the act you suggested that perform is 

physically impossible.  You really should study up on you anatomy."  She 

waved a hand at the moving forms of the scouts.  "Look, your tirade has 

awoken your friends."

            Rhea turned her head.  "Everyone!  Are you alright?"

            Sailor Moon let out a long moan and Sailor Mars translated. "What our 

meatball-headed leader was trying to say was that we feel as though our 

bodies have been used as trampolines by a large group extremely overweight 

people...who were riding elephants," the fire scout said groaning.

            "That sounds about right," Jupiter agreed.

            Sailor Venus cracked her eyes open and looked around.  "Wha-what 

happened?  Where's Trent?"

            Kavor smirked.  "Are you possible referring to this?"  She held put 

her hand and Trent's cube appeared.

            "Trent?  Is that you?"

            *Hello, Mina.  How're you feelin'?*

            "Like crap.  We've gotta find a better place to have our next date."  

She looked at the woman holding the cube.  "Who're you?"

            Dr. Kavor ignored the question.  "So, you're Mina, the girl that 

spoiled my husband's brainwashing."

            Venus started.  "What?! Husband!"

            "It wasn't of his own free will, though," the doctor conceded, "but 

we still shared quite a number of intimate moments.  Pity that we never got 

to share them on the bed in our quarters."  She grinned viciously.  "I bet I 

would have satisfied him better that you could ever have."

            The blond scout's original feeling of despair abruptly turned into 

white-hot anger.  She raged against her restraints and shouted horrible 

obscenities at the doctor while Trent tried to calm her down.

            Sailor Moon blanched at the words coming from her friend's mouth 

while Jupiter smiled and cheered her on.

            Kavor shook her head.  "You should really compare notes with the 

little mage over there.  Between the two of you, you might think of something 

that could actually insult me."

            Venus glared murderously at the doctor before turning and smiling 

wanly at Sailor Moon.  "I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

            "Oh, it's alright," Sailor Moon said quickly, "I'm just glad that I 

didn't understand most of what you were saying."

            Dr. Kavor finished entering the final commands into her computer.  

"Alright everyone, time enough for chatting later...after I have reduced you 

all to driveling idiots."

            "I think that's our cue," Sailor Uranus said, her eyes glinting.

            Pluto nodded.  "Be ready."  She opened the portal and Uranus jumped 

through first.

            Kavor sensed the portal opening and turned around quickly.  "What 

the--?"

            Uranus immediately drew her Space Sword and pounced at the doctor.  

"Don't even move, doc."  The tall scout held her sword pointed at Kavor's 

neck.

            "Uranus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

            She smiled.  "Hey, Odango."  Uranus plucked the cube from the 

doctor's hand.  "I'll take that.  It's been a while, Trent."

            *Never mind me, you've got to free the others and stop Bane!*

            Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn emerged from the portal and were doing 

just that, but weren't having much luck.

            "Perhaps I can help," Daniel said stepping out of the portal.

            Rhea gasped.  "Dad?"

            "And who are you?" Dr. Kavor asked calmly, at least as calmly as she 

could with a glowing sword pointed at her.

            "I am Daniel Takazawa," the apparition said.  "Rhea's father and 

Trent's brother."

            A shocked expression appeared on the doctor's face.  "Trent's 

brother?!  That would make the girl...Oh no."  Kavor tried to teleport away 

but found that she couldn't.

            "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, doctor," Daniel told her as he 

went around to each of the captives.  He waved his hand over their rings and 

they disappeared.  "I've already created a jamming field around the lab so 

you won't be able to warn your master, either."

            Rhea looked confused.  "Warn Bane about what?  Why's she so afraid?"

            "She's afraid of you, daughter, and so is Bane...or at least he will 

be."

            The mage's confusion increased.  "What?"

            Sailor Pluto answered.  "Of all here, only you have the power and 

ability to defeat Bane.  It was supposed to be your uncle, but he is unable 

to do so in his condition and we don't have the time to reunite him with his 

body.  As the next living descendant of Aiden, the task falls to you."

            Rhea looked around frantically.  "What are you talking about?  Who is 

this Aiden?  Who are _you_ for that matter?"

            Sailor Moon went over to the mage to calm her down.  "This is Sailor 

Pluto, Rhea.  She's the scout of time and the guardian of the Time Gates."  

She saw Dr. Kavor's eyes widen slightly at the mention of Pluto's titles.  

"I've never known her to give wrong counsel.  Believe what she says, Rhea."

            The mage thought it over for a while then sighed.  "Alright, if what 

you say is true then how do I defeat Bane?  I mean he pretty much kicked my 

butt pretty easily earlier."

            "Do not worry, you will know what to do when the time is right," 

Pluto told her.

            "Is she always like this?"

            The other scouts grinned.  "Pretty much," Mars said.

            Jana had enough.  She knew that if she didn't do something to stop 

this then Bane would have her head.  She looked at Sailor Uranus standing in 

front of her and concentrated her mental powers.

            Rhea's magical sense flared.  She turned and shouted a warning at 

Uranus and at the same time cast a counterspell.  The counterspell struck the 

doctor and nullified her mental powers.  "Not so fast."

            Jana growled and, before Uranus could react, knocked the Space Sword 

aside and charged at Rhea.  She was about halfway there when she felt someone 

tackle her.

            Sailor Venus had flung herself at the doctor and was now standing 

above her.  "You're mine you bitch!"

            Kavor grinned.  "Very well, blondie," she said getting up.  "Let's 

have it--"  Whatever else she might have said came out in a rush of air as 

Venus socked her in the stomach.

            "That's for brainwashing Trent!" the blond scout yelled.  She punched 

Kavor again in the stomach.  "That was for making him think that you were his 

wife!"  Jana was nearly bent double and was gasping for breath, but Venus 

grabbed a fistful of the doctor's hair and held her steady.  "And this is for 

calling me blondie!"  Venus let fly with an uppercut that landed right on 

Jana's chin and flung the doctor across the lab and onto an empty bio table.

            While everyone stood gaping at Venus's physical feat, Tuxedo Mask 

went over to Dr. Kavor and looked her over.  "Well, it looks like we have a 

winner by knockout," he said.  "Remind me to never call you blondie."

            Pluto interrupted the celebration before it could start.  "I'm afraid 

we have to hurry, Bane has nearly completed draining the Earth's magic."

            "Ok," Uranus said, "Pluto, just teleport us to the bridge and well--"

            "I am afraid I can't do that.  There is a blocking field around the 

entire bridge deck.  It is part of the ship's security.  The closest I can 

send us is the deck below the bridge and we'll have to fight our way to get 

to the bridge."

            "Can't we disable the ship's internal security," Mercury asked.  

"According to my computer, the security room is only two decks below us."

            "We cannot," Pluto said, "that room is also protected by a blocking 

field and heavily guarded."

            "Well then," Jupiter said, cracking her knuckles, "it looks like 

we're going to have to do this the direct way."

            Neptune spoke up.  "We could split up into two teams.  One team would 

go someplace and cause a distraction to lure the crew there while the other 

team goes with Rhea to confront Bane."

            "It's a good plan, " Daniel said.  "But what are the teams."

            There was a brief argument about that, but it was eventually decided 

that the Outers would provide the distraction while the Inners would go with 

Rhea and protect her.

            "I go with my daughter," Daniel said in a tone that brooked no 

argument.

            "Alright," Uranus said finally.  "We'll go first.  I'll take the 

point.  Saturn you'll be--"

            Pluto shook her head.  "Saturn will go with the others."

            "But we might need her."

            The young scout stepped forward.  "I'm sorry Uranus, but I have to go 

with Rhea."

            The tall blond scout looked helplessly at the girl she had raised 

with Michiru.  "Ok, just be careful."

            "Don't worry," Saturn glanced over at Sailor Pluto, "I know what I am 

doing."

            Uranus frowned slightly but nodded.  She turned to the others.  "Give 

us a few minutes to get started then go."  She grinned.  "If you hear alarms 

going off that means we're doing ok."  She tossed Trent's cube to Venus.  "I 

think this is yours."

            The three Outer Scouts opened the lab doors and proceeded out 

cautiously.  About ten minutes later a loud, piercing klaxon sounded and red 

warning lights started flashing.

            "I guess they've started the distraction," Sailor Moon observed.

            Mars snorted.  "What was your first clue?"

            Sailor Moon glared at the fire scout and was about to hurl an angry 

retort when Tuxedo Mask interrupted, "There's no time for arguing.  The 

Outers have bought us some time and hopefully a clear path to the bridge, so 

we better hurry."

            Everyone nodded and headed out the doors slowly.  Mercury was in the 

lead and acted as guide.  Mars and Venus flanked her on either side.  Tuxedo 

Mask followed behind them with Sailor Moon next to him.  Rhea, Daniel, 

Jupiter, and Saturn took up the rear.

            The group had gone perhaps fifteen minutes without encountering any

resistance.  "Looks like it's going to be smooth sailing, eh?" Venus 

remarked.

            *Don't be so sure of that.  This has been going too easy.*

            "Your such a worrywart, Trent," Venus told her boyfriend.  "In fact I 

don't think I want to talk to you, not after what you did with that...that...

doctor!"

            *You're never going to let me live that down, are you?*

            "Both of you, quiet!" Mars hissed at them.  "I think I sensed 

something."  She called a halt and Sailor Moon stepped forward.

            "What is it?"

            "I sensed a presence ahead...no two.  They're both alert but 

nervous."

            Mercury looked at her map.  "There's a turbolift ahead that leads to 

the bridge level.  Maybe they're guarding it."

            "Are there any other ways to get to the bridge?" Rhea asked.

            Mercury glanced at her computer.  "There are other ways, they are 

farther away and so will take longer to get there, and we are a little 

pressed for time."

            "I guess we'll have to take them out," Jupiter said.

            "Are you sure we can be fast enough?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  "It'll only 

take one of them to call for help."

            Venus suddenly had an idea.  "Sailor Moon, let me borrow your 

Disguise Pen for a sec, ok?"

            The scout leader's eyes widened and she smiled as she took out the 

pen.

            "Thanks, now all of you hide in this room.  I'll knock when the cost 

is clear."  Venus ushered everyone into an empty storage room and the door 

closed behind them.

            "What do you think she's doing?" Rhea asked.

            Jupiter sighed.  "I don't know, but I wouldn't leave that girl alone 

with the Disguise Pen for too long."

            They stayed in the room for a few minutes before they heard a woman 

yelling and the sound of two people running past the door.  A minute after 

that, the door slid open.

            Rhea spat out a curse.  It was Dr. Kavor standing in the doorway.  

She quickly prepared a spell as the scouts behind her readied their attacks.

            The doctor's eyes widened and she said quickly, "Wait!  It's me, 

Venus!"  She took out the Disguise Pen and the disguise magic dissipated, 

revealing the blond scout.

            Rhea sighed and stopped her spell.  "Don't do that!"

            Venus smiled.  "Sorry, but I did get rid of the two guards.  You 

wouldn't believe how scared they are of the doctor.  I just yelled at them to 

run down the corridor and they went."

            "Well then. Let's go," Daniel said, "and Rhea, I'm going to have a 

little talk with you about your language."

            The mage blushed as she followed the others out.  They all crammed 

into the lift and headed up to the bridge deck.

            The three Outer Scouts were fighting a running battle.  They were 

being chased by what seemed like the entire crew of the _Wrath_.

            "I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good plan after all," 

Neptune said dodging a plasma bolt.  She turned and launched a Deep Submerge 

that temporarily forced their pursuers to fall back.

            Uranus was breathing hard.  "Can't help that now, we have to give 

Rhea and the others enough time to defeat Bane."  She looked at Pluto.  "I 

sure hope you know where we're going."

            The scout of time hadn't even broken a sweat.  "Yes, I do."

            "Good, because we can't keep this up.  We need a place to make a 

stand."

            Pluto nodded.  "Follow me."  She led her two companions down the 

corridor until they reached a large pair of doors.  "In here."

            They entered a cavernous room that housed a number of ships of 

various sizes.

            "This place looks like a hanger," Neptune commented.

            "It is the _Wrath's_ ship storage bay," Pluto said.

            Uranus took a look around the bay.  "Well whatever it is, this place 

is pretty defensible.  As far as I can see the only way in is the doors we 

came through.  We can start barricading them now."  She went over to a large 

stack of crates and pushed them over.  "I could use a little help, you know."

            It took only a few minutes for the three scouts to block the doors.

            "We should each take up separate positions facing the doors.  That 

way we aren't all bunched up in one place while still being able to 

concentrate our attacks," Sailor Neptune said.  The others agreed and each 

headed to a different part of the storage bay and waited.

            They didn't have to wait long.  There was a loud banging on the doors 

and muffled shouts from behind it.  Then all was quiet save for a low whine.  

The reason for the whine became apparent when the crates blocking the doors 

began to glow orange and melt.

            "They're using a laser to force they're way in," Uranus told the 

others through her communicator.  "Those crates aren't going to last for 

long."

            Indeed they didn't.  Even before the final crate melted completely, 

the ship's soldiers rushed into the bay...and were met head on by attacks 

launched by the three hidden scouts.

            The soldiers that managed to avoid being hit all ran for cover and 

began firing fireballs and energy bolts wildly. 

            Uranus ducked as a fireball whizzed over her head.  *I hope Odango 

and Rhea are doing better than we are.*

            "Well, here we are again," Tuxedo Mask said as they all stood in 

front of the doors leading to the bridge.  "Let's just hope that this isn't a 

trap like last time."

            "Okay, same as last time?" Venus asked and saw the scouts nod.  

"Alright, Mercury, you fog it up and the rest of us will pick off the bridge 

crew."

            "But what if Bane's in there?" Sailor Moon asked.

            Rhea looked grim.  "All the better."

            Venus nodded and triggered the door release.  As the door opened, 

Mercury let loose with her bubbles and a cloying mist billowed forth 

blanketing the bridge and confusing the crew.  The other scouts and Tuxedo 

Mask jumped onto the bridge and started to disable the bridge officers.

            When the last of the fighting stopped, Mercury summoned her visor and 

scanned the bridge and announced that it was clear.  She dissipated the fog 

and saw that all of the crew was bound by the same energy rings that 

imprisoned them.

            Daniel smiled.  "I thought that they might need something stronger to 

hold them than rope."

            Mercury nodded and headed for the bank of computers behind her.  She 

took out her computer and plugged it into the terminal.  "Good, no one was 

able to raise an alarm here."  She typed some more.  "This might take a 

while, my computer is going to try and find a way to shut down the magical 

drain."

            Sailor Jupiter walked over to the group of crewmembers and lifted one 

up by his shirtfront.  "Maybe one of these people can be persuaded to lend us 

a hand," she said menacingly.

            "We'll never help you!" the crewer Jupiter was holding yelled.  "Our 

master would kill us if we did."

            "But Bane isn't here," the brunette said, "and I am."  Jupiter's hand 

started to crackle with electricity.

            The crewer swallowed slowly but refused to say anything.

            Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to scare anything out of him, 

the thunder scout tossed the crewer back with the other prisoners in disgust.

            "So how long is this going to take, Merc?" Venus asked after seeing 

Jupiter's attempt at 'persuasion' failed.

            "Maybe a few minutes, maybe longer."

            Venus cursed under her breath.  She then told the other scouts to 

guard the bridge doors.  When Sailor Moon asked which door she was going to 

guard, Venus politely told her to stand off to one side.  "We're not going to 

let you get hurt, Princess."

            "But--"

            The orange scout turned to Tuxedo Mask.  "You can keep her out of 

trouble, can't you?"

            "I've been doing it ever since I met her."

            "But--"  Sailor Moon tried again to catch someone's attention, but 

they were ignoring her.  She finally punched Tuxedo Mask in the arm.

            "Ow!  What is it?" Tux asked rubbing his arm.

            "Why am I just to stay out of the way?!" Sailor Moon asked.  "Am I 

that useless?"

            "Of course not," Venus told her leader.  "It's just we don't want to 

see you hurt."

            "I think I can make my own decisions about getting myself hurt or 

not."

            Tuxedo Mask cupped Sailor Moon's chin and lifted her face.  "Of 

course you can, but can't you do this...just for me?"  He bent his head and 

kissed her gently.

            Sailor Moon's eyes immediately went glassy and she nodded.  Tux 

turned and winked at Venus who stifled a giggle and walked away.

            *Darien's pretty smooth.*

            Venus reached into her subspace pocket and took out Trent's cube.  

"You could learn a lot from him."

            *Yeah, like how to make my girlfriend do something she doesn't want 

to.*

            "Oh shut up, and I'm still not talking to you.

            A tense few minutes passed before Mercury finally announced that she 

had found what she was looking for.  Daniel and Rhea went over to the 

blue-haired scout.

            "What have you got?" the ghost asked.

            Mercury brought up the information on her computer screen.  "I have 

to input this sequence of commands to shut down the magical drain."  Her 

hands flew over the control panel.  When she typed in the last command, 

though an error message appeared.

            "What happened?" Rhea asked.

            The bridge lights dimmed and Bane materialized on his throne.  "It's 

really quite simple, my dear.  That command requires my authorization code...

and I am not authorizing it."

            As soon as the sorcerer appeared, Mars and Jupiter started moving in 

behind him.  Bane moved his hand slightly and the two scouts found themselves 

unable to move.  He gestured again and both of them floated over to stand 

next to Rhea.

            Bane stood up and turned to the gathered group of heroes.  "Well, now 

that we're all here I have say that I am disappointed to see all of you 

again, though I see your number has grown.  Just who is this apparition that 

is accompanying you?"  

            The sorcerer cocked his head to one side as he attempted to probe 

Daniel with his mind.  "You are a strange one.  You possessed great power 

when you were alive, equal to that of Trent."  Bane probed deeper and 

abruptly pulled his mind back.  "You are a descendant of Aiden!"

            "That is correct," Daniel said, "and I know Aiden's destiny."

            "So, you seek to destroy me?  You are but a ghost."

            "No," Daniel said gravely, "not I, but my daughter."

            Rhea stepped forward and the sorcerer laughed.  "I should have known.  

I sensed something strange about you.  Well then, young mage, I wait for 

you."

            Rhea took a deep breath.  "I am Rhea Shidou, descendant of Aiden.  I 

would battle you in magical combat, foul sorcerer."  She recited the 

traditional words of the magical challenge, as her father had instructed her 

earlier.

            "It has been a while since I was formally challenged, but very well," 

Bane agreed.  "State your demands."

            Sailor Venus whispered to Trent, "What's going on?"

            *Rhea has just challenged Bane to magical combat.  According to the 

rules, each combatant is entitled to demand a concession from his opponent.  

The loser of the match is compelled to grant the winner's demands.*

            "If I should prevail," Rhea stated, "you must return the Earth's 

magic and release me and my companions."

            Bane made a show of thinking it over.  "Agreed, but if I should win 

you shall all be my slaves."

            Rhea hesitated and looked at her friends.  She saw the confidence in 

their faces and nodded.  "Agreed."

            The sorcerer entered a command into the panel next to him and the 

bridge command stations retracted into the floor creating a level deck, 

perfect for combat.  The two duelers went to opposite sides of the artificial 

arena and stared at each other.  For a long moment nothing happened, then, as 

if on an unseen signal, the two of them struck like lightning.

            Rhea had launched a fireball and barely had enough time to dodge 

Bane's plasma bolt.  She glanced up and saw that the Bane had raised a shield 

and deflected her shot.  She grit her teeth and spoke an incantation.  The 

mage's form blurred and where there was one, there were now five.  Each of 

charged at Bane and fired energy bolts all the way.

            Bane watched the bolts strike his shield and extended his arms.  A 

flurry of tendrils shot out and swarmed towards the Rheas.  Four of them were 

struck by the tendrils and disappeared, but the fifth danced out of the way 

and summoned fire a sword.  The mage swept her blade at the tendrils and 

shriveled a number of them.  She then continued her charge at Bane.

            The sorcerer waited patiently for Rhea to reach him.  He withdrew his 

tendrils and held out his hand.  Once the mage swung her blade, Bane reacted 

and whipped his hand forward and met her fire sword with an ice blade.

            The two of them stayed locked together for a moment before Bane 

summoned a tendril and wrapped it around Rhea's legs, tripping her.  The mage 

fell backwards, but before she hit the deck she disappeared.

            Bane looked around wildly for a second before he caught a warning 

from his magical sense.  Rhea had performed a line-of-sight teleport and 

materialized above him.  She fell towards Bane with her sword raised.  

            The sorcerer dodged out of the way, but was just a bit slow.  Rhea's 

sword hacked through the trailing edge of Bane's billowing robes and the 

tatters that were cut off burned to ashes.

            The sorcerer looked down at his singed robe.  "First blood is yours, 

mage."

            "Shut up and fight," she said through gritted teeth.  Rhea swung her 

sword and three fireballs blazed out.

            Bane batted them easily out of the air with his sword, but when he 

returned his attention to Rhea, he found himself staring into the slavering 

jaws of a fiery hellhound.

            Rhea had used her fireballs as a distraction and was able to quickly 

sketch a magical circle in the air and summoned her monster hound.  Obeying 

the mental commands of its master, the hellhound had attacked Bane.  

            The mage watched her hound spring on her opponent before collapsing 

to one knee in exhaustion, her sword dissipating in the process.

            Bane was forced to drop his sword as he grappled with the demon dog.  

His hands gripped the animal's neck and he quickly mouthed a spell.  

Electricity coursed through the sorcerer's hands and into the dog's body.  

            The hound began to twitch and spasm before finally going limp.  Bane 

tossed the carcass away and advanced on his fatigued opponent.  "Very clever, 

mage, but I see that you are tired.  That summoning must have taken much out 

of you.  Do not worry, I will end this quick."

            The mage struggled to her feet and raised a weak force shield in an 

attempt to buy herself some time, but Bane easily broke through it.  His 

tendrils streaked out and wrapped themselves around Rhea's legs.  They pulled 

themselves taut and lifted the girl into the air.

            "What say you now, mage?" Bane asked his upside-down foe.  "Do you 

yield?"

            Rhea tried to think, but with all the blood rushing to her head it 

was proving kind of hard.  Summoning that hellhound had indeed drained her, 

but she knew she had to do something.  She went through her repertoire of 

spells, but most of them now were just too much for her to cast.  Suddenly, a 

spell flashed across her mind and she latched onto it.  It was an old one, 

but she really didn't have much to lose.  *And hey, it worked before.*

            Bane was growing impatient.  "Speak mage," he said threateningly as 

one of his tendrils grew into a long blade, "or I shall make the decision for 

you."

            "Alright," Rhea said softly, "I-I..."  The mage trailed off, 

mumbling.

            Bane drew Rhea a little closer to him.  "What was that?"

            Rhea had completed the incantation and readied herself.  "I said, burn, 

you bastard!"  She threw out her hand and released her spell.  Three small 

glowing orbs appeared and sped towards Bane's head under the mage's command.

            The cantrip struck the sorcerer square in the face and his cowl 

started to smoke and burn.  Bane's hands immediately went to his face and 

tried to smother the flames.  The tendrils holding Rhea began to loosen and 

thrash about wildly.  

            Rhea closed her eyes and tried to keep her stomach from doing 

somersaults inside of her.  *Come on!  Let me go!*  Suddenly, the tendrils 

slipped off her legs and the mage found herself flying across the room and 

landing with a thud on the hard deck.  She took a moment to catch her breath 

before opening her eyes and saw Bane stumble over the dead hellhound and land 

on his back.  She spied in front of her the ice sword Bane had created.  

Heaving herself up, Rhea grasped the sword and staggered to the prone 

sorcerer.

            Bane was momentarily stunned by the fall.  The fire, though, was out 

and he was about to get up when he saw something pointed at him.

            Rhea was standing Bane and was breathing heavily, but she held the 

ice sword steady.  "Now it's my turn, do you yield?"

            The sorcerer chuckled.  "Yield?"  His left arm extended.  "Never."  

He swept his arm and took the legs out from under his opponent.

            Rhea cried out and dropped her sword.  Unfortunately for Bane, the 

ice blade was right over his eye.  He quickly summoned a shield and managed 

to deflect most of the sword, but a sliver of ice squeezed through and 

pierced his eye orb.

            Bane screamed.  It was a hideous noise.  He flailed his arms and 

clawed at his face.  The sorcerer managed to dislodge the ice shard, but when 

he did, his eye flared and green flame erupted from it.  He managed to get to 

his feet, but he just an around wildly.  He began to tear at his robes, 

ripping large portions of it off until he was nearly naked.

            Rhea tried to shut her eyes but she had already caught a glimpse of 

the sorcerer's body.  He was an emaciated figure.  His skin was pale and hung 

loosely from his bones.  When his hood was finally ripped off, the mage was 

able see his face.  It was the same as the rest of his body, pale and 

scrawny, but where on a human would have been two eyes, there was only one 

socket, and in that socket Bane's eye orb still burned with its green flame.

            In a final attempt to ease his agony, the sorcerer lifted his bony 

hands to his face and tried to cover his eye.  He ignored the flame searing 

his hands and thrust them on his eye.  For a moment Bane's strategy seemed to 

work, but he began to scream again as his hands began to catch fire and melt.  

The fire turned his hands to ashes and started to work they're way up his 

arms.

            Bane staggered and managed to make it to his throne.  "Computer," he 

rasped out, "begin...magical infusion...sequence."  He looked at Rhea and the 

others.  "You...will not defeat me!  The magic...is mine!"  The throne began 

to glow and the sorcerer laughed and continued to do so, until the fire 

finally consumed him.  All that was left was a small pile of ashes and the 

cracked eye orb.

            "It's over," Rhea said tiredly.

            "I'm afraid it isn't," Sailor Mercury said.  She took out her 

computer and was scanning the information being displayed.  "The ship's 

computer is still following the last command that Bane gave.  It's infusing 

Bane with the magic that was drained from the Earth!"

            "But how is that possible?" Sailor Moon asked.  "Bane's just a pile 

of dirt now."

            "I don't understand it, either, but it is happening.  Something on 

the throne is absorbing the energy."

            Jupiter began striding towards the throne.  "Well, then, why don't I 

just do a little dusting?"

            Mercury looked up.  "No, don't!"

            The tall brunette turned her head.  "What is it?"  She stuck her hand 

out towards the throne.  "See, nothing's hap--"  Jupiter's hand suddenly 

struck a shimmering barrier and an electric current jolted through her and 

threw the scout backward.

            "Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried running to the fallen scout.

            "Ughhhh," the thunder scout groaned, "what hit me?"  Jupiter saw the 

worried expression on her leader's face.  "Don't worry.  I'm ok."  She got up 

gingerly and headed over to Mercury.  "How did you know?"

            The blue-haired scout shook her head.  "I wasn't warning you about 

the shield, it was about the magical infusion.  The whole throne area is 

awash with magical energy.  If any of us entered that area, we would have 

experienced an energy overload much like what happened to Rhea."

            "So what do we do?  Wait?" Mars asked.

            Mercury nodded.  "Right now, that is all we can do.  I can't return 

the Earth's magic until Bane's command finishes."

            Tuxedo Mask spoke up.  "Can't we just destroy the throne?  That 

should stop the infusion."

            "No.  If we do, the energy would then have nowhere to go and cause a 

runaway chain-reaction that could destroy the ship."

            Sailor Moon had an idea.  "I know, I'll contact the Outers and check 

how they're doing."  She activated her communicator and pressed the buttons 

she wanted.

            Sailor Neptune had just released another Deep Submerge when she heard 

her communicator beep at her.  She ducked into an alcove to avoid the 

soldiers' return fire and flipped open her comm.

            "Hi," Sailor Moon said.  "Just wanted to know how you guys were 

doing."

            Uranus's face appeared on the comm screen.  "We're still a little 

busy right now, Sailor Moon, so if you don't mind..."

            Neptune nodded.  "We're still under heavy fire here.  I guess my plan 

worked out better than I thought."

            Pluto then entered the conversation.  "Have you done it?  Did you 

stop the magic drain and destroy Bane?"

            An uncertain look appeared on Sailor Moon's face.  "Well, sort of," 

she said hesitantly.  "The drain has stopped and Bane has been reduced to 

dust...but--"  The screen suddenly went blank.

            "Sailor Moon!" Neptune yelled into her communicator, but it remained 

blank.  She tried to reestablish contact, but still nothing.

            "What happened?!" Uranus asked.

            Pluto looked troubled.  "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about 

this."

End Part 11


	12. Daughters of Destiny chapter 12

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).

Comments?  Questions?  You want to praise me or curse me out?  I'm at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com

Daughters of Destiny

Part 12

by: Johnny Ng

            Sailor Moon blinked at her blank communicator.  "What's wrong with 

this thing?  It never seems to work anymore!"

            Mercury's computer started to beep.  "I'm detecting a sharp increase 

in magical activity coming from the throne," she said, "but it's strange.  I 

don't understand these readings."

            "Let me take a look at them," Daniel said.  Mercury showed him the 

results and he frowned.  "This can't be!"

            "Oh, but it is, spirit," Bane's voice said.  The eye orb rose from 

the glowing throne and its crack sealed itself.  "I am reborn!"

            The minicomputer began to beep wildly now.  "The magical emanations 

coming from him are off the charts!  Everyone, look out!"

            The orb pulsed once, twice, and flared...

            "Silence Wall!"

            A translucent dome of protective energy appeared over the group of 

heroes a split second before the flash reached them.

            Sailor Saturn gasped and fell to one knee.  Her shield started to 

buckle under the enormous magical assault.

            "Don't worry, I've gotcha," Daniel told the young scout.  He 

concentrated and poured his energy into the shield.  Saturn looked at the 

ghost gratefully as some of the strain lessened.

            "What's happening?" Venus asked.

            *It's the Earth's magic.  Somehow it must have resurrected Bane.  

This energy discharge is a result of that process.*

            "So this isn't an attack?"

            Rhea looked around her in fear.  "No, this is like when one of the 

mana wells were opened...only worse."

            Tuxedo Mask spoke up.  "If that's the case..."  He looked at the 

captured bridge crew off in one corner.  They had been cowering in terror 

ever since Bane was defeated, but now they were screaming.  The energy rings 

restraining them dissolved in the intense magical release and the crewmembers 

were now running around crazily.  

            Suddenly one of them caught fire and collapsed to the deck, still 

screaming.  One by one the rest of the crew began to spontaneously combust 

until all that remained alive on the bridge were Bane and the people 

protected under Saturn's shield.

            Sailor Moon turned away from the sight of the burning crewmen and 

felt Tuxedo Mask's arms encircle her body.  She started to cry when a 

realization struck her.  "Oh no, the Outers!"

            Uranus ducked behind a bulkhead as a series of lightning bolts blazed 

towards her.  "I can't believe it.  These guys just don't quit!  And where do 

they keep coming from?!"

            A minute later, Neptune dived behind the bulkhead.

            "What are you doing here?" Uranus asked.  "We're supposed to stay 

spread out."

            The aqua-haired scout shook her head.  "It couldn't be helped.  This 

is the last piece of cover out there."

            "Where's Pluto?"

            "I don't know, but we're almost surrounded."

            Uranus cursed.  "I just wish I knew what was happening with the 

Inners."

            General Riven smiled hollowly.  It was nearly over.  A lieutenant ran 

to him and snapped a crisp salute.

            "Sir, we have two of the enemy pinned down in the far west 

bulkheads."

            "What of the third?"

            The officer shuffled his feet.  "We don't know where she is, sir, but 

she is still in the room.  There are no other exits."

            Riven nodded.  He had lost a great number of his soldiers on these 

three intruders, but he no longer cared.  Ever since Rix's death he had been 

slowly slipping into a type of depression.  He sighed.  "Go finish it, 

lieutenant."

            The soldier saluted again and ran to the troops under his command.

            The general sat in his chair.  Battle no longer satisfied him.  He 

was a soldier who didn't want to soldier anymore.  He had nothing.  And since 

he had nothing, he might as well be nothing.

            General Riven leaned back and mentally activated his suicide switch.  

He grit his teeth against the pain of his body dissolving and thought about 

the one thing that had made his life worth living.  A woman named Kharma Rix 

whom he had found as a young orphan and raised like his own daughter.

            "World Shaking!"  Uranus yelled whipping her hand down to the deck.  

A ball of yellow energy shot out and plowed through a pair of soldiers before 

detonating against the wall.  She fell tiredly against the bulkhead.  "I'm 

nearly spent," she said to her partner.

            Sailor Neptune nodded and took her love's hands in hers.  "At least 

we'll go out together."

            They didn't see the soldier sneak up on them until it was nearly too 

late.

            "Dead Scream."

            The soldier was struck in the chest by the ball of purple energy and 

fell over.

            Pluto emerged from the shadows and ran to their positions.

            "Great," Uranus cracked, "now we can all die together."

            The time scout ignored the comment.  "We're leaving. Now."

            "Wha--?"

            "There's no time."  Pluto opened a portal.  "Get in, quickly."

            The two scouts nodded and immediately dived through the opening.  

Pluto looked around quickly and summoned her Time Staff.  She held it high 

above her head and slammed it into the deck.  The butt of the staff went 

about a foot into the floor before it struck something solid.  Satisfied that 

her staff would remain where she had put it she followed her two companions 

into the portal and shut it behind her.

            "Thanks for pulling our asses out of the fire, Pluto," Uranus said.  

"So what's up?"

            "The ship is about to be inundated with magic.  If we had stayed, we 

would have been killed by the overload."

            Neptune gasped.  "What about the Inners and Rhea?"

            "They're alright.  Saturn's wall is shielding them."

            Uranus breathed a sigh of relief.  "That was a good move sending 

Saturn along with them."

            The time scout looked deep into the portal's mists.  "I didn't send 

her because of that," she said quietly.

            "Then why?"

            Pluto remained silent, but no one saw the look of grief she had on 

her face.

            "Can we see how the Inners are doing?" Neptune asked.

            The time scout shook her head and took a deep breath.  "I am unable 

to.  The magical interference prevents me from looking in on them.  All we 

can do now is wait."

            Dr. Kavor woke up with a splitting headache.  "Ugghhhh...I going to 

get that blond bitc--"  An alarm began sounding in her lab.  She staggered 

over to her computer to check what was going on.  What she saw made her face 

go white.

            According to the displays, there was a huge wave of magical energy 

sweeping through the entire ship.

            "Computer!" the doctor yelled desperately.  "Erect a level ten force 

shield around--"

            The wave washed over the medical labs at that point and after it had 

passed, all that was left of Jana Kavor was a small pile of ashes.

            In another part of the ship, Captain Raze was reclining in his 

quarters.  It had been a long day and he felt he deserved a little R&R.  He 

had set the computer to awaken him if there was an emergency and he lay down 

and prepared to take a nap.  If all went according to plan, then these Sailor 

Scouts would be dead and Master Bane would have taken all of this world's 

magic before the day was out.

            Just as the captain was getting comfortable, the alarm sounded.  Raze 

grumbled and was about to query the computer about what was happening when he 

suddenly felt it.  There was a tingling all over his body that grew worse 

with every second.  He struggled upright and made his way to the door of his 

bedroom before the pain caused his to black out.

            The magical overload reached the Wrath's crew quarters and everyone 

there, including Captain Raze, was reduced to dust.

            Bane's orb flashed for a final time and, amid the warning sirens 

blaring on the bridge, Mercury announced that the magical emanations have 

stopped.  "But the ship is charged with energy, though," she warned, "so once 

this shield is gone, we're going to feel a slight discomfort as our bodies 

try to adjust to the heightened levels of magic."  

            She nodded to Sailor Saturn.  The young scout nodded back and 

released her shield.

            Everyone immediately felt a slight tingling and Rhea shivered.  "This 

was what I felt the first time a mana well was opened."

            "What about the Outers?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

            A sad expression crossed Mercury's face.  "If they weren't able to 

get to someplace shielded... "  She left the statement hanging in the air.

            "You need not worry about your friends, Sailor Moon," Bane told her.  

"In fact, pretty soon you won't need to worry about anything ever again."

            Tuxedo Mask had had enough.  He reached into his suit and pulled out 

a handful of roses.  Stepping in front of his girlfriend, Tux threw his 

floral projectiles at the floating orb.

            The orb glowed briefly and the roses speeding towards it reversed 

themselves in midair and hurtled back to their thrower.

            Tux gasped and jumped out of the way.

            "Anyone else care to try?" Bane drawled.

            Mercury had her visor on and was taking readings of Bane's orb.  

"It's no use," she said defeatedly, "he's too strong.  Not even a Planet 

Attack can hurt him now."

            "We've got to do something!" Mars shouted desperately.

            Sailor Moon looked around at her friends and saw the fearful and 

resigned looks on their faces.  Almost unconsciously she put her hand on her 

broach and summoned the Silver Crystal.  The scout leader looked down and saw 

the glittering facets of the gem and transformed into Princess Serenity.  She 

was about to lift up the Crystal when she felt a hand on her arm.

            "No, Princess," Sailor Saturn said, "the sacrifice is mine."

            Serenity looked at the young scout with her wide blue eyes.  "What 

are you saying, Saturn?"

            "Pluto told me to come with you as a failsafe.  If Bane survived his 

fight with Rhea, then it would have been up to me to destroy him."

            "You?  How?"

            Saturn's voice was grim.  "I was once called the Messiah of Silence.  

I could shatter worlds with my power if I so desired."

            Serenity drew away, horrified.  "You cannot mean to use your 

forbidden attack.  You would be killed!"

            The scout of silence bowed deeply to Serenity.  "I would gladly give 

up my life for you, my Princess."  She started to walk away then turned her 

head.  "I suggest you all move as far away as you can from the bridge.  This 

might get a little...rough."

            The Princess nodded slowly and went back to her companions.  All of 

them were reluctant to leave, but they eventually reached the doors.

            Bane's eye focused on the lone advancing scout.  "Ah, Sailor Saturn, 

the Dark Messiah.  Would you pit you powers against mine?"

            "I would sorcerer."

            The group of heroes was busy by the bridge exit.

            "Hurry up and open the door!" Jupiter hissed.

            "It's not opening!" Venus hissed back.

            Mercury had her computer open.  "Bane's blocking the door!  He won't 

let us out!"

            Mars looked back.  "Saturn's going to do her attack soon."

            "We have to stop her!" Tuxedo Mask said.  He started to run back when 

he smacked against an invisible wall.  "What the--?"

            "It's Bane again," Mercury said shaking her head.  "He's trying to 

stop us from stopping Saturn!"

            "But why would he do that?" Mars asked.  "Unless..."

            "...he knows that Saturn's attack won't hurt him!" Venus said.  "We 

have to break out of here!"

            Rhea raised her hand and pointed.  "It's too late."

            Saturn had raised her glaive over her head.  "Death Reborn 

Revolution!"  She slammed her polearm down and glowing black ribbons of 

destructive energy lashed out towards the floating orb.  It flashed once 

before the ribbons engulfed it.

            There was silence for a while before Bane's voice echoed around the 

bridge again...and he was laughing.  "Did you really think that you could 

destroy me?"  The blackness covering the orb began to pulsate.  Cracks began 

to appear in the black energy envelope and green fire flared out.  It pulsed 

again and there was a large explosion.

            Saturn had collapsed onto the deck and the shockwave lifted her off 

the deck and smashed her against the wall.

            By the door, the other heroes saw the explosion.

            "Everybody, get down!" Rhea yelled.  The mage threw up her arms and 

summoned the strongest shield she could.  She was still a little weak, 

though, the shockwave drove her to her knees; but like last time, Daniel came 

to the rescue.  

            "Thanks, dad."  The ghost just smiled.

            When the explosion finally spent itself, everyone immediately ran to 

Sailor Saturn.  The young scout was a mess.  Her skin was deathly pale and 

cold, and she was coughing up blood.

            Mercury shouldered her way to the injured scout and began examining 

her.  She gasped.  "She's still alive!  But it's not good.  She's got three 

broken ribs and a lot of internal bleeding, and her energy levels are at 

critical."  Mercury lowered her eyes.  "The attack took too much from her.  

It drained her energy and nearly depleted her life force as well.  I'm afraid 

there's nothing I can do."

            Saturn turned her head and looked at her Princess Serenity.  "I...I'm 

sorry, Princess.  I have...failed you."

            Serenity shook her head and tears fell from her face.  "No, my 

friend.  You have done what you could."  She stood up and stared at the 

glowing orb.  "It is now up to me."

            Tuxedo Mask grabbed the Princess's arm.  "No, you can't!"

            Serenity's eyes softened and her hand caressed the tuxedo-clad hero's 

face.  "I am sorry, my Prince, but for the good of all, I must."  She slipped 

her arm free and backed away slowly.  "Be well, my love."

            The Silver Crystal flashed.  There is another way, Serenity.

            "Mother?"

            The Crystal flashed again and a shimmering barrier appeared over 

Serenity and her companions.  You must hurry, daughter.  I have shielded 

you from Bane inside a subspace pocket, but it is only a matter of time 

before he will discover us.  Call forth Aiden's descendants.  Serenity 

signaled for Rhea and Daniel and she told Sailor Venus to bring Trent.

            "What is it?" Daniel asked.

            "My mother would like a word with you."

            Venus gasped.  "You mean--?"

            The Princess nodded.  "Yes, Queen Serenity."  She took out the 

Crystal and Queen Serenity's image appeared.

            Greetings, children of Aiden.

            Daniel smiled.  "It's been a while, Serenity."

            The image smiled back.  Hello, Daniel.  It has indeed, however, we 

have little time for pleasantries.  I am going to need your help if we are to 

defeat Bane now.

            *Uh...Serenity,* Trent communicated, *I'm not sure if you noticed, 

but I'm at a slight disadvantage right now, having no body and all.*

            Do not worry, Trent.  As Sailor Pluto might say, all is as it 

should be.

            "What do you mean?  What are we going to do?" Rhea asked, confused.

            We are going to summon the only person to defeat Bane.  We are 

going to summon Aiden.

            Trent's cube flashed his astonishment.  *But, Your Majesty, according 

to Bane, he killed Aiden eons ago on another planet.  How are we going to 

resurrect him?*

            I do not mean for you to resurrect him, just to summon him.  There 

is a prophecy associated with Aiden.  It speaks of his return to confront 

Bane.  It is time for the prophecy to be fulfilled.

            "What is the prophecy?" Trent asked.

            Queen Serenity's eyes grew distant.  And it shall come to pass that 

Aiden will return to battle he that slew him, and those that summon him will 

be of his kin.  One shall be the mind; the second, the soul; and the last, 

the body.

            When the queen stopped, Rhea blinked.  "What, that's it?  What does 

it mean?"

            "It's speaking about us," Daniel answered, suddenly understanding.  

"I am the mind, Daniel is the soul, and you, Rhea, are the body."

            "Alright, then what do we do?"

            Simply form a circle facing each other.  I will place the Crystal 

in the middle.  Focus your thoughts on it and it will do the rest.

            The three did as they were told.  The Silver Crystal hung in the air 

with Rhea, Daniel, and Trent standing around it.  Trent's cube was still 

being held by Sailor Venus.  Nothing happened at first.

            Mercury had her computer out and was taking readings of the ritual.  

Mars leaned over and whispered, "Are you getting anything?"

            "I am getting slight readings, but nothing definite.  It's almost as 

though the Crystal is probing...or looking for something."

            The fire scout nodded.  "I sensed the same thing."

            Suddenly, the Crystal flashed and a translucent figure appeared 

suspended above it.

            "Looks like whatever the Crystal was looking for, it found it," said 

Jupiter, who had listened in on her fellow scouts' conversation.

            It was a man, but it was really more than a man.  He was of average 

height, but his bearing was that of a king.  With his steel-gray hair and 

beard and deeply lined face, Aiden was a person who commanded instant respect 

and obedience.  However, his eyes held the warmth and compassion of a kindly 

grandfather.

            Hello, Aiden.

            Aiden turned his head and looked at the queen.  "Serenity.  Has the 

time come?"

            The Queen's image nodded gravely.  I am afraid it has, Great One.

            "Please, Serenity, do not act so disconsolate.  We both knew this day 

would come.  If nothing else, this day would allow me to meet with my 

descendants."  Aiden looked at the people gathered around him.  "My 

children..."

            Rhea just stared at her ancestor while Daniel bowed gracefully and 

Trent...well, Trent just sat on Venus's hand.  The orange scout was looking 

decidedly uncomfortable, as she didn't particularly like being used as a 

convenient shelf for her boyfriend.

            "My children," Aiden repeated.  "You do not know how long I have 

waited to see all of you."  He glided over to Rhea and gently touched her 

face.  "You look like my wife, your ultimate grandmother, Rhea.  She was 

quite a beauty herself."

            Aiden's touch was like gossamer on Rhea's cheek and his comments made 

her blush.  "Th-thank you..."  She faltered on what to call him.

            "Grandfather would be fine, dear.  I don't want to feel that old."

            "Thank you, grandfather."

            Aiden smiled and went to Daniel.  "Your daughter is a special girl, 

Daniel.  Don't take her for granted.  You must make time for your children."  

His face turned somber.  "That is one of my few regrets.  I always wished I 

had more time with mine, before my...unpleasantness with Bane."

            There were ghostly tears in Daniel's eyes.  "I promise I will try, 

grandfather."

            The summoned spirit turned to Trent and smiled.  "You're looking 

well, Trent...for a cube."

            The cube flashed almost as if in embarrassment.  *My body is 

currently indisposed of at the moment, grandfather.  I assure you that I am 

much better looking in person.*

            Aiden nodded and looked at Sailor Venus and she curtsied quickly.  He 

chuckled.  "No need for that, Lady Venus."  He glanced at Queen Serenity.  

"From what I hear, you are practically family."

            Venus flushed and, not knowing what else to do, curtsied again.

            Aiden smiled and looked around.  He saw the other scouts standing 

next Sailor Saturn.  He floated over to them.  "What has happened?"

            Mercury explained the younger scout's injuries to the spirit.  Aiden 

nodded and bent over Saturn.  "Lie still.  I will do what I can to heal you."  

            Saturn nodded weakly and closed her eyes.

            Aiden also closed his eyes and placed his hands over the girl.  He 

muttered an incantation and glowing wisps of energy flowed from his hands 

into the injured scout.

            Mercury had been monitoring Saturn's life signs with her computer and 

was astonished when they started to improve, slowly but steadily.

            The energy transfer ended and Aiden rose up.  "I have healed her, but 

she needs rest."

            Princess Serenity looked at the spirit gratefully.  "Thank you, 

Aiden.  I almost feared..."

            "Think nothing of it, Princess.  I was glad--"

            The shield suddenly shimmered and Queen Serenity's image staggered.  

Bane has discovered my shield, she cried, You must hurry, Aiden.

            He nodded.  "Drop the shield, Serenity.  It is time."

            The Queen nodded.  Good luck.  She faded back into the Silver 

Crystal and it floated back to the Princess.  The shield abruptly disappeared 

in a bright flash of white light.

            Back on bridge, Aiden and the others shimmered back into existence.  

Once again everyone experienced the tingle of excessive magic.

            "So, you have finally returned," Bane said nonchalantly, "I was 

beginning to get worried.  I hoped you enjoyed your little respite, because I 

am going to eliminate you now."

            Aiden stepped into view.  "No, Bane.  You will bother them no 

longer."

            The orb pulsed in surprise.  "Aiden!  Is it really you?"

            "It is I, sorcerer, and the time of thy reckoning is at hand."

            Bane chuckled.  "Thy archaic speech doth reveal that it is indeed 

thou, Aiden."  He reverted back to normal speech.  "Reckoning you say?  Have 

you returned just to spout ultimatums at me?  Was that what the prophecy was 

about?"

            "No, I have come to challenge you."

            "Challenge me?!  Have you forgotten what happened last time we 

dueled?"

            "I remembered that I defeated you, sorcerer."

            "Ah, but you were the one who died."

            "Only through your treachery, Bane."

            The orb glowed.  "Yes, and my skills for deceit have grown, my old 

enemy."  There was a sudden flash and a pentagram appeared on the deck below 

Aiden.  It's runes flared and Bane laughed.  "It appears I have you trapped, 

Aiden."

            The spirit looked at the containment circle and shook his head.  He 

waved his hand and stepped out of the pentagram.  "You haven't changed, Bane.  

Your arrogance has always been your failing."

            "That may be..."  Bane's orb flashed an angry red and the deck 

plating that the scouts and the others were standing on curled up and 

enveloped them in a globe of dark metal.  "...but your compassion is yours."

            Aiden glared at floating sphere.  "Let them go, Bane.  I challenged 

you myself."

            "I prefer to have a little insurance.  Besides, as you have said 

yourself, I haven't changed.  Oh, wait, I have changed.  I now have the magic 

of an entire planet at me command.  Neither you nor your descendents can 

destroy me.  I on the other hand..."

            The metal globe started to compress and cries of panic and fear could 

be heard coming from it.

            "Stop it!" Aiden yelled.

            "Why don't you make me?"

            "Can't someone do something?!" Venus shouted as the wall next to her 

started to crumple like tin foil.

            Mercury shook her head.  "It's no use.  There's a magic dampening 

spell inside the sphere.  We can't use our attacks or your magic, Rhea."

            Tuxedo Mask held his princess protectively.  "Well, one thing's for 

certain.  We're all going to be a lot thinner."

            "You can't win, Aiden," Bane said smugly.  "Either you fight me and 

die, or you try and save them and I kill you.  This is really a dilemma."

            The spirit's face had a frantic look on it, then he smiled.  "I think 

there is a third option."  He lunged at Bane's orb and simultaneously sent a 

telepathic message to the only ones who could help now.

            Sailor Pluto's head shot up.  "We must go."

            Uranus was confused.  "What?  What happened?"

            "They need our help.  We are going back to the ship."

            "But how?" Neptune asked.  "You said yourself that the magic 

radiation prevents you from teleporting there."

            "True, but that is why I left my Time Staff there.  It will act as a 

focus for my portal."

            The blond scout shrugged.  "If you say so."

            In the now empty ship storage bay, a shimmering portal opened next to 

a large key shaped staff that was sunk into the deck.  Three scouts suddenly 

came tumbling out.

            Sailor Uranus banged her head against the hard deck and swore loudly.  

"What happened, Pluto?!" she yelled over the klaxons, "your landings are 

usually better than that."

            "It is the magical radiation.  It interfered with the portal.  I am 

afraid that another teleport is out of the question.  I was only able to get 

us back to the storage bay because of my Time Staff."

            "Great, I guess we'll have to get to the others the long way."  

Uranus ran to the bay entrance and passed through the hole General Riven's 

troops made.  She looked down the hallway and swore.  "There's a wall 

blocking our way!"

            Pluto and Neptune made their way to the tall scout.  "The emergency 

bulkheads.  The magical overload must have triggered them and the sirens," 

the time scout said.

            Uranus threw a punch at the wall and winced.  "Now what?  It'll take 

time to blast through this, and we'll have to do this with every wall we meet 

up with."

            Neptune stood back and pondered the problem, and happened to glance 

back into the storage bay.  She smiled.  "I think I may have an idea."

            Uranus grimaced slightly.  "If is was anything like your last 

idea..."

            The aqua scout ignored her partner's comment.  "Like I was saying, if 

we can't get to the bridge by going through the ship...why don't we just go 

outside it?"

            "Outside?  How--oh..."  Uranus saw Neptune gesture at the rows of 

spacecraft in the bay.

            Pluto smiled.  "It just might work."

End Part 12


	13. Daughters of Destiny chapter 13

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).

Comments?  Questions?  You want to praise me or curse me out?  I'm at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com

Daughters of Destiny

Part 13

by: Johnny Ng

            *I have to keep him distracted!*  Aiden thought as he fired off a 

series of fireballs at the orb.  *Must give Pluto the opportunity to help the 

others.*

            Bane dodged the projectiles easily and laughed.  "Is that the best 

you can do, my old enemy?  Has your long sleep dulled your powers?  I am 

disappointed.  Meanwhile, your friends are getting a bit cramped."

            Aiden smiled faintly.  *Good, he's focusing on me.*  "Let them go, 

Bane.  Your fight is with me."

            The sorcerer chuckled.  "You're right, I could care less about your 

companions.  I could crush them all like insects if I wished.  In fact, I've 

already started."

            The metal sphere enclosing the scouts buckled again and Aiden grit 

his teeth.  *Damn!  No choice left.*  He wove a spell and a wall of 

shimmering light sprang up between Bane and the scouts.  Using the wall as 

cover, the spirit made it sphere.  He put his hand on the metal surface and 

concentrated.  *Can you hear me?*

            Inside the crumpling prison, everyone's head looked up.

            "Grandfather!" Rhea called out.  "Can you do anything?"

            *Hang on, everybody, I'm going to--*  "Aaaggghhh!"  Aiden suddenly 

found himself surrounded by glowing blue bands.  They pulsed and the spirit 

screamed and fell to the deck.

            Rhea and Daniel doubled over in agony and Trent's glow seemed to 

fade.

            "What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.

            *It's Aiden!  Something's happened to him.*

            Bane's orb passed through Aiden's wall easily.  "Did you really think 

that you can hide from me with this parlor trick?"  The orb hovered next to 

the writhing spirit.  "I think it is time I ended our little rivalry."

            The bands began to glow brighter when the far wall of the bridge 

exploded.  There was a rush of air out the damaged bulkhead before the 

_Wrath's_ security systems were able to kick in and plug the hole with a force 

field, but not before the front portion of a transport shuttle fought its way 

through the opening.  The shuttle's hatchway opened and the three Outer 

Scouts jumped out.

            Sailor Uranus smirked.  "Sorry about the mess."

            Aiden turned his head with some effort.  "The...others...in the...

sphere..."

            Pluto nodded.  "Our friends are trapped in that metal sphere," she 

told her comrades, "we have to free them."

            "Not so fast."  The orb flashed and the deck split as a yawning chasm 

appeared between the Outers and the sphere.

            Sailor Neptune looked at the fissure and shook her head.  "We can 

jump that."  She took a running start and leaped..."

            The orb glowed red and black, writhing tentacles emerged from the 

abyss and wrapped themselves around the aqua scout.

            "Neptune!" Uranus shouted drawing out her Space Sword and running to 

the chasm's edge.  "Space Sword Blaster!"

            The arc of yellow energy scythed its way towards the tentacle 

grasping Neptune, but bounced off when it struck.  Undaunted, Uranus jumped 

onto the tentacle and started hacking away at it with her sword.  She didn't 

see the tentacle behind her poised to strike.

            Pluto, though, did see the offending appendage reaching for the tall 

scout.  "Dead Scream."

            The ball of destructive purple energy struck the tentacle, but like 

Uranus's attack, it too just rebounded and struck the deck.  The tentacle 

continued its decent and wrapped itself around the blond scout.

            More tentacles started to crawl out of the chasm and headed for the 

only free scout left.  Pluto managed to knock the first few probing 

appendages away with her Time Staff before it was ripped from her hands.  

Sensing she was defenseless, the tentacles struck en mass and wrapped 

themselves around the time scout.

            The tentacles lifted the three struggling Outer Scouts to face Bane's 

orb.  "A valiant effort, ladies, but too little, too late."

            Uranus wasn't listening to the sorcerer gloat.  She finally managed 

to work her sword arm free and flung the Space Sword at the orb.  *This had 

better work.*

            Bane merely dodged to the side and the sword spun harmlessly past 

him.  "Still some fight in you, huh?  Maybe you should practice on your aim 

some more."

            "Her aim was just fine," Princess Serenity said.

            Bane shifted his awareness behind him and saw that the scouts and the 

others had escaped from the shrinking metal sphere.  The Space Sword had 

neatly sheared off the top of the sphere giving them their freedom.

            "Grandfather!" Rhea cried running to Aiden.

            "Stay your ground, mageling," Bane said.  The bands glowed again and 

Aiden grimaced.  "Or else your ancestor dies...again."

            Rhea fell a few steps short of her grandfather and clutched her side.  

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father do the same.

            *Rhea...Rhea can you...hear me.*

            She cracked open her eyes.  *Grandfather?*

            *Rhea...do you trust me?*

            *Of course--*

            *Then...you must...take my hand...*

            *But, Bane will kill you.*

            *No, he won't...trust me...*

            Rhea gulped and stretched out her hand.

            Bane saw this.  "I warned you."  At his command, the bands glowed 

brighter.

            Rhea clenched her jaw against the pain but her hand continued to 

reach out to Aiden, and after what seemed like an eternity, she clasped his 

hand in hers.

            As soon as their hands touched, Rhea felt a surge of power and the 

pain she was feeling vanished.  She looked at her grandfather and saw him 

smile.

            *Just relax, Rhea, and let me do everything.*  Aiden's body began 

dissolving into motes of lights and diffused into Rhea's hand.

            "What's happening?" Bane asked.

            The mage watched the light show enter her body.

            *I am inside your body, Rhea,* Aiden's voiced echoed inside the 

girl's mind.  *I need you to go to you father and uncle.  Hurry.*

            Rhea nodded and got to her feet.  She was immediately surrounded by a 

force cage.

            "What did you do with Aiden, girl?" Bane asked threateningly.  "Where 

is he?"

            "He's closer than you might think," Rhea replied with a smile.  

Inside her mind, Aiden sent a telepathic message to Daniel and Trent.

            Daniel nodded and glided over to the cage.  He stuck his hand between 

the bars and his form began to change the way Aiden's did.  Soon he was 

absorbed into Rhea's body as well.

            "Enough!" Bane roared and began to raise a shield.

            Trent sensed this and sent a thought to Venus.  *Hurry, throw me to 

Rhea!*

            Venus nodded and hurled the cube toward the trapped mage.  Reaching 

out her hand, Rhea managed to snatch it before the shield fully materialized.  

She cupped the cube in her hand and it glowed slightly as Trent merged with 

Rhea.  She sensed her grandfather's command and closed her eyes.

*****

            Four figures appeared in a living room.

            Trent looked at himself and smiled.  "Boy, it feels good to have a 

body again."

            "Hey, this is my living room!" Rhea said.  "What's going on here?"

            Aiden laughed.  "This is your mindscape, Rhea.  It looks like your 

living room because your subconscious is trying to fill it with familiar and 

comfortable images."

            Trent nudged his brother in the ribs.  "Kinda makes me wonder about 

_your_ mindscape when I last went there.  I didn't know you found forbidding 

empty plains comfortable."

            "I was possessed by the Philosopher's Stone at the time, brother.  My 

mind was slightly warped."  Daniel looked at his ancestor.  "What do we do 

now?"

            Aiden sighed.  "I cannot defeat Bane, at least not as I am now.  With 

the magic of the Earth at his command, he is too strong."

            Rhea interrupted.  "Wait, you said that you couldn't beat Bane as you 

are now.  What does that mean?"

            "Bane was right.  Being dead for numerous millennia, my powers have 

been weakened.  There may be a way for me to increase my powers, but it might 

be too dangerous...for you, my children."

            "What is it?"

            "I am...not complete.  Parts of my soul are missing...parts that are 

in all of you."

            Trent snapped his fingers.  "That's right.  Bane told me that I had a 

portion of Aiden's soul inside my own."  He turned to Aiden.  "If we were to 

restore your soul, would you be able to defeat Bane?"

            "I don't know."  Aiden turned away.  "And I hesitate to try."

            "Why?"

            He sighed.  "In order to restore my soul, each of you would have to 

surrender your own souls to me.  Doing so would make me complete, but if I 

were then destroyed...then your souls would be destroyed as well."

            Daniel and Trent looked at each other and smiled.  "That's alright," 

Trent said, "I've been dead before and my brother already is.  I don't think 

we'll mind that much."

            "I'll do it, too," Rhea piped in.

            Aiden shook his head.  "There is no need, granddaughter.  Your father 

and uncle should be enough.  I would not endanger you as well."

            Daniel went over to Rhea.  "Listen to him, Rhea.  I don't want to 

lose you if I can help it."

            Rhea shook her head.  "Oh no, I'm going and that's final."  She 

turned and glared at Trent.  "You're not leaving me behind so I can explain 

to Mina why you decided to go off and die...again."  She crossed her arms and 

a smug look crossed her face.  "Besides, this is my mindscape and what I say 

goes."

            Aiden laughed.  "Ok, you'll go.  However, I still need a body to 

focus my powers."

            "Simple, use mine."  Rhea glared at the people around her as if 

daring them to object.  "There's really no other choice.  Bane has us trapped 

so like it or not, I'm it.  Now, if there's nothing else, let's get started."

            Aiden eventually nodded and started the soul transference ritual.  He 

and his three descendants stood in a circle with their hands joined.  He 

spoke an incantation and everyone began to glow.

            Rhea's vision started getting blurry.  She had a feeling of 

weightlessness and she felt her body dissolving away.  Her last thought 

before she lost coherence was to wish her grandfather good luck.

*****

            Everything that had occurred in Rhea's mindscape took place at the 

speed of thought, and as such less than a second had passed in the real 

world.

            Everyone saw Rhea's eyes open, but they all knew instantly that it 

wasn't Rhea.

            "Aiden!" Bane shouted, "it's you!"

            The girl mage spoke and it was Aiden's voice that came out of her 

mouth.  "Yes, it is I, sorcerer."

            The orb seemed to contemplate this change of events.  "You seem...

different, my old enemy.  I sense...completeness.  A wholeness that you had 

been lacking before."  Bane suddenly understood.  "You're soul is whole 

again."

            Aiden nodded.

            Bane laughed.  "You are a fool!  With your soul intact, I can destroy 

it and you once and for all.  There will be no more descendants of Inverna!"

            Aiden did not reply to the sorcerer's threat.  Instead, he 

concentrated and a blue nimbus surrounded his body.  He flung out his hands 

and two streams of blue energy spiraled out.

            Bane similarly summoned a blast of red energy and threw it at his 

foe.

            The two conflicting energy blasts intercepted each other and battled 

for dominance, and ever so slowly, Aiden's blast was being pushed back.

            Princess Serenity looked on worriedly and was about to have the 

scouts attack, but the Silver Crystal flashed.

            Serenity, this is not your fight.

            "But mother, I must do something!"

            No, you must not interfere.  This must be solved between Bane and 

Aiden.

            "But--"  It was too late.  Queen Serenity had already severed the 

link.  Taking a deep breath, the Princess told her court to stand down.  *I 

hope you know what you're doing, mother.*

            Aiden felt himself being overwhelmed but he kept fighting.  He 

reached deep and tried to find the resources to counter Bane's power, but 

things were looking grim.

            Inside Rhea's mind, three awarenesses saw the plight that Aiden was 

in. 

            *Grandfather, you can't keep this up much longer!* Rhea communicated.

            *I know, but I have no choice.*

            *Maybe we could get the scouts to help us,* Trent suggested.

            Aiden grunted as he felt Bane's attack grow stronger.  *No, they have 

been instructed not to interfere.  I am afraid that this is it.  I 

underestimated Bane's power.  There is nothing more I can do.  I have failed 

my family again...and I have doomed another planet as well.*

            *At least we'll be going out as a family,* Daniel said.

            Aiden grinned despite the stress he was felt trying to hold back 

Bane's blast.  *It won't be long now.  I am sorry to have gotten you involved 

in this, my children.  I--*  At that moment, Aiden's strength failed.

            Bane saw Aiden's aura flicker, but he hesitated.  He had been fooled 

by his enemy's tricks before, but not this time.  As soon Aiden's power died, 

Bane increased his own.  He saw his blast strike and engulf Aiden.

            Aiden arched backwards from the force of the blast, but didn't feel 

it.  He was dead even before he hit the deck.

            "Rhea!" Sailor Venus screamed.  She started to run to the fallen mage 

when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.  In front of her the air shimmered 

and Queen Serenity's image appeared.

            No, Sailor Venus, it is too late.

            "What?!  You mean she's dead?"

            The Queen sighed.  Not just her.  They are all gone, she said in 

a grieved voice.  She explained to them all what Aiden had done with the soul 

transference.

            Princess Serenity saw the color drain from the scouts' faces.  She 

walked up to the Queen.  "I will bring them back."

            I am afraid you cannot, daughter.  Their souls are not human; you 

would not know where to look or what to look for.  You would be in great 

danger.

            The Princess eyes became hard.  "No, mother.  I have stood by and 

watched long enough.  I will do this."  Before anyone could stop her, 

Princess Serenity summoned the Crystal.  She grasped it in her hands and 

concentrated.

*****

            The Princess found herself drifting in a void.  She looked around 

frantically trying to orient herself.  Even though her mother told her that 

Aiden and the others' souls were different, she had been expecting to search 

for them in a place similar to the Well of Souls, the place where human souls 

went when they died.

            The space around her appeared empty, but she sensed _things_ all 

around her.  They floated around the edges of her vision, wispy things that 

seemed to evaporate when she tried to look at them fully.

            Serenity shivered, not so much from cold, but from the feeling she 

was getting from this place.  It was an oppressive feeling.  Not exactly 

malevolent, more like extreme dislike.  She steeled her will and took out the 

Silver Crystal.  *Help me find Aiden and the others.*

            The Crystal pulsed gently and the Princess felt herself pulled 

forward.  She silently thanked the gem and headed in the direction it told 

her to go.  She floated slowly through the void, her uneasiness increasing 

with every minute.  The shadows writhing in her periphery also increased.  

Nevertheless, Serenity continued forward hoping to catch a glimpse of the 

souls she was searching for.

            After what seemed like an eternity, the Crystal pulsed again.  

Thinking it was telling her that it had found the souls, Serenity stopped.  

She peered deep into the void, but the emptiness remained empty.  Puzzled, 

she asked the Crystal why had it signaled for her to stop.

            Before the gem could answer, the lurking shadows attacked.

*****

            The scouts had huddled around their Princess and looked on with 

anxious eyes.

            "Is she alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked Queen Serenity.

            I do not know.  Searching for human souls is one thing, but 

searching for another race's souls is something else.

            "But Trent, Rhea, and Daniel were mostly human," Sailor Venus said.  

"Wouldn't that help?"

            The Queen shook her head.  It makes no difference.  A portion of 

their soul is still alien.  The Silver Crystal may not recognize them.

            During this time, Bane's orb hovered over Rhea's body.  Even though 

he should be enjoying himself now that his long-time enemy is dead, there was 

just something bothering him, a sense of...emptiness.  "He's dead, you say?" 

he asked in an offhanded manner.

            Serenity glared at the orb.  Yes, they all are, and I fear for my 

daughter as well.

            Bane continued to float over the body.  "No, he's not dead.  It's a 

trick."  The sorcerer summoned a pair of spectral hands and picked Rhea up.  

He shook the girl violently.

            Sailor Mars looked at the orb confusedly.  "But he is dead.  I can 

feel it."  She grit her teeth.  "You killed him, you killed them all," she 

spat out the last part.

            The nagging feeling struck the sorcerer full in the face.  "No!" Bane 

shouted again, "I will not allow it!  I will not lose him like this!"  The 

orb flashed brightly and vanished.

End Part 13


	14. Daughters of Destiny chapter 14

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).

Comments?  Questions?  You want to praise me or curse me out?  I'm at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com

Daughters of Destiny

Part 14

by: Johnny Ng

*****

            Princess Serenity was besieged on all sides.  The shadows had her 

surrounded and were attacking her ruthlessly.  She was using the Crystal's 

power to try and keep them at bay, but it wasn't working too well.  With 

every hit she took, a bit of her life force was drained away.

            Suddenly there was a bright light and Bane appeared in the void next 

to Serenity.  Not just the orb, but an image of the sorcerer's body with the 

orb once again set in his eye socket.  He looked around furtively.  "They are 

here, I know it."

            More shadows appeared and headed for Bane.  Black lightning shot out 

and struck the sorcerer.  He flinched slightly and turned towards the 

wraiths.  Almost negligently, he waved his hand and a green ray lanced out.  

Every shadow that was struck by the ray screamed hollowly before bursting in 

a cloud of gray smoke.

            The wraiths attacking the Princess stopped and glided towards Bane 

where they soon met the same fate as their brethren.  When the last of the 

shadows had been destroyed, Serenity saw that the sorcerer's robes were 

scorched and tattered and the glow from his eye was dim.

            "What are you doing here?" the Princess asked warily.

            Bane floated over to Serenity, but doubled over in pain before he got 

there.

            The Moon Princess gasped and immediately went over to help, 

momentarily forgetting her enmity toward the sorcerer.  "Are you alright?"

            Bane chuckled.  "I'm fine, little princess.  I had forgotten about 

the Inverna soul guardians.  It seems they have gotten more powerful since 

the last time I was here."

            "Just where are we?"  Serenity looked around.  "I was expecting 

something like the Well of Souls, but this is nothing like it."

            "This is the Soul Void of the Inverna people.  It is similar to the 

Well of Souls."

            "Very well, but you haven't answered my first question.  What are you 

doing here?  Have you come to torment Aiden and his family?"  There was steel 

in the Princess's voice as she said the last.

            Bane sneered.  "No, I have come to set them free."

            Serenity had a confused look on her face.  "What?  Why?"

            He didn't answer further.  Instead he looked off into the distance.  

"I can sense where they are."  The sorcerer glanced at the Princess.  "I 

could use some help if I meet up against more soul guardians."

            Serenity hesitated briefly but nodded and followed Bane into the 

darkness.  The pair traveled silently together, Serenity not totally trusting 

Bane and the sorcerer not caring if she did.  They could see the soul 

guardians fluttering all around them, but strangely enough, the wraiths never 

attacked.

            The Princess kept her mind focused and the Crystal pulsed just as 

Bane pointed in front of them.  A barrier of shifting mists blocked their 

way.

            "They are there.  Prepare yourself, little princess, you may be a bit 

surprised by what you will see beyond the mists."

            The Moon Princess nodded and passed through the barrier...

            ...and emerged in a really, really big waiting room.

            Serenity blinked, then blinked again.  "What is this?"  

            She looked back and saw the mist barrier behind her, but in front of 

her were rows and rows of chairs extending far into the distance.  On the 

walls, spaced a certain distance apart, were digital displays.  They all 

currently read 4,573,109,992.  "What is this?" she repeated.

            Bane walked up to her.  "This is the Eternal Room.  This is where the 

souls of the Inverna people wait to be judged."

            "But it looks like a waiting room!"

            "In a sense, it is.  The Inverna people were always organized...even 

in death."

            A bell toned.  "Now serving number 4,572,109,993...," a prim and 

proper voice said.  The displays changed accordingly.

            "Excuse me, do you need some help?" a friendly looking woman asked.  

She was wearing a nametag that proclaimed her to be Zaranna, the Eternal 

Room's assistant manager.  "If you have just arrived, you must take a 

number..."

            "We are looking for someone," Bane said brusquely shouldering his way 

past the Princess.  "He should have just recently arrived here."

            If Zaranna took any offense at the sorcerer's manner she didn't show 

it.  "Very well, the new arrivals are being processed in the registration 

room off to the left."

            Bane walked off without saying anything.  Serenity mumbled her thanks 

and caught up with her companion.  "What's wrong with you?  You could have at 

least said thank you."

            "I didn't come here to make conversations, besides I recognized her.  

She was one of the first Invernians I killed."

            The Princess paled, but didn't say anything.  She reached the 

registration room door and opened it.  Serenity cocked her eyebrow.  Where 

the waiting room had been enormous, the registration room was relatively 

small...and there were only four people sitting in the chairs, or rather, one 

person and three glowing globes.

            "Aiden!" Princess Serenity yelled running to him.  She gave him a 

quick hug before turning to the soul spheres.  "Rhea, Trent, Daniel...am I 

glad to see you."

            *We're glad to see you too, Princess, but how did you find us?* 

Daniel asked.  *Grandfather told us that once we entered the Soul Void, no 

one would have been able to find us.*

            "Well, I had some help," the Moon Princess told them.

            Aiden happened to look towards the door and stiffened.  "Bane!"

            The sorcerer had been standing in the doorway, unobtrusively watching 

the happy scene.  "We meet again, my enemy."

            "Everyone, stand back!" Aiden ordered.  He faced the sorcerer.  "You 

will not harm my family anymore, Bane!"

            Serenity laid a restraining hand on the spirit's shoulder.  "No, 

Aiden, Bane was the one who helped me find you.  He wants to bring you all 

back."

            There were the standard sounds of disbelief and protests from Aiden's 

descendants, but the spirit raised his hand for silence.  "What are you 

saying, Serenity?"

            "She's saying exactly what I told her," Bane interrupted.  "I'm here 

to bring you back, with or without your consent."

            Aiden seemed to think that over for a few minutes before he 

responded.  "Very well, for the sake of my family, let's go."

            Again the three descendants voiced their objections, and again Aiden 

quieted them.  "To able to return to the living plane, we must first leave 

the Eternal Room."  He looked at Bane who nodded and headed out the door.  

Aiden followed with the three souls behind him.  Princess Serenity who was 

the last to leave the room heard Rhea mutter what was on all their minds.

            *I don't trust that sorcerer.*

            The group approached the mist barrier, but a guard stopped them.

            Bane was about to disintegrate him on the spot, but Aiden stopped 

him.  "There's something I must do first," the spirit said.  He headed to the 

reception desk next on the far wall.  He said something to the secretary 

there and filled out some forms before he returned.

            *What was that all about?* Rhea asked.

            "I cancelled our registrations.  The bureaucrats here at the Eternal 

Room are very thorough.  They wouldn't have let us leave unless I filled out 

the correct forms."

            *Uh...whatever.*

            Aiden showed the guard the forms and allowed the group to pass.  They 

entered the mists and emerged in the Soul Void.

            "That was truly a strange place, Aiden," Serenity commented.

            *_You_ think it was strange?* Trent asked.  *Imagine how we felt when 

we were to told to take a number and wait till we were processed before we 

could get to the afterlife.*

            Rhea's soul sphere pulsed briefly to get everyone's attention.  *If 

it's not too much trouble, can we get out of here and back to the land of the 

living again?*

            Aiden nodded and turned to Bane.  "I assume you have a way to 

transport us back?"

            The sorcerer just scoffed as his eye began to glow.  Their forms 

began to waver as the spell took place.

            Without warning, the void echoed with the sound of a thousand 

shrieks.  Everyone looked up and saw a whole cloud of soul guardians headed 

their way.

            *Looks like we're going to have some company soon!* Trent shouted.           

            "Serenity, we must hold off the guardians," Aiden said.  "Bane cannot 

be interrupted now, and the others cannot do much in their current forms."

            The Princess nodded and took out the Silver Crystal.  With a mental 

command, she caused a force shield to spring into existence around them.  The 

wraiths smashed up against the shield, but they were not able to break it.

            Aiden waited until he was sure the barrier would hold before he 

started chanting his spell.

            Serenity was beginning to feel a bit strained.  The shield was taking 

hits from all directions now.  Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she 

tried to keep the shield up.

            Suddenly, the soul guardians stopped their attack and scattered.  The 

Moon Princess still focused on shield, though, and she looked at Aiden.  The 

spirit had a triumphant grin on his face.  "What did you do?" she asked.

            "I put up an invisibility screen around us.  The soul guardians are 

not that bright.  I believe there is a saying: 'Out of sight, out of mind', 

that would suit them perfectly."

            *Well, I'm glad that's over,* Daniel said.  *Just how much longer--*

            They all vanished.

*****

            "--is this going to..." Daniel blinked.  He was back on board the 

_Wrath's_ bridge again.  He looked around and saw that they were all back.

            Rhea was bracing herself for the imminent rush of people welcoming 

them back, but it never came.  She looked over her shoulder and saw that Bane 

was standing behind her.  The sorcerer had kept the image of his body that he 

had created in the Soul Void.  She backed away slowly and saw out the corner 

of her eye Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask catch the Princess who had 

collapsed from use of the Silver Crystal.

            Serenity's gown faded away as the Crystal's power withdrew from her 

body.  Soon, Tuxedo Mask found himself holding Sailor Moon in his arms.  

Mercury began to perform a scan on the worn-out scout's body as the other 

three formed a protective guard around them.  Saturn had awakened as well and 

she stood leaning heavily on her glaive.  They eyed Bane angrily and began to 

power up for an attack.

            Aiden moved forward.  "Wait."  He turned to his long-time enemy.  "I 

would like some answers, Bane.  Why have you brought me back?"

            The sorcerer shook his head slowly.  "You truly are a fool, Aiden.  You 

know what I have chosen as my purpose in life, do you not?"

            "To find new sources of magic and make them yours...by any means 

possible."

            "Yes, that is correct, but what good does my magic do when I cannot 

use it?"  Bane speared Aiden with a look.  "You, last of the true Invernians, 

are my purpose.  Before I met you all those millennia ago, I had never been 

defeated in magical combat.  Even though I had been humbled, I felt 

exhilarated.  I had finally met someone who was my equal...nay, my superior!  

            He sighed.  "I have made it goal to defeat you."

            Aiden was confused.  "But you did defeat me--"

            "No," Bane interrupted, "I defeated your soul, but what is a soul 

without a body?  It is not the same.  If I could resurrect your body and 

return you to it, I would do it just to fight you again.  

            "As it is, I have nothing left.  I may wander the galaxy searching 

for magic, but my purpose...my _true_ purpose died with you.  My last hope 

was the prophecy, that you would return to fight me again."  Bane snorted.  

"I was actually expecting a better effort from you, Aiden."

            Even though the spirit was still wary of his old enemy, he couldn't 

help but smile at the remark.  "I was a bit out of practice."

            Rhea was looking back and forth between her grandfather and Bane.  

She couldn't believe what she was hearing!  Not that long ago, the two of 

them had been fighting to the death, and Aiden, along with the rest of them, 

had gotten the short end of the stick.  Now the two eons-old enemies were 

trading one-liners with one another!  Well, she wasn't going to accept Bane 

just yet...

            The mage was about to open her mouth when Sailor Mars beat her to it.

            "Wait a minute!" the fire scout shouted, "What are you doing?"  She 

turned and faced Aiden.  "That...that person over there is your enemy!  Why 

are you joking around with him?!"

            Aiden nodded.  "She does have a point, Bane.  What are your 

intentions?"

            The sorcerer turned away.  "Would you believe that I do not know?"  

He suddenly laughed.  "It seems as though I have defeated myself.  In killing 

you all those years ago, I have deprived myself of my only worthy opponent.  

I have deprived myself of my true purpose."

            As absurd as it seemed Rhea felt her heart going out to the misguided 

sorcerer, and if she felt sympathy for him, then...

            Sailor Moon rose up weakly.  Even though her whole body felt drained, 

her eyes held infinite compassion and understanding.  "That is so sad..."

            Rhea groaned, but once again it was Sailor Mars who spoke up.  "Don't 

tell me that you buy this spittle?!  I wouldn't believe him if he told me 

that the sun rises in the morning!"

            "I am deeply hurt, Sailor Mars," Bane addressed the scout.  

"Everything that I have said is true.  To prove my intentions, I will call a 

truce...for now."

            Mars's response to that was a derisive snort and she was about to 

tell the sorcerer where he could stick his "truce" when Sailor Moon placed a 

hand on her shoulder.

            "I'll handle this."

            The fire scout frowned, but reluctantly agreed.

            The scout leader nodded her thanks and approached the sorcerer.

            "Hey, Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus yelled, "do you mind getting us a 

little help here?"  She and the other two Outer Scouts were still entangled 

in the tentacles Bane had summoned.

            Sailor Moon looked at Bane who nodded.  The tentacles released the 

three scouts and disappeared.  Once she was sure the Outers were all right, 

Sailor Moon spoke to Bane.

            "I would like to help."

            The sorcerer was shocked.  In all his years, no one had offered to 

help him before.  He chuckled.  "I am afraid that there is nothing you can do 

for me, Moon child."

            "But surely the Crystal--"

            The scouts all gasped and Tuxedo Mask shouted, "No, you can't use the 

Crystal, not so soon!"

            Sailor Moon looked helplessly at her friends and Bane said, "I'm sure 

you can use your gem to do many things, perhaps even give back Aiden his 

body, but as you can see your fellow companions would advise against it.  In 

fact, so do I.  I know something about the powers of the Imperium Silver 

Crystal, and I know the sacrifice that must be made for it to work.  You 

would surely perish if you tried.  Besides, I believe that there is nothing 

that your Crystal can do that I, with an entire planet's power, can't.

            "I will say it again.  You cannot help me, nor do I want you to."

            Rhea had had enough of sitting on the sidelines.  She strode 

defiantly up to the sorcerer.  "If you don't want our help, then how about 

helping us out?  Return the Earth's magic, before the entire planet is 

destroyed," she demanded.

            When Bane didn't answer, Aiden stepped forward.  "If you truly had 

any respect for me," the spirit said, "then do what my granddaughter asks."

            The sorcerer shook his head.  "I can't.  The magic that I have taken, 

I have infused into my body.  It is now a part of me.  I am afraid that the 

magic will have to remain where it is.  For me to try to remove the magic 

would be like one of you trying to cut off one of your own arms."

            Jupiter cracked her knuckles.  "I'd like to see for myself how 

attached you are to the magic."

            Before Sailor Moon could stop them, the scouts ran up and surrounded 

the sorcerer.

            Bane shook his head.  "Did you forget that I called a truce?"  He 

waved his hand and shackles materialized on all the scouts' arms, and with a 

quick word he teleported all of them next to Sailor Moon.  

            "I would suggest that you do not try that again," Bane said, his 

voice turning cold.  With another wave of his hand, the chains disappeared.

            "Is there nothing you could do then?" Sailor Moon pleaded to the 

sorcerer.

            "I am afraid not."

            The warning sirens going off in the background suddenly grew louder.

            "Would somebody shut those things off already?" Uranus yelled.  

"They're starting to give me a headache."

            "That's strange...," Bane said.  He teleported over to a console and 

checked the _Wrath's_ status.  He hit a few keys and damage report popped up.  

"This is not good."

            "What's happening?" Aiden asked.

            "The magical emanations that occurred with my resurrection apparently 

disrupted the ship's generators.  They're going into overload."  The sorcerer 

looked up.  "The ship is going to blow up."

            Mercury made her way next to Bane and plugged her computer into the 

console.  She quickly scanned the information that was scrolling up the 

display.  "He's right.  According to this the power core will go critical in 

ten minutes!"

            "Is there a way to shut it down, to stop the overload?" Trent asked.

            "No, there isn't," Bane said with finality.

            "Then we have to leave, now!" Uranus said.  She looked to Pluto.  

"Your portals--"

            The green-haired scout shook her head.  "I am unable to use my 

portals.  The magical radiation is still too high."

            "Then how--the shuttle!"  The tall blond scout ran to where it was 

sticking into the bridge and slapped the lock mechanism.  "Open, damn you!"

            The shuttle seemed to consider the tone of voice in which it was 

addressed before it reluctantly opened the hatch.

            Uranus turned around.  "All aboard!  We gotta blow this joint before 

it does!"

            The others needed no more urging.  Almost as one, the group of heroes 

headed to the shuttle.  That is, all except Aiden.  The spirit had been 

trailing the others when he happened to glance back and saw Bane just 

standing there.

            "What are you doing?  We have to get out of here."

            The sorcerer looked at Aiden.  "No, I am staying."

            The spirit stopped.  "What are you saying?  The ship is going to 

self-destruct in less that five minutes!"

            Bane chuckled.  "To you it may be a ship, but to me, the _Wrath_ is 

much more.  It has been my companion for countless millennia."  He looked 

at the spirit.  "It has stayed by my side while I have lost other things.  I 

know its every quirk and nuance.  It is...my home."

            Aiden took a step forward.  "That may be, but--"

            Bane raised his hand and a wall of force sprang up between them.  "I 

have made my decision, Aiden, now go before it is too late."

            The spirit look uncertain for a moment then nodded and smiled.  "Was 

that concern I heard in your voice, Bane?"

            "Maybe it was."  Bane's voice grew distant.  "If circumstances had 

been different when we had first met, perhaps we could have been...friends."

            "Perhaps," Aiden said.  He turned back.  "Good-bye, Bane."

            The sorcerer watched his long-time rival head towards the shuttle.  

"Good-bye...my friend."

End Part 14

Author's Blurb: The Eternal Room was based loosely on the DMV that I went to 

to get my driver's license...only it processed people a bit faster.:)


	15. Daughters of Destiny chapter 15

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).

Comments?  Questions?  You want to praise me or curse me out?  I'm at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com

Daughters of Destiny

Part 15

by: Johnny Ng

            "C'mon!" Mars said, "Let's get this bucket in gear and go!"

            Uranus ignored the fire scout and concentrated on the control panel 

in front of her.  She hadn't been flying this thing for long, but managed to 

figure out what most of the indicators were telling her, and right now they 

were telling her that the shuttle was primed and ready.  She touched a 

button that she hoped was for the retro-rockets.

            The shuttle gave a low roar and started to shake.

            Venus looked out one of the portals and reported, "That's it, were 

starting to move!"

            "Wait!"

            Everyone turned at Rhea's cry.  The mage was still by the open hatch.  

"We have to wait for my grandfather!"

            Sailor Moon turned to Mercury.  "How much time do we have left?"

            "Less than two minutes."

            The scout leader nodded.  "We'll wait for as long as we can.  Uranus, 

keep the engines on for a quick escape."

            Then they all waited.  Distant explosions rocked the _Wrath_ and 

caused their shuttle to shudder sickeningly.  The seconds ticked by slowly 

and Sailor Moon was about to order the retreat when Rhea suddenly shouted.

            "He's coming!"

            Sure enough, the translucent figure of Inverna's greatest hero was 

approaching the hatch quickly.  Just then the force fields holding the 

shuttle in place winked out and it began to slip slowly out into the vacuum 

of space.  The deck plates began to buckle and give way as well.  

            Aiden managed to steady himself on the churning deck and launched 

himself at the shuttle hatch.  It looked as though he would make it when a 

loose bulkhead tore free from the _Wrath's_ hull and slammed into the 

shuttle.  That caused the craft to be knocked out Aiden's path.  Everyone 

watched helplessly as the spirit tumbled past them.

            "No!" Rhea cried.

            "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

            A gleaming length of chain spiraled out and lassoed Aiden around the 

waist.

            Sailor Venus jerked the chain taut.  "A little help would be greatly 

appreciated," she grunted.

            Rhea and Jupiter were by her side immediately and the three of them 

managed to haul the wayward spirit inside the shuttle.  Sailor Mars closed 

the hatch as soon as Aiden cleared it.

            "We got him!" the fire scout yelled, "Punch it!"

            Uranus didn't need to be told anything.  As soon as the display 

showed that the hatch had sealed, she had activated the shuttle's thrusters 

and angled the craft away from the larger ship.

            Mercury had her computer out and it displayed the time left until the 

_Wrath's_ power core self-destructed.  "We have less than twenty seconds!"

            Uranus grunted and put her hand on the throttle.  "Hang on 

everybody!"  She pushed the throttle switch as far as it would go.

            The hum of the shuttle's engines grew to a dull whine as they labored 

to propel the craft forward.  Unfortunately, it wasn't going as fast as they 

would have liked.

            "It's no good," Mercury said.  "At this speed we're going to be 

caught in the explosion!"

            "This shuttle wasn't built for speed," Uranus said.  "This is as fast 

as this tub's gonna go!"

            Tuxedo Mask suddenly thought of something.  "Doesn't this ship have 

shields?"

            "Maybe, I didn't have time to find out where they were."

            Everyone quickly began to examine the controls for the shield 

generators.

            "Five seconds!" Mercury shouted, sounding like a harbinger of doom.

            The search became more frantic.

            "Four.  Three."

            Sailor Moon spun around to look at the control panel on her left and 

caught her foot on the carpeting.

            "Two."

            The scout leader fell forward and her hand brushed against the 

console accidentally flipping a number of switches.  The shield indicators 

which been dark a moment before, suddenly lit up as an envelope of protective 

energy surrounded the shuttle.

            "On--"

            The _Wrath_ suddenly chose that time to self-destruct, spoiling 

Mercury's predictions.  Great sheets of iridescent energy tore through the 

ship's midsection and radiated outward.  The shattered hull began to bulge as 

more runaway energy sought escape.  For an instant the _Wrath_ looked like an 

overripe melon, but only for a moment.  It exploded in a huge ball of 

white-hot magical energy and jagged bits of wreckage.

            The shuttle was just caught in the outer edge of the explosion but it 

was still thrown for a ride.  Angry currents of energy lashed at the ship's 

fragile shields as it was tossed around like a leaf in a hurricane.

            Inside the craft was not much better.  The first shockwave from the 

explosion threw everyone who was standing to the floor.  After that, it 

became a little crazy.  Alarms were going off all around them and the shield 

indicators went from a steady green to a flashing red.

            "The shields are failing!" Mercury shouted over the tumult.  "But 

we're almost clear of the blast radius!"

            Neptune was about to tell Uranus to keep the speed up when she saw 

that her partner had slumped over the controls.  There was a large gash over 

her right eye and blood covered that part of her face.  

            A small gasp escaped the aqua scout's lips, but she steeled herself 

and managed to reach over and kept pressure on the small ship's throttle.

            The shuttle's thrusters coughed and sputtered before reluctantly 

catching fire again.  Neptune glanced at the engine displays and cursed under 

her breath.  "The engines have been damaged!" she shouted over her shoulder.  

"They won't last for long!"

            "Just a little longer!" Mercury shouted back.  She was over by the 

shield generator console that Sailor Moon found accidentally and was working 

feverishly to try and coax some more power to the ship's shields.  However, 

virtually every system on board had been disabled or destroyed, including the 

power generators.

            Rhea made her way unsteadily over to the blue-haired scout.  "Maybe I 

could summon a barrier around the shuttle."

            "I don't think you can," the scout said, "the _Wrath's_ explosion is 

releasing enormous amounts of wild magical energy.  Any spell you cast now 

would most likely fizzle at best...or you might lose control of it at worst."

            The shuttle's thrusters began to rumble noisily for a moment before 

they died altogether.

            "We've just lost our engines," Neptune said.  "We even lost our 

maneuvering jets.  There's no way to steer this thing now."

            Mercury glanced down at her computer screen.  "It should be enough.  

We're coasting at a pretty good speed.  We should clear the blast zone soo--"

            A shrill alarm suddenly went off in the shuttle.

            Neptune looked at the flashing monitor next to her.  "That's the 

proximity alarm.  Something's going to hit us!"

            As soon as the aqua scout finished speaking, a blackened and charred 

piece of the _Wrath's_ hull suddenly sliced through the weakened shields and 

punctured the ship's side.  Precious oxygen began to rush out the jagged 

hole.

            Sailor Venus had seen enough sci-fi movies to know what was 

happening.  "We've gotta get that hole patched up or we'll suffocate!"

            "I believe I saw a maintenance locker towards the rear of the 

shuttle," Pluto said.  "There should be something there that might seal up 

the breach."

            Tuxedo Mask took off his cape and bunched it up.  He shoved the 

bundle into the hole and shouted, "You go find the locker.  I'll try and keep 

this plugged up."

            The two scouts nodded and headed aft.

            Mercury had abandoned the shield monitoring station and was now 

working on the repair station.  She finished inputting a series of commands 

and sighed with relief as they began to work.  She yelled across the ship to 

Neptune.  "You should have some control over the thrusters now.  It was the 

best I could do!"

            The aqua scout was cradling Uranus's head in her lap when she heard 

Mercury's report.  She immediately looked at the engine displays and smiled.  

They showed that the thrusters were only operating at ten percent but the 

main thing was that they were working.  She began to ease the throttle up 

slowly.

            Back towards the rear of the ship, Tux's hands were starting to go 

numb from the cold when he finally saw Pluto and Venus emerge from the aft 

section with a large crate held between them.

            The two scouts had succeeded in locating the maintenance locker and 

were going to use a small section of metal plating they had found there as a 

temporary seal.  Venus waited until Tuxedo Mask removed his hands before the 

slammed the plate over the hole.  Pluto took out a laser welder they had also 

found in the locker and welded the plate in place.  When the job was finished 

the air leaking out went from a torrent to a trickle.

            "How much longer till we're clear, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

            "It shouldn't be long now."  The scout grabbed hold of the console's 

edge as the shuttle rocked from a particularly strong shockwave.  "But I 

don't know how much more of those this ship can take.  The shields have 

nearly failed."

            The proximity alarms suddenly sounded again and Neptune shouted back 

to the others, "The sensors are reading several large pieces of wreckage on a 

direct collision course with us."

            "Can you dodge them?" Sailor Mars asked.

            "I'll try."

            Neptune concentrated on the sensor screen in front of her and banked 

the shuttle hard to the right.  The thrusters protested loudly but the craft 

turned.

            Rhea was looking out the port viewport and saw a crumpled piece of 

destroyed machinery race past.  She sighed and felt the shuttle turn left.  

She looked across the ship to the starboard viewport as a twisted section of 

hull plating floated past.

            The scout at the pilot's controls was sweating now.  Neptune had 

managed to nurse the engines well enough to dodge the first two pieces of 

flotsam, but she cursed at what the sensors were showing her now.  "The last 

piece is too large and coming up too fast; there's no way I can avoid it," 

she told the others.

            Mercury spoke up. "We should be free of the blast radius in a few 

seconds, and the wild magic field is getting weaker."  She turned to Rhea.  

"You still think you can raise a barrier around the shuttle?"

            Rhea nodded.  "Just tell me when."

            "Three seconds till impact!" Neptune called out.

            Mercury was watching her computer's screen and saw that it said they 

were free of the wild magic.  She waited a heartbeat more then shouted, 

"Now!"

            The mage wove her spell quickly and threw out her hands.  Outside the 

ship, a shimmering sphere appeared around the ship, but it began to writhe 

and pulse as the wild magic started to affect it.  Beads of sweat collected 

on Rhea's forehead as she fought to keep control of her barrier.

            Aiden was by Rhea's side in an instant.  He placed his ghostly hands 

on her shoulders and channeled his energy through her.  The spirit felt his 

granddaughter relax and the barrier strengthening.

            A moment later, the last piece of floating debris struck.

            The barrier buckled and Rhea grunted and collapsed.  Aiden hissed as 

the wild magic twisted his own and he was thrown to the floor as well.

            Neptune shouted from the pilot's station, "We're clear!"

            Daniel was beside his daughter in an instant.  "Rhea, are you 

alright?"

            Rhea groaned and shook her head to clear the cobwebs.  "Ugh...did I 

do it.  What happened to grandfather?"

            Aiden got up and grimaced slightly.  "I am well, child, but I fear 

that my power has been rendered untrustworthy.  The wild magic contaminated 

me.  I will need rest to cleanse myself."

            Mercury nodded gravely.  "That is one of the dangers of wild magic, 

but if it is any comfort, you have saved the ship."  She turned to Sailor 

Moon.  "I'm going to help Neptune plot a course back to Earth."

            "You mean we're going home?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully.

            "Well we're certainly going to try.  This shuttle has been through a 

lot, though."

            The scout leader put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  "I 

know you can do it, Amy."

            Mercury nodded and went up to the navigational console.  She jacked 

in her minicomputer and her hands fairly flew over the keys.  "Neptune, I'm 

feeding you the coordinates for Neflyte's base."

            The aqua scout watched the numbers appear on the screen.  "I got 

them.  Imputing them...now."  Neptune entered the last digit and engaged the 

shuttle's piloting computer.  The ship responded by firing its engines and 

turning towards Earth.

            Mercury sighed.  "Well, that's it.  As soon as we pass the Moon, 

we'll be on our way home."

            Sailor Moon looked out the viewport and saw the Earth's lone natural 

satellite and gasped.  She had seen the Moon up-close before, but it never 

ceased to amaze her.  

            The Earth was just rising over the Moon's horizon and the lunar 

surface gleamed with reflected light.

            "It's beautiful..." she whispered.

            Tuxedo Mask came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her 

shoulders.  "It is."

            The shuttle began to dip as it passed by the Moon and was affected by 

its gravity.  Neptune nudged the thrusters up a notch and the engines 

responded by rumbling louder.  The scout frowned and checked the displays.  

She then asked Mercury to have a look as well.  The two water scouts 

discussed the situation for a moment before trying to manipulate the controls 

in front of them.  

            After a few minutes of this, Mercury stood up and walked resignedly 

back to the others.  "The engines are failing again, this time for good."

            Venus was puzzled.  "But we already cleared the blast radius, right?  

Couldn't we just coast back to Earth?"

            Mercury shook her head.  "Normally we could, but with the Moon right 

next to us, its gravitational pull is dragging us down."  She looked at each 

of them.  "The shuttle is going to crash into the Moon."

            There were startled gasps from everyone.  "We have to get out of 

here!" Sailor Moon said.

            "Thanks for stating the obvious!" Mars retorted, "Now do you have any 

ideas how?"

            "What about a Sailor Teleport?" Jupiter volunteered.

            Mercury looked around.  "I'm not sure if that'll work.  Uranus and 

Saturn are in no condition to help and we'll have to take Rhea and the others 

with us."

            Rhea interrupted, "I can teleport by myself."

            "Are you sure about that?" Trent asked.  "What's the farthest that 

you have ever teleported?"

            "A couple of miles..."

            "We're probably 200,000 miles from Earth--"

            "238,857 actually," Mercury informed them.

            Trent continued, "None of us can teleport that far."  He saw his 

niece's face crumble and added, "But it was a nice idea, though."

            Saturn spoke up.  "What about your portals, Pluto?"

            "It would be unwise to use them," the time scout said.  "The 

explosion of the _Wrath_ caused major disruptions in the flow of space-time 

and the temporal portals."

            "Well we have to do something!" Sailor Moon said.

            "We are," Pluto said.  "Out of all of us, you and Prince Endymion 

must survive.  You can perform a teleport with the Inners and save 

yourselves."

            "But what about Trent and Rhea and you guys?" Venus asked.

            The time scout hesitated before answering.  "If it is necessary, we 

will chance using one of my time portals.  Now you must act quickly," she 

looked out the viewport and saw the sphere of the Moon looming closer.  

"There isn't much time."

            The five inner scouts moved reluctantly into position.  They linked 

hands and formed a circle with Tuxedo Mask in the middle.  The scouts each 

closed their eyes and began to power up.

            Suddenly, a white beam lanced out from the Moon's surface and struck 

the shuttle.  The ship rocked gently as the beam engulfed it.

            "What's happening?" Rhea asked as she looked out the viewport.

            Sailor Moon gasped as the Silver Crystal floated free of her broach 

and Queen Serenity's voice spoke to everyone.

            Do not be afraid.  Your ship will be brought down safely on the 

Moon.  I would like to speak with you all.

            The Crystal sparkled for a moment longer before growing silent and 

returning to the broach.

            Everyone was silent for a moment before Sailor Jupiter spoke up.  "I 

guess that's that.  Anyone got anything to do in the meantime?"

            The shuttle landed on the lunar surface in a relatively short period 

of time.  The white beam winked out and left the ship standing alone on a 

cratered field.

            Inside, Mercury had her computer jacked into the shuttle's sensors 

and was scanning the outside.

            "I can't find the source of the tractor beam, if that was what that 

was, but the sensors say that there is a breathable atmosphere outside."

            Sailor Venus looked at Mercury in surprise.  "How is that possible...

unless..."

            The blue-haired scout looked up from her computer and nodded.  "We're 

in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.  This is the same place that Queen Serenity 

brought us when we fought Malachite."

            Tuxedo Mask was already at the hatch.  "C'mon," he called back, "it 

wouldn't do to keep the Queen waiting."  He triggered the release mechanism 

and walked outside.  The others soon followed with Pluto and Neptune 

supporting an unconscious Uranus between them.

            Everything was just the same as it was last time.  The stars sparkled 

overhead and the air was slightly stale and cold.  Broken pillars and 

shattered blocks dotted landscape giving mute testament to the one-time 

splendor of the Moon Kingdom, and to the awesome power it took to destroy it 

all.

            Sailor Moon looked around sadly.  "Mother, mother where are you?"

            I am here, daughter.

            She turned her head and saw a miniature hologram of Queen Serenity 

standing on a marble slab, the same hologram from before.

            "Hello, mother."

            Aiden made his way over to the tiny queen.  "You're looking a bit 

shorter than the last time I saw you, Serenity."

            The hologram smiled.  Using the Silver Crystal to project my image 

is very tiring and the holographic systems here were still functional.

            The spirit nodded.  "Alright, what did you want to speak to us 

about?"

            Serenity looked directly at her daughter.  What do you know of the 

future?

            Sailor Moon looked back at Sailor Pluto and answered, "Only what I 

have seen when I went there, mother...and the little tidbits I have picked up 

from Reenie and Pluto."

            The queen nodded.  You know of Crystal Tokyo, but do you know of 

the Great Darkness that came before it?

            The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gasped.  The blond scout leader blinked.  

She had heard of something like that, but never paid it much mind.  "What are 

you saying, mother?"

            "She is saying that the Great Darkness is coming, Princess," Sailor 

Pluto said.

            Neptune, who had propped Uranus up against the base of a pillar, 

gasped and whirled around.  "So that's what I saw in my mirror.  You knew 

this was going to happen.  That's why you didn't want us to stop Trent at 

Devil's Tower."

            "Yes, we were there to simply observe the events as they occurred.  

Trent was supposed to open the mana wells, Bane was supposed to take the 

Earth's magic, and the Darkness is supposed to occur."

            "Why?!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  "Why are you allowing the Earth to 

suffer through another dark age?"

            Serenity looked at the tuxedo-clad hero sadly.  I am truly sorry, 

Endymion, but it is necessary.  The Earth must be cleansed and out of the 

ashes, Crystal Tokyo shall emerge and shine like a beacon onto others.  I 

have spoken about this with Gaia, the goddess of Earth, and she agrees that 

this must occur.

            "Oh my god!" Rhea screamed, "Gaia!  The magic, it's gone!  The 

Earth's magic is gone!"  She fell to her knees and began to cry.

            Venus went over to comfort the grieving mage while Mercury and Mars 

attempted to scan for the stolen magic in their own different ways.  After a 

while, Mercury dissolved her visor and closed her computer and Mars came out 

of her trance.

            "She's right," the fire scout said.  "I'm sensing the magic, but it 

is spread out very thin."

            Mercury nodded.  "After the explosion of the _Wrath_, the Earth's 

magic was flung into space.  It is too diffuse to collect."

            "You mean the magic is just lost, then?" Venus asked.

            "No, not really.  It is even now returning to Earth, but it will just 

be added to the background magical radiation.  Magic levels on Earth will be 

raised dramatically."

            Sailor Moon looked concerned.  "That won't hurt the people, would 

it?"

            Trent spoke up.  "No, it won't, not really."  He saw the question 

brewing on the blond's lips and continued.  "What I mean is that if the 

magical levels increase as much as Mercury says it will, then there might be 

a lot more mages being discovered than before."

            "Trent's right," Daniel said.  "There are many on Earth who are 

latent magic users, those that have the ability to become mages, but whose 

power is dormant.  This rise in the magic level might be what it takes to 

awaken them."

            While everyone was trying to absorb this information, Aiden went over 

to the where Mercury and Mars was standing.  

            "Did you get any sense of Bane?  If he's alive or not?" the spirit 

asked them.

            "No, he's gone," the fire scout spat out, "and I'm glad he is."

            Mercury, though, wasn't so sure.  "There is a lot of interference out 

there, so I can't be sure, but chances are..."

            Aiden nodded slowly.  He looked back and saw that Jupiter was saying 

something.

            "Ok," the tall brunette said, "preserving the future and Crystal 

Tokyo is great, but the fact remains that the Earth's magic has been mostly 

drained.  Now, I'm no expert on magic, but I think that that is a bad thing."

            It is, Queen Serenity answered, The Earth and Gaia may be able 

to restore the magic, but it is unlikely.  That is why I am afraid you must 

use the Silver Crystal to replenish the magic.

            While everyone else was about to protest this, Sailor Moon didn't 

even hesitate.  "I will do it.  Tell me how, mother."

            The hologram smiled.  Do not be so hasty, daughter, it is not as 

easy as you might think.  However, Serenity saw the concern in the faces of 

the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, you may not be alone in this venture.  

            The queen summoned the scouts and the Earth Prince to her.  When they 

gathered, she saw Neptune supporting a still unconscious Uranus.  Serenity 

looked up and saw the silent plea in the aqua-haired scout's eyes and nodded.  

She waved her hand over the injured scout's head and a gentle light washed 

over her face.

            Uranus blinked her eyes and groaned.  "What hit me?"  Her eyes 

finally focused and saw Neptune's face.  "At least I'm waking up to your 

pretty face."

            Welcome back to the land of the conscious, Sailor Uranus.

            The scout's head snapped around and saw Serenity's hologram.  "Mm...

my Queen!"

            Time enough for formalities later.  For now, you must hear what I 

have to tell you.  Serenity looked at each of the scouts gravely.  

            What my daughter has chosen to do will tax her strength greatly.  

It would certainly kill her if she were to do it alone.  I may be the queen, 

but you are my daughter's court.  I cannot order you to help her and I know 

that neither will she.  This must be of your own free choice, but I warn you, 

there will be a sacrifice--

            Sailor Mars held up her hand and interrupted the queen.  "Your 

Majesty, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we will do 

anything to protect the Princess, sacrifices be damned!"

            Serenity smiled.  I expected as much.  Here is what you must 

do...

            The holographic Moon queen called everyone around her and outlined 

the plan to save the Earth.  When she was finished, there was total silence 

as everyone tried to come to grips with it.

            "Does it have to be this way, mother?" Sailor Moon asked quietly.

            I am afraid it does, the Earth and Gaia are extremely weak.

            "But five hundred years?"

            You do not need to do this immediately.  Sailor Pluto will know 

when.  She looked at the time scout who nodded.

            Sailor Moon sighed.  "I understand, mother."  She tried to put on a 

brave face, but it started to crumble and she began to sob.  "But everyone 

will be gone!  My parents, Sammy, Molly..."  She looked at the scouts.  

"...and all of your loved ones as well..."

            Mars walked up to the grieving blond and wrapped her up in a hug.  

"Sailor Moon...Serena, we understood that we had to make a sacrifice if we 

chose to do this--"

            "But...your grandfather..."

            The fire scout's eyes misted as she thought of the short, balding, 

lecherous old man that had raised her from the time she was a toddler.  "I 

will miss him, Serena, but if we lost you..."  Mars was suddenly overcome 

with emotion as tears began to work their way down her face.  "Besides, it 

might be years before it is time."

            Sailor Moon looked into her friend's eyes and gently wiped away the 

tears.  "I will never leave you,"  She looked up at the others.  "...any of 

you."  She freed herself from Mars's embrace and turned to the queen.  "I'm 

ready, Mother."

            Very well, gather around and I will use the Crystal to send you 

home.

            Everybody did so and the holographic queen summoned the Crystal from 

Sailor Moon's broach.  The gem floated to Serenity and she held it between 

her tiny, translucent hands.  She closed her eyes and a bright glow emanated 

from the Crystal.

            Good-bye, daughter, and good luck.

End Part 15


	16. Daughters of Destiny chapter 16

Rated PG-13

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with her are the property

of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and DiC.  They are not mine, I

am only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.

If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into

the mindscape or dreamscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I 

hope).

Comments?  Questions?  You want to praise me or curse me out?  I'm at 

jnkryo@yahoo.com

Daughters of Destiny

Part 16

by: Johnny Ng

            Amid the wreckage of _Wraith_, Bane's orb floated.  Despite the 

cataclysmic energies released in the explosion, its surface remained smooth 

and unblemished, but it gave no hint that it was still alive.  A green glow 

gradually appeared within the orb.

            *So, I live still,* Bane thought to himself weakly.  He cast his 

senses as far as he could to try and feel for survivors.  There were none.

            *I should have known.  Those who survived my rebirth would have 

surely perished with the destruction of the ship.*

            The sorcerer's heightened senses picked up magical emanations coming 

from the Moon.  He focused on the satellite and was surprised to find Aiden 

and the rest of his party there.  There was a sudden flash and they were 

gone.

            *Back to Earth, no doubt.  Back home.*  Bane felt a sudden twinge of 

sadness.

            Do not be disheartened, sorcerer.

            *Who...Serenity?  What...How...?*

            Do not concern yourself with those questions.  Just know that I 

sense your loss, and I would offer what I help I can.

            Bane chuckled.  *No offense, Your Majesty, but what can you, a dead 

queen, do for me?*

            Serenity's voice grew cold.  I may be dead, but you are the one who 

is powerless.  Even with all your magic, in the end you are just a weak 

coward.

            The orb flared bright green.  *How dare you!  What do you know--*

            But I do know.  Your heroic gesture in staying on your dying ship 

was anything but.  You had lost your purpose, your goal in life.  By staying 

on your ship you intended to die with it.  You tried to commit suicide, the 

coward's way out.

            *Who are you to judge--*

            You are right.  The queen sighed.  It is not my place to judge 

you.  But heed my words and consider my offer to help.

            Bane was silent as he contemplated Serenity's words.  *Perhaps...

perhaps you are right,* he thought finally.  *But what can you do?*

            My life ended when I used the Imperium Silver Crystal to defeat 

Queen Beryl and seal Queen Metallia away, and to send my daughter and the 

others to Earth.  Serenity's voice sad and quiet.  I knew the price of 

using the Crystal in such a manner, but I had no choice.

            When the deed was done, the Crystal spoke to me.  It showed me 

images of a possible future.  It showed my daughter and her friends dying in 

their fight against Beryl.

            In my mind I cried out.  Had I saved my daughter and sent her to 

the future just so she could die again?  Pushing past my mental anguish, the 

Crystal offered me a choice.  I could die, which I already was doing, and 

leave my daughter's destiny in the hands of the gods, or I could choose to 

help my daughter avoid her fate.  It warned me, though, that if I chose to 

help my daughter, I would be forced to spend countless years alone until the 

time was right to act, if that time ever came.  That future was only a 

possibility after all.

            Again, I had no choice.  I chose to help.  The Crystal accepted my 

decision and before I sent it away, it took my remaining life force and split 

it in two.  One portion was to reside in the Crystal itself.  The other was 

to stay here in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom to wait.

            Serenity's voice grew even more subdued.  And I waited.  For ten 

thousand years I waited before I was able to speak with my daughter.  Four 

years later I am able speak with her again.  Now I have to wait over five 

hundred years more before I am able to see her again...and I am tired, tired 

of being alone.

            Bane suddenly realized where this was going.  *I see.  While I would 

be more than happy to stay with you, I am afraid that I don't see how that 

would help me.*

            It is very simple, sorcerer.  You would gain a home, at least for a 

little while.

            Bane was about to scoff at the idea when looked around him at the 

scattered remnants of his ship floating slowly around him.  Serenity's offer 

was starting to sound good.  *What have I got to lose?* he thought to 

himself.  He looked around again and sighed.  *Nothing.*

            Casting his senses back to the Moon, Bane located where Serenity was 

communicating to him.  He gathered his energy and teleported there.

            Serenity was waiting.  Her holographic image still stood on the 

marble slab and she smiled when the orb materialized a foot in front of her.

            Welcome home, Bane.

            The orb glowed dimly as Bane thought about that.  "Home..."  He 

looked at the blasted landscape and ruined buildings.  "Home...perhaps...in 

time."

            The tiny queen smiled and stepped off her slab.  Follow me, I shall 

show you around.

            She and Bane were heading to one of the more intact ruins when the 

sorcerer asked a question.  "Shouldn't you be a bit taller?"

            Queen Serenity's laughter echoed around the fallen lunar city.

            The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Aiden's family all materialized 

in an empty field.

            "Ar--are we home?" Sailor Moon asked.

            Rhea grinned.  "We're back on Earth if that's what you mean."

            Mercury had her computer out and fixed their position a few miles 

outside Tokyo.  "In fact, Neflyte's church is just a mile or so north of 

here."

            Tuxedo Mask eyed the setting sun and asked, "How long were we gone 

anyway?"

            "It is evening of the same day you left," Pluto answered.

            Venus's eyes bugged out.  "What?!  It feels like we've been fighting 

for days."

            Sailor Moon sat down heavily on the ground.  "I don't know about the 

rest of you, but I'm too tired to hike back to Tokyo."

            "No need to hurry, Princess," Pluto said, "I shall use my portals to 

teleport you all home."

            Trent walked over to the time scout.  "That reminds me, Pluto, I 

would like my body back, please."

            She nodded and opened a portal with her staff.  She walked in and 

emerged a little while later with Trent's body and placed it on the ground.

            "Thanks."  Trent walked around himself and sighed.  "This is getting 

to be a habit."

            Jupiter's eyebrows shot up.  "Wait a minute, wasn't Trent's body at 

my place?"

            Sailor Uranus coughed.  "Um, there was a slight change in plans.  

Neptune will fill you in later."

            "Alright," the aqua scout said, "only if you explain about Luna and 

Artemis, though."

            Venus walked over to Trent.  "Do you need the pendant again?"

            "No, I can do this by myself this time.  Besides, the pendant could 

only work as a soul catcher once."  Trent placed his hand over his body's 

chest and traced a symbol in the air.  He chanted a spell and the symbol 

began to glow.  "Well, here goes."  

            Trent closed his eyes as his spirit began to dissolve into a cloud of 

mist.  It drifted over his body for a moment then dived into the glowing 

symbol.

            Venus looked on nervously as the symbol on her boyfriend's chest 

faded.  For a long while nothing happened, then a finger twitched and she 

heard him gasping for air.

            Trent's eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly.  "Ugh...I don't want 

to do that again...ever."  He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap him in a 

fierce hug.  "Oof!  Nice to see you too, Mina."

            Jupiter laughed.  "That's enough, Mina, let him catch his breath 

first."

            Sailor Moon grinned and turned to Daniel.  "Well, what about you?  Do 

you want to return to your body?"

            The ghost shook his head.  "No, Princess.  I've been dead for too 

long."  Daniel glanced at his daughter and smiled slightly.  "Besides, I made 

a promise to someone that I would take care of my wife."

            Sailor Pluto spoke up.  "Speaking of which, it is time for you to 

return to the afterlife, Daniel."

            Daniel heard his daughter gasp but he still nodded.  "I would ask you 

to grant me two boons, Pluto.  I would like to say good-bye to my family...

and I would like to see Mariko."

            The time scout seemed reluctant to do so, but she eventually nodded.

            Tuxedo Mask walked over to Pluto.  "Queen Serenity said that you 

would know when it would be time for us to act."  He saw the tall woman nod.

            "Ok, now I know you can't tell us until it is time...but can't you 

tell us something?"

            Pluto smiled.  "I will tell you this.  Enjoy this time my Prince, for 

it will end all too soon."

            A sigh.  "I knew you would say something like that."

            Mariko Hanada was just about to go to bed.  It had been a long day 

for her, but the last thing she remembered clearly was waking in a room in 

Juban General Hospital.  She had learned later that she had been caught in 

what the news was calling a terrorist attempt on the Takazawa Industries 

building and had fainted.

            She didn't believe a word of it, at least not totally.  Yes, there 

had been explosions and she did faint, but it was from something else.

            Mariko frowned and tried again to relive those frantic moments.  

*I...saw someone, no...two people I knew...*  But try as she might, she just 

couldn't remember.

            The sound of her doorbell ringing snapped her out of her reverie.  

She looked at her clock and wondered who could be calling at such a late 

hour.  She pressed the intercom button next to her nightstand.  "Who is it?"

            A young woman's voice answered her.  "Um...my name is Rhea Shidou.  I 

would like to speak with Mariko Hanada if I may?"

            Mariko yawned and decided that she was too tired to deal with this 

now.  "Young lady, if you want to speak with me, you can make an appoint--"

            "It's about Daniel Takazawa."

            That brought Mariko up short.  There was something in the girl's 

voice that intrigued her.  She got up and put on her robe.  "Alright, I'll 

buzz you in."

            The gate buzzed open and Rhea glanced at her uncle and smiled.  "I 

guess this was the right place after all."

            Trent shook his head.  "I just can't believe that the richest woman 

in Tokyo would be living in this little one-story house."

            "Mariko was always practical," Daniel said steeping out of the 

shadows, his ghostly body making no sound.

            Trent frowned at his brother.  "Maybe you should stay back for a bit, 

Daniel.  From what I heard, she fainted the first time she saw you.  We 

wouldn't want to do that to her again."

            "You're one to talk!" Daniel retorted.  "You were trying to kill her 

the last time she saw _you_."

            "It wasn't me!  My body was being controlled by Bane!"

            Rhea signaled for quiet.  "I think you should both stay here for now.  

I'll speak with her first."  With that, she walked up to the front door and 

waited.  She heard her father and uncle grumbling behind her but she ignored 

them.

            The sound of locks being turned could be heard and a little while 

later the door opened.  A woman stood in the doorway.  "How may I help you, 

miss?"

            Rhea was suddenly at a loss for words.  Standing in front of her was 

one of the wealthiest and most influential women in Japan.  He mouth opened 

and closed a few times with out saying anything.

            Mariko smiled patiently.  "I believe you wanted to speak to me about 

Daniel Takazawa?"

            That got Rhea going.  She nodded.  "Uh, yeah right."

            "Well, then, why don't we step inside?"  Mariko stood aside and let 

the girl enter.

            The inside of the house was remarkably plain.  Rhea made her way to 

the living room and sat down on the couch.  Ms. Hanada walked in a little 

while later with a tea tray and sat in the chair in front of her.

            "What did you want to talk to me about, young lady?"

            Rhea didn't have time to put this tactfully, so she decided to just 

brazen it out.  "I am Daniel Takazawa's daughter."

            Mariko was about to laugh out loud.  In the years since her boss's 

mysterious disappearance, hundreds of people had come out of the 

woodwork claiming to be related to the dead billionaire.  She was about to 

say so when she looked at the girl's face and stopped.  The hair was indeed 

similar to Daniel's as well as the eyes, but...  *No, it can't be...*

            Rhea held her breath.  She had expected the woman to laugh in her 

face and order her to get out of her house after she had said what she said.  

The fact that she was still here must be a good sign.  She saw Ms. Hanada 

take a sip of her tea.

            "Can you give me proof?"

            The color drained from Rhea's face.  *Proof?!  How can I...*  She 

gulped.  "Uh, well...the thing is..."  There was nothing else to do, so she 

cast a frantic message to her father.

            "What's taking so long?"

            Trent was pacing back and forth while his brother stood there and 

watched him.

            "Would you relax, Trent?" Daniel told his nervous brother.  "Rhea 

knows what she's do--"  He cocked his head to one side.  "Uh oh, she needs my 

help.  Stay here, Trent."  He teleported inside.

            "What the...wait!" Trent sputtered, but Daniel was gone.

            Mariko was losing confidence in the girl.  She hadn't said a word 

since she had asked for proof.  *Looks like she isn't Daniel's daughter after 

all.  Pity, she does look like him.*  She stood up.  "I'm sorry...Rhea wasn't 

it?  Well, I'm sorry, Rhea, but I don't have time for thi--"

            There was a flash of light in the room as Daniel teleported in.

            "Is everything alright, Rhea?" the ghost asked.  He caught sight of 

movement out of the corner of his eye.  "Oh...um, hello again, Mariko."

            Mariko's mouth hung open.  The sight of Daniel's ghost standing in 

front of her triggered her memories and she remembered everything that 

happened before.  She gave a low cry and fainted again, but before she hit 

the floor, she heard Rhea groan and Daniel say, "Not again."

            Rhea shook her head.  "Nice going, dad."

            "It's not my fault.  You were the one who wanted my help."

            "Yeah, well, I didn't mean for you to teleport here."  The girl knelt 

beside Mariko and felt her forehead.  "There's no sign of injury."  She 

probed into her mind.  "Good, she'll be waking up soon."

            The room was lit again by a flash of light, and this time Trent 

appeared.

            "What happened?"

            Rhea screamed.  "That's it.  Get out!  Everyone get--"

            "Daniel...?"

            Everyone looked down at the supposedly unconscious woman.  Mariko was 

shaking her head.  She looked up.  "Daniel?  Is that--"  Her eyes finally 

focused...on Trent.  "Aaahhh!  It's you!"  She backed up quickly and smacked 

up against the couch.

            Rhea threw her hands up.  "This was exactly what I didn't want 

happening."

            Daniel went over to the distraught and spoke gently to her.  "It's 

alright, Mariko.  No one is going to hurt you."

            The words eventually got through to Mariko and she turned her head 

toward Daniel.  She flinched slightly when she saw her boss's ghost, though.  

"D...Daniel...?"

            "Yes, it's me."

            "B...but how?"

            The ghost smiled and told her about everything; his and his brother's 

past lives, the magic, the Philosopher's Stone, the Sailor Scouts (though he 

didn't reveal their identities), Trent's brainwashing, his summons to protect 

her, and the fact that Rhea was his daughter.

            It was almost too much for Mariko to handle, but she did, and once 

everything was straightened out she insisted on having everyone stay for a 

late supper.  Trent and Rhea suddenly realized that they were both famished 

and readily agreed, but Daniel declined the meal for obvious reasons.

            The supper was delicious, though it came as a shock to the guests 

that Mariko did all the cooking.  When they were finished, they all retired 

to the study where Mariko suddenly remembered something.  She went over to 

her computer and called up a file.

            "Trent, would you come here and take a look at this," the 

billionairess said.

            The mage went and looked at the figures on the screen.  He whistled.  

"That's sure a lot of money."

            Mariko was smiling.  "It sure is...and it's yours.  Daniel authorized 

it in his final orders."

            "What?!"

            Daniel chuckled.  "She's right, brother; I had almost forgotten.  

This is sort of my last gift to you."

            Rhea went over to look at the computer herself.  "Hey, Uncle Trent, 

would you mind lending some of that money to your favorite niece?"

            "Don't worry about that, Rhea," Daniel said, chuckling.  He turned to 

Mariko.  "I know I don't hold any power in the company anymore, but would you 

set up a trust fund for my daughter as well?"

            "I can do better than that, Daniel."  Mariko looked Rhea straight in 

the eyes.  "How would you like to be my partner in running Takazawa 

Industries?  Since you're the daughter of Daniel Takazawa, you should handle 

the business just fine."

            Rhea was speechless, and her father just grinned.  "Whatever you 

think is best, Mariko, though if she's anything like me, you might have 

bitten off more than you could chew," Daniel said.  "Of course, this won't 

happen until you become of age.  It just wouldn't do to have a 

fourteen-year-old running around giving orders."

            Everyone laughed at that.  Just then a portal opened up in the room 

and out of it stepped Sailor Pluto and Aiden.

            "Please excuse the intrusion, Ms. Hanada," the scout said to the 

startled woman.  She turned to Daniel.  "It is time."

            Daniel was about to protest, but he knew that she was right; she had 

kept her part of the bargain.  "I see.  Just a few minutes more, please?"  He 

saw Pluto nod.

            The ghost smiled gratefully.  He glided over to Mariko.  "You're 

doing a wonderful job, Mariko, but you should live a little.  I left you a 

big company and lots of money, use some of it!  Treat yourself once in a 

while."

            Mariko nodded, tears in her eyes.

            He went to his brother next.  "Looks like it's good-bye again, 

brother.  I leave it up to you to protect the world.  Look after Rhea, Trent, 

and yourself as well."

            "I will," Trent said, his voice thick.  "Take care, brother."

            Daniel spoke to his daughter last.  "I'm sorry I couldn't stay and 

get to know you better, but from what I see, you're going to grow up just 

great.  Listen to your uncle, Rhea, and know that I love you."

            "I love you to, father."

            Daniel nodded and turned to Aiden who held up his hands.  "No need to 

say farewell to me, my child.  I am going with you."

            "What do you mean?" Rhea said.

            "The prophecy has been fulfilled, granddaughter, and my time here has 

ended.  I must return to my sleep."  The spirit looked at both Trent and 

Rhea.  "I leave it up to the two of you to keep alive the spirit of Inverna.  

Farewell, my children."

            The two specters entered the portal together and the swirling 

darkness swallowed them up.  Pluto followed them, but looked back before she 

closed the portal.  "Keep in mind what you have been told today."  She raised 

her staff and the portal closed.

            "Good-bye grandfather, dad," Rhea said softly.  She felt her uncle 

place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

            "What say we go home, Rhea.  It's been a real trying night."

            "I could call a cab for you if you want," Mariko offered.

            Trent smiled.  "No thanks, Ms. Hanada.  We can get home just fine."  

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a computer disk.  He handed it to 

Mariko.  "This disk contains all the information about the _Wrath_ and its 

technology that we downloaded from its databanks.  According to Sailor Pluto 

we're to give this to you.  You're supposed to know what to do with it."  He 

then whispered a phrase and the two of them disappeared.

            Mariko held the disk in her hand and stared at the spot where the two 

mages used to be for a while before collapsing into a chair.  "I guess I'll 

have to get used to that."

            Rhea sighed as the folds of reality distorted and closed around her 

when the teleportation spell was cast.  She looked up at her uncle and asked, 

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

            Trent finished weaving the spell and answered, "Maybe, who knows what 

will happen in the future.  All _I_ know is that we're going to have some 

very interesting times coming."

End Part 16


	17. Daughters of Destiny epilogue

Rated PG-13

I know that you are all eagerly waiting for the epilogue (I hope:)) so I 

won't bog you down with disclaimers.  Just know that Sailor Moon is owned by

Naoko Takeuchi not me.

Just so you know, the epilogue is the longest part of all.  Now, on with the 

story!

Daughters of Destiny

epilogue

by: Johnny Ng

~~And so began the final years of Old Earth.  Life went on as it normally 

did.  People were born, people died.  They fell in love, got married; fell 

out of love, got divorced.  Everything appeared to be status quo, but it 

wasn't.~~

~~10 years later~~

            At first it was the little things.  Temperatures around the world 

started to fall.  Slowly at first, a mere degree or so cooler this year than 

last.  Then more serious stuff started happening.

            Natural disasters began occurring more frequently.  Volcanoes, which 

had lain dormant for centuries began acting up.  Earthquakes along the 

Pacific Rim were registering off the scale.  Hurricanes in the Atlantic 

formed so fast that they were running out of names to give them.

            Deep within the Earth, Gaia wept.  She had failed.  She had tried to 

replenish the Earth's magic herself, but she couldn't.  The planet was slowly 

falling apart around her.

            "You've done all that you could, Gaia."

            The goddess turned at the sound of the voice.  "I tried, Pluto.  I 

really tried."

            The green-haired scout nodded and her features softened.  "I know.  

Now it is our turn."

            "But you would be dooming yourselves to centuries of sleep."

            "There is no other way."

            Gaia hung her head.  "I know."  She lifted her face and Pluto saw the 

gratitude in the goddess's eyes.  "I wish all of you luck, and give my best 

to the Princess."

            The time scout opened a portal.  "I will, now rest goddess of the 

Earth, and let us handle it."

            Gaia blinked wearily and nodded.  "Yes, rest."  She closed her eyes 

and fell into a deep sleep that would last half a millennium.

**

            Dr. Amy Mizuno flopped down on the couch in the doctor's lounge.  She 

had been working in the Juban General OR for five straight hours and she was 

exhausted.  

            This was not what Amy had expected to be doing when she had graduated 

from Harvard Medical.  Her mother, who still worked here, was the family 

surgeon.  Amy had gotten residence at the hospital as a pediatrician, though 

she had studied surgical techniques.  However, the earthquake that rocked 

Japan yesterday and the subsequent influx of injured patients had pressed the 

young doctor into OR duty.

            She got up and headed for the coffee maker...and jumped back when a 

swirling vortex opened in front of her.

            Sailor Pluto stepped out of her portal.  "It is time, Mercury."

            Amy blinked as she tried to remember, then it hit her.  She nodded 

once.  "Can...can I at least tell my mother first?"

            Pluto shook her head.  "I am sorry, but we have to leave."

            The doctor's shoulders slumped.  "I understand.  Let's go."

            The time scout entered the portal first and Amy was about to step in 

also but stopped.  She reached into her coat and pulled out a pen and a pad 

and wrote down something quick.  She tore out the sheet and placed it on the 

table before jumping into the portal.

            The vortex closed with a whoosh of air that fluttered the note.  It 

slid across the table and a shaft of sunlight illuminated the words:

            _Mom, I have to go now.  I'm sorry, but I can't explain it.  Just 

know that I love you very much._

                                                                                    _Your daughter,_

                                                                                    _Amy Mizuno_

**

            The earthquake that struck the city had not affected the Hikawa 

Shrine too severely, and Raye was meditating and giving thanks before the 

Great Fire.  She felt it was her job to keep in contact with the fire spirits 

since she had become head priestess...ever since her grandfather died.

            Grandpa Hino passed away a little over two years ago.  He had been 

presiding over a wedding when he collapsed.  He was rushed to the closest 

hospital, but had died en route from a massive stroke.  Raye had been running 

the shrine ever since.

            The priestess had pulled herself from school and left a budding 

singing career to throw herself totally into the business of the shrine.  She 

wasn't alone, however.  Chad had stayed on as well and Raye had come to rely 

on him, especially during the time just after her grandfather's death.  Every 

morning for the first few months Raye put on a brave face and faced the crowd 

of worshippers, but nearly every night the priestess cried herself to sleep, 

and often Chad would come into her room and just hold her as she sobbed.

            She didn't cry herself to sleep that often anymore, but there was an 

emptiness in her heart, an emptiness that was slowly being filled with her 

growing relationship with Chad.

            Raye smiled.  In the last two years, she had come to depend on the 

tall, scruffy-looking, ex-musician-turned-acolyte.  Depend on him both 

physically...and emotionally.

            Everyone already knew that she liked Chad...a lot.  

            *But is it love?* a voice in her head asked.  

            The priestess blushed slightly.  *I don't know...maybe...in a few 

more years...*  

            Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be given the time to find out.

            Raye sensed the portal behind her even before it finished forming.  

She came out of her trance and turned around just in time to see Pluto step 

out.

            "It is time, Mars."

            The head priestess nodded and felt a momentary pang as she thought of 

Chad.  *No, it wouldn't have worked out anyway.  I...he deserves someone who 

can be there for him...*  She lifted her head up and blinked away the sudden 

tears.  She saw Pluto enter first and followed after her, refusing to look 

back.

            Chad chose that moment to enter the room.  "Uh...Raye, I know you 

don't like to be disturbed, but..."  He looked up and saw the last of Raye's 

ebony tresses disappear into the portal.

            He gasped and leaped at the closing vortex, but it was too late.  The 

head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine was gone.

            "...Raye..."

**

            "It's alright, Maki.  You can go, take the rest of the day off.  I 

know you want to be with your family now."

            The young waiter started to sputter.  "But, Ms. Kino, what if 

customers come--"

            Lita laughed.  "There's just been an earthquake.  I don't think we'll 

have that much business today.  But if any do come, then I'll deal with them.  

Now you head on home."

            Maki smiled gratefully.  "Thank you, Ms. Kino, thank you!"  He fairly 

flew out the door.

            "Just be careful of the roads!" Lita called after him. "The police 

still have some closed off."  She saw Maki turn and wave at her before she 

closed the door and walked back into the restaurant..._her_ restaurant.

            It had always been Lita's dream to own a successful restaurant.  That 

was why, after high school, she enrolled in one of the top culinary 

institutes in Japan and graduated first in her class.  Then all the offers 

came pouring in.

            Lita eventually settled on working at the Starlight Club after Trent 

had introduced her to the head chef there, Jean-Luc Rousseau.  

            The Club had always been known as one of the best restaurants, but as 

soon as Lita started working there, it was packed every night and profits had 

shot up.  That was why it was hard for Jean-Luc to see her go after two 

years.  

            It was hard for Lita as well.  She loved working at the Starlight 

Club and she had learned a lot from Jean-Luc, but she knew that it was time 

for her to start out on her own.

            Two months later, the Moonlight Café opened up to rave reviews and 

owner and head chef, Lita Kino, was featured in many prominent gourmet 

magazines.

            All that happened some years ago, but business was still thriving...

until recently when the earthquake disrupted business.  Lita was now alone in 

her restaurant after Maki left. She heard the front door opening behind her 

and smiled.  "Just sit anywhere," she said over her shoulder, "I'll be with 

you in a second."

            "I am afraid there is no time for that, Jupiter."

            Lita froze.  She knew that voice.  She turned around slowly and her 

gaze fell on the woman standing in the doorway.  "Pluto."

            "Come, it is time."

            The brunette looked around at her restaurant...her dream.  For a 

moment, she briefly considered telling Pluto to get out, but only for a 

moment.  Her sense of duty and loyalty then asserted themselves.  "I'm 

ready."

            The time scout turned and exited the restaurant.  Lita was right 

behind her but paused at the front door long enough to flip a sign around, 

then she was gone.

            The door closed and the sign swung down like a pendulum: Sorry, We're 

Closed.

**

            The blond blinked at the bright lights.  She had been standing here 

for an hour and she was thirsty.

            "Just a few more shots, Mina," the photographer said.

            Mina sighed.  Such was the life of a model, but she wouldn't trade it 

for the world.

            It was Darien who had introduced Mina to the modeling world.  This 

was back when Darien was still doing some modeling to pay for college.  He 

had invited her to come and see one of his shoots when she expressed some 

interest in it, and it was there that she was discovered.

            Mina had started to model full-time as soon as she finished high 

school, taking night courses for college.  She had done shows in Paris and 

New York and her face graced the covers of many teen and fashion magazines.  

She had even landed a few minor roles in a couple of films.

            Right now she was at a shoot in London modeling swimwear.

            "Alright now, let's see that pretty face."

            Mina rolled her eyes but did as she was told, posing gracefully and 

seductively.

            "Beautiful, beautiful...and...that's a wrap!"  The photographer 

signaled his assistants to turn off the hot lights.

            Mina sighed, relieved that it was finally finished.  She reached for 

her robe but didn't find it.  She frowned and looked around for it, shivering 

slightly.

            A hand reached out.  "Your robe, Ms. Aino?"

            Mina grabbed the robe and threw it around her.  "Than--Trent?!  What 

are you doing here?"

            The mage smiled.  "Well, I had some free time so I 'ported here to 

see you."  Actually, he had a lot of free time...and a lot of money as well.  

As soon as he was of age, he had taken the money his brother had left him in 

the trust fund and invested it back into Takazawa Industries.  He had bought 

enough shares to earn a seat on the board of directors and his fortune had 

grown ever since.

            Mina grinned.  "You're so sweet.  I'm almost finished here so why 

don't we go hang out and see the London sights?"

            Trent was about to answer when he suddenly sensed a teleportation 

nearby.  *That's not Rhea...but the only one else I know who can teleport 

is...*

            "Hello, Trent, Venus."

            "Hello, Sailor Pluto," Trent said politely, if somewhat guardedly.  

He knew what this was about.  There was only one reason why the scout of time 

would appear like this.

            "Hi, Pluto," Mina said cheerfully.  Obviously, Mina had forgotten.

            The green-haired scout looked at the energetic model.  "It is time."

            "Time?  Time for wha--ohhh."  Comprehension finally dawned on Mina's 

face.  She looked back at the modeling crew behind her.  "Oh well, easy come, 

easy go."  She turned back to Pluto.  "Let's get on with it."

            Pluto nodded and spoke to Trent. "You are to come, too."  She opened 

a portal and stepped in with Mina and Trent following.

            The photographer stepped back on the set with a roll of film in his 

hand.  "Um...Mina, it looks like we're going to have to do those last shots 

again.  It seems..."  He looked around, but couldn't find the model.  "Uh, 

Mina...Mina?  Has anyone seen Mina?"

**

            Haruka lifted her hands from the piano keys as Michiru slowly drew 

her bow across the violin strings one more time.

            "That was great!" Hotaru exclaimed as the private concert ended.

            Haruka smiled.  "Thanks, kiddo."  She laughed.  "Maybe I shouldn't 

call you that anymore.  You've grown up, Hotaru.  How's college going?  

You're studying to be a nurse, right?"

            The dark-haired woman nodded.  "Yeah, it was an obvious choice with 

my powers.  I should be graduating in another year or two.  Then I might go 

to Juban General, Amy says that they could always use the help."  She smiled.  

"So how's retirement treating you, Haruka?"

            The older woman laughed.  "It's been trying, but I've been able to 

deal with it."  Haruka had decided to give up professional racing a few years 

ago.  Now, she often joined Michiru on her musical tours, playing the piano 

beside her.

            "You should visit us more often, Hotaru," Michiru commented.  "The 

house has been lonely ever since you moved out."

            "I promise I will, Michiru-mama."

            Everyone chuckled at Michiru's old nickname.

            The aqua-haired woman got up and went to the kitchen to pour some 

tea.  She suddenly stopped as a draft of air flowed past her.  "Hello, Pluto.  

Would you care for some tea?"

            Pluto stepped out of the portal.  "I am afraid there is no time for 

that.  It is time, Neptune."

            Michiru put down the teapot.  "I know.  I've known for a while now.  

The Aqua Mirror showed me."

            The kitchen door opened and Haruka and Hotaru entered.

            "Hey, Michiru," the blond woman said.  "What's taking so lon--oh, 

hello, Pluto."

            "Uranus, Saturn."

            "What are you doing here, Pluto?" Hotaru asked, "Is there something 

wrong at the Time Gates?"

            The time scout shook her head.  "No, the time has come.  We must go."  

She opened a portal and stepped through.

            Hotaru didn't hesitate and followed right after Pluto.

            Haruka and Michiru looked into each other's eyes.  No words needed to 

be said.  Each took the other's hand and leaped into the swirling gate.

**

            In the clearing outside Neflyte's church, Serena, Darien, and the two 

Moon cats waited and watched as five temporal portals opened up and nine 

people step out.

            "Hi, everybody!" Serena shouted running to greet them all.  And so an 

impromptu reunion was held as everyone caught up on each other's business.

            Trent looked around and saw someone missing.  "Hey, where's Rhea?"

            "I have already contacted her," Pluto said.  "She should be arriving 

now."

            There was a small flash and Rhea teleported in.  "Hi, I hope I didn't 

miss anything."

            A round of laughter answered her.

            "So how's working at your father's company working out?" Mina asked.  

"Have you fired anyone yet?"

            "You know I can't do that!  I'm only a secretary after all."  Mariko 

Hanada had hired Rhea to work as her secretary as soon as the young woman had 

finished college.

            Trent smiled.  "Hey, don't knock it, Rhea.  I hear that's how Mariko 

started out."

            Sailor Pluto signaled for order.  "As I said to all of you.  It is 

time.  The Earth is dying and Gaia has done all she could.  It is up to us 

now."

            Serena nodded.  "Yes, let's get ready."  They all headed into the 

church.

            The inside of the cathedral was still a mess.

            Lita kicked at a layer of dirt and sent a dust cloud flying.  "You 

would have thought someone would have cleaned this place up since last time, 

though I guess the earthquake didn't help things much."

            "Well, if this works we won't have to worry about having earthquakes 

any time soon," Uranus said.

            "Ok, everyone, stand back," Trent ordered.  He searched for the runes 

that Commander Rix had carved into the ground but couldn't find them.  *Must 

have been shoddy workmanship.  I guess this means that I can just do this 

straight up then.*

            He shut his eyes and gathered his magic.  He knew what to do; Queen 

Serenity had told him back when they were on the Moon.  In the background he 

could here Rhea intoning a spell also.

            Once Trent felt he was ready he cast his spell.  The astral 

projection spell only took a moment and the mage used his new body to delve 

under the church and into the mana well there.  What he saw disheartened him.  

The ocean of magic that used to be there had nearly disappeared.  Even the 

streams of magical energy that fed the well and linked it to other wells had 

dried up.

            He sighed and got to work.  The mage began expending his own energy 

to revitalize the dormant magical tributaries.  Streamers of magic exuded 

from his body and into every crack and crevasse in the rock around him, 

reconnecting many of the nearby smaller mana wells.

            When Trent had exhausted his power, he slowly drifted back up to the 

church and reentered his body.  His whole body ached and he opened his eyes 

slowly.  Mina went over and he leaned heavily on her shoulder.  "It was as 

Queen Serenity feared.  The mana wells were just about empty."

            Amy asked, "So you had to use your own power to reestablish the links 

between the wells?"

            "Yeah."  Trent blinked and looked around him.  "What did you do to 

this place?"

            Rhea laughed.  "Do you like it?  The Silver Crystal and I decided to 

redecorate the place."

            The church had been totally transformed.  The high-ceilinged, stone 

and mortar structure had been changed into a high-ceilinged, crystalline 

structure.

            Trent stared at his niece.  "Wait, what do you mean 'the Silver 

Crystal and I'?"

            Serena answered, "The Silver Crystal communicated with her and told 

her what to do.  This," She gestured around her.  "is supposed to be...will 

be...the throne room of the Crystal Palace in the future."

            "Ok, if this is just the throne room, where's the rest of it?"

            "Oh, the rest of the palace will...grow around it."  Serena smiled.  

"Amy is having a little trouble with that.  Something about the law of 

conservation of mass...or something."

            Trent nodded wearily.  "I've done all I can here.  I'm going to have 

to go to Stonehenge and Devil's Tower to finish it."  He staggered a bit and 

Mina caught him.

            "Not like this, you're not," Mina told him.  "You need some rest."

            The mage shook his head.  "It's alright, I can manage.  Besides, this 

was the hard part.  All I have to do now is secure the mana links in the 

other two places and I'll be done."

            "Yeah, well, how are you going to get there, huh?  You're obviously 

too tired to teleport.  Maybe we should do a Sailor Teleport--"

            Rhea interrupted.  "You all should conserve your energy.  I'll take 

Trent to the other mana wells."

            The mage nodded tiredly.  "She's right.  Rhea and I will go, the rest 

of you stay here and get ready."

            Mina frowned, not liking the idea but knowing that the two of them 

were right.  "Alright, the two of you just be careful."  She watched as Rhea 

went over to her uncle and teleported away.

            The two mages reappeared atop Devil's Tower.  Rhea surveyed the area 

and saw it littered with small stone outcroppings, but was barren of life.  

She helped Trent make it to the center of the raised plateau.

            "Are you sure you're up to this?" the female mage asked.

            "I'll be fine."  Trent placed his hands on the ground in front of him 

and felt the symbols he had carved there to open the mana well.  This time, 

he was here to fix it.  With a wave of his hand the symbols disappeared as 

the rock healed itself.  Now that the offending runes were gone, he could 

proceed.

            He spoke to Rhea over his shoulder, "Keep an eye out.  Make sure I'm 

not disturbed."  Without waiting to her his niece's answer, Trent began the 

spell.

            Rhea stepped back and set up wards around them, then turned and 

watched Trent worriedly.  She knew that despite what he had said, her uncle 

was still very weak.  She intoned a spell and her vision shifted to the 

astral.  With her altered sight, the mage saw Trent's astral body rise up 

from his physical one.

            Trent opened his eyes and saw that the spell had worked.  He waved at 

Rhea and dived into the earth.

            This mana well was smaller than the one under Neflyte's church, but 

it was still quite large.  Trent let his magic flow from him and he linked up 

with the magical streamers he had set in place back in the mana well in 

Japan.  When he was finished, he floated back up and reentered his body.

            Rhea ran forward when she saw that her uncle had returned and helped 

steady him as he came out of his trance.

            "Just one more to go, Rhea," Trent said, breathing heavily.

            Rhea looked at him critically.  "I don't know if you can make it.  

Your magical levels are very low now."

            "It doesn't matter, it's almost finished.  Besides, I have to do 

this.  I have to make sure the mana wells and mana streams are still viable 

before the scouts try and replenish the Earth's magic."  With an effort the 

mage managed to stand on his own.  "I'll be alright.  Let's go to 

Stonehenge."

            Many of the stone monoliths of Stonehenge had toppled over do to 

earthquake activity through the years, and the tourists had stopped coming.  

After all who wanted to look at a bunch of overturned stones when they had 

better things to do, like preparing for the next natural disaster.

            So it was that emptiness and silence greeted Trent and Rhea when they 

materialized on Salisbury Plain.

            Trent walked slowly to the altar stone in the middle of the rock 

formation.  Wind and rain had partially eroded the symbols he had etched 

here, the same symbols as on Devil's Tower, but they were still visible.  He 

drew his hand slowly over them and they faded away like the ones at Devil's 

Tower.

            When they were gone, he cast the astral spell for the third time 

today.  This time, Trent didn't feel the easy transition from physical body 

to astral body.  Instead, there was a sense of pulling and stretching, as if 

his consciousness was resisting the transition.  He knew that this was 

because of the fatigue he was feeling and his low magic levels, but he 

gathered his will and commanded the spell to finish.

            With a pop that was only audible to the mage, Trent found himself 

floating free of his body again.  He took a moment to catch his breath before 

he sank quickly into the ground, not daring to waste any time.

            Trent performed the same actions here as he did in the previous 

wells, letting his magic flow from him and connect with the other streams.  

As soon as he felt the last connection take place, he smiled.  *I'm done...*  

            The mage suddenly could barely keep his eyes open.  *Wha...?*  Trent 

looked at his body and cord.  Both were starting to fade away.  *Ah...

hell...*  He had used up too mush of his magic.  He had to return to his body 

now!  If not, with his consciousness locked into his astral form, he would 

slowly fade away.

            Trent tried to float back up to the surface, but even that took too 

much energy for him to do.  He was trapped; there was no other way to look at 

it.  He couldn't even call Rhea for help.  The mage felt his eyelids grow 

heavier, but he stubbornly refused to just lie back and wait to die.  *There 

must be...[yawn]...something I can do.*

            Rhea's head popped through the rock face.  "Anyone need a lift home?"

            "...huh...?"

            Rhea pulled the rest of her astral self out of the wall and grabbed 

hold of her near comatose uncle.  "I thought you might need some help after I 

saw you struggle through the projection spell.  Are you finished?"  She saw 

him nod.  "Good, then we'll be taking the express to the surface.  Hang on to 

your astral cord!"  The female mage slung his uncle's astral body over her 

shoulder and rocketed upward, adding a little levitation spell to hasten the 

trip.  

            They flew out of the ground at breakneck speeds, but Rhea managed to 

land next to the stone altar.  She rejoined Trent's astral body with his 

physical one first before she returned to her own body.

            When she awakened from her trance, Rhea immediately went to examine 

Trent.  He was unconscious and his power was nearly spent, but his pulse was 

strong and he was breathing.

            Rhea relaxed.  All her uncle really needed was a little rest.  She 

didn't want to risk waking him magically while he was so weak.  She smiled.  

"I guess I'll have to haul you butt back to Japan, huh?"

            Needless to say, there was no response as Rhea teleported the two of 

them away.

            "Don't worry, Mina.  Trent will be ok, he's got Rhea with him, 

remember?"

            The blond stopped pacing just long enough to give Lita a grateful 

smile.  "Thanks, but don't you think it's been too long?"

            Haruka laughed.  "Trent has to hop across the globe to get to the 

last two wells.  I'd cut him some slack if he's a little late."

            There was a flash and Rhea appeared with Trent still unconscious at 

her feet.

            Mina let out a cry and ran over to her boyfriend.  "Trent!  What 

happened?"

            The conscious mage grinned.  "It's alright, Mina.  He's just tired.  

He should be coming out of it soon."

            As if on cue, Trent groaned softly and cracked open his eyes.  "Boy, 

I feel awful."

            "You should," he heard his niece say, "You were running on fumes back 

in England."

            He nodded and stood up slowly, Mina hovering over him anxiously.  

"Thanks, Rhea, I owe you one."  He and walked slowly over to Serena.  "It's 

done."

            "Thank you, Trent," the pig-tailed blond said.  "Now rest; you're 

going to need your strength in the times to come."

            "I know...but I have one more thing to do fir--"  Trent slumped 

against Mina.

            "Oh, no you don't," Mina told him leading him to a unused bench.  

"You're getting some rest now."

            "But...I...you..."  The mage struggled to stay awake but it was no 

use.  Between Mina's ministrations and his fatigue, Trent's eyes soon found 

themselves clamped shut.  Mina laid him down gently on the bench.

            Rhea walked up to Mina.  "He'll be fine.  You'd better go and get 

ready."

            The blond woman nodded once and went over to the crowd gathering 

around Serena.

            "Alright, everyone," Pluto said, "Transform."

            The crystal throne room became inundated with a kaleidoscope of 

light, and when the light show finally ended nine Sailor Scouts and one 

Tuxedo Mask stood together.

            Sailor Moon placed her hand over her broach and willed the Imperium 

Silver Crystal to appear.  When the gem came free of its setting, Sailor Moon 

transformed into Princess Serenity.  She looked at Tuxedo Mask who nodded and 

transformed into Prince Endymion.

            The Crystal floated serenely in the air and glowed softly.

            The time has come, daughter.  Are you ready?

            The princess took a deep breath.  "I am ready, mother."

            Very well.  The Crystal's glow grew brighter and ten platforms 

grew out of the ground.  They were arranged in a circle and in the middle was 

a pedestal.

            As soon as the platforms finished forming, everyone went to the one 

reserved for them and lay down on it.

            "Comfy," Sailor Jupiter remarked.  And indeed it was.  The platforms 

might have looked hard, but were actually soft and yielding.

            There were even two small cubicles set in base of the pedestal.  

Venus looked at them and smiled.  She turned towards the two Moon cats.  "I 

guess this is where you sleep."

            Artemis examined the small spaces.  "I guess this is okay.  It can be 

any worse than that pile of rocks you call a pillow you have me sleep on at 

home."  He neatly dodged a kick that his charge aimed at him.      

            Princess Serenity turned her head and looked at Endymion lying on the 

platform next to her.  A tear threatened to fall from her eye.  Five hundred 

years, that was what her mother had said.  It will be half a millenium before 

she will be able to see her prince...her beloved...

            ...her husband...

*****

            Serena and Darien had married four years ago, six years after they 

had returned from fighting Bane.

            Darien had waited until Serena graduated from college before asking 

her for her hand in marriage.  Of course, he had gotten her parent's 

permission before he asked.  Serena's father had learned of and accepted his 

daughter's relationship with him, but was still hesitant about giving his 

blessing.  It was Ikoku Tsukino who came to his rescue.

            Serena's mom had taken her husband into the next room to "talk" to 

him about Darien's proposition, and while the young man couldn't hear what 

was being said, he was relieved to hear no apparent sounds of fighting.  

Serena's parents came out a few moments later and Kenji gave his blessing to 

Darien, albeit with a small sigh.

            Darien had proposed to Serena the next day.  They were in a rowboat 

out in the middle of a lake, the same lake where their future daughter had 

fallen out of the sky.  The sun had just risen and the waters glinted with 

the dawn's light.

            "This is so romantic, Darien, I just hope Reenie doesn't pop up and 

ruin it."

            He smiled.  "You don't mean that, I know you love her."

            A sigh.  "Yeah, I do, and I guess I do miss her, even though she 

won't be born for hundreds of years."

            Darien felt that the time was right.  "What would you say if I told 

you I know a way to make the years go by a little faster?"

            Serena thought for a moment.  "You mean for Setsuna to send us to the 

future to see her?"

            "No."

            "For her to send Reenie back to see us?"

            "No."

            "Well...then what?"

            Darien reached behind him and got on one knee.  He heard Serena gasp 

as he pulled out a diamond ring and reached for her hand.  "Serena Tsukino, 

will you be my wife?"

            The world seemed to stand still as it waited for the answer.

            "Yes, I will."

            Darien let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.  A smile 

started to grow on his face.  He was about to say something when Serena 

jumped into his arms.

            "Oh, I love you Muffin!"

            Darien opened his arms and caught his new fiancée.  The boat started 

to rock alarmingly.  "I love you too, Serena but the boaaahhhhh!!!"

            There was a loud splash as the rowboat overturned.  A few moments 

later, two heads broke the surface of the water.

            "I'm so sorry, Darien!  I didn't mean to...Oh no, the ring!"  Serena 

flailed around in the water.  "I can't find it!  It must have fallen--"

            Darien swam over.  "You mean this, dear?"  He held in his hand the 

diamond ring.

            "Oh, thank you, Darien!  I'm so sorry about the boat, and getting you 

all wet, and..."  Serena was suddenly silenced as Darien kissed her 

passionately.

            When they parted, he was smiling.  "Let's get back to shore, Meatball 

Head.  We've got a wedding to plan."

            A portal opened up in the air above them.  "Look out below!" a voice 

cried out.

            Serena's face was pushed underwater again as a girl fell on her 

shoulders.

            "Hi mom, dad."

            "Reenie, what are you doing here?" Darien asked, plucking his future 

daughter off her fiancée's back.  She looked as though she hadn't aged a day 

since they saw her last.

            The girl smiled.  "You didn't think I'd miss my parents' wedding 

would you?"

            Serena sputtered to the surface.  "Do you have to do that every time 

me and Darien are out on this lake?"

            Reenie thought for a long while before answering.  "Yes, I think I 

do."

            The sound of water splashing as Serena tried to dunk her daughter in 

the lake could be heard clear across Juban.

            The next few months were a whirlwind of planning and preparation.  

The wedding date was set for sometime in spring when, as Serena put it, "the 

world was new, and the scent of cherry blossoms was in the air."  

            The wedding would be a Western styled one, with a church and a 

flowing white bridal dress (something that Serena was adamant about having).  

The next obstacle was choosing the actual dress.  In this Setsuna had been of 

great help.  Being a famous clothing designer, she had shone Serena dozens of 

designs before the soon-to-be bride found the one that was just right for 

her.

            The rest of the preparations went pretty smoothly, mostly because the 

couple had allowed Serena's parents do most of the work, from handling the 

catering to preparing the invitations.  However, that left Serena the dubious 

honor of choosing her maid of honor.  She spent weeks agonizing over her 

decision.  She had scores of close friends to choose from, not to mention the 

scouts.  In desperation, she had run to Darien to ask for his help.

            "Just listen to your heart.  It'll tell you which one is right," he 

had said.

            Serena threw up her hands in frustration.  "Fat lot of help you are!  

All you had to do to select your best man was pick your best friend, Andrew!"  

She stormed off to think by herself.

            As the magical day grew closer, Serena grew more frantic.  She 

finally decided to just do what Darien had suggested.  She listened to her 

heart...and surprisingly, it came up with a choice, the perfect choice.

            The day of the wedding was bright and sunny.  There wasn't a cloud in 

the sky and, as Serena predicted, there was the scent of cherry blossoms in 

the air.

            Serena was still busy getting the final touches done on her dress.  

There was a knock on her door and Mina stuck her head in.  

            "Five minutes until show time.  Good luck, Serena!"

            The bride smiled at her blond friend and watched her leave.

            "So, are you nervous?"

            Serena grasped the hand of maid of honor.  "No doubt about it, 

Molly."  She smiled.  It hadn't been that hard of a decision.  Molly had been 

her best friend since they were toddlers.  They had grown up together.  

Laughed and cried together.  No, it hadn't been a hard decision after all.

            Molly laughed.  She knew how her friend felt.  She had married Melvin 

a few years earlier and had the same butterflies fluttering around in her 

stomach.  "Well, don't be.  It's your wedding day, so be happy!  You're 

marrying a great guy."

            Serena smiled then, if a bit wanly.

            "I am finished, Serena," Setsuna said finally.  She was the one 

working on the last minute touches to the dress.  "I am sure your wedding 

will go perfectly."  She winked and left to join the other bridesmaids.

            "You look marvelous, Serena," Molly gushed.

            And she did.  Serena twirled around and her gown billowed around her.  

It was a beautiful silk and satin affair with an abundance of chiffon and 

lace.  Molly helped placed the veil on the bride's head.

            Serena took a deep breath.  "Let's get this show on the road."

            The doors of the church opened and the bridal march began.  Reenie 

walked in first and, being the flower girl, spread a scattering of rose 

petals.  When she stepped to the altar, she took her position off to the 

side.  Darien smiled at his daughter and waited expectantly at the altar for 

his bride-to-be to arrive.  He was not disappointed.

            Serena stepped into view with her father escorting her.  Her veil was 

down, but everyone was able to sense the smile she had on her face.  When 

they reached the end of the aisle, Kenji performed the traditional "giving 

away of the bride".

            After that, the rest of the ceremony seemed like a blur to the two 

main participants.  The couple barely even noticed their vows and the 

accompanying "I do's", so absorbed in each other were they.  Then the moment 

came.

            "You may now kiss the bride."

            Darien lifted the veil slowly, wanting to prolong this moment of 

bliss for as long as possible.

            Serena was all for bliss, but she wanted Darien to kiss her _now_.

            Finally, the veil was off.  Darien leaned forward and his lips sought 

his wife's.  Serena just closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the 

moment.

            When their lips met, it was as if the entire universe sang out its 

joy.  Everyone present suddenly felt more alive and happy than they had ever 

been before.

            Setsuna had a satisfied smile on her face.  "Done and done."

*****

            ...her husband...

            Serenity smiled at her beloved and reached out her hand, which 

Endymion took and held tenderly.

            Sailor Venus had watched the interplay between the royal couple.  

*They must be think about their wedding,* she surmised correctly.  This 

caused the Sailor Scout of Love to think about it as well, or rather, about 

the wedding reception afterwards...

*****

            While the wedding was held in a Catholic church, the reception was 

held incongruously as the Hikawa Shrine.  Actually, no one thought much about 

the conflicting religions as the setting was quite beautiful.  They were set 

up in the park area of the shrine grounds and the view of the pond and 

surrounding cherry trees was magnificent.

            The party had been going on for about an hour when it came time for 

the bride and groom to toss the garter and bouquet.

            Darien went first and all the eligible bachelors began to line up 

behind him.  

            Chad immediately ran up to get in place and winked at Raye.  The 

priestess just rolled her eyes, but smiled.

            Greg looked at Amy and blushed as he got up.

            Mina had to literally push Trent out of his chair to get him up 

there.  He was still holding his drink and it nearly spilled on his shirt.  

"But it's just a silly superstition!" he argued.  "You know I'm going to 

marry you anyway."

            "That's sweet, dear, but I want us to get married next!"

            Trent shook his head and smiled, but he did line up with the others.  

However, he made sure he was standing towards the back of the crowd with a 

couple of taller guys in front of him.  Confident that there was no way any 

article of women's clothing could get to him now he took a casual sip of his 

champagne and heard the gasp as Darien flung the garter backwards.

            The mage tracked it with his eyes but was blinded by the sun.  He 

tried to blink the tears away when he suddenly felt something soft and lacy 

land on his face.  *Uh oh...*  Trent reached up slowly and plucked something 

off of his face.  The garter.  *Oh no.*  He heard Mina squeal happily behind 

him.

            Next it was time to toss the bouquet and all the bachelorettes 

grouped together behind Serena.  Lita looked at Mina and smiled.  The blond 

had a bloodthirsty look on her face.  She nudged Raye standing next to her 

and whispered in her ear.  The priestess giggled and passed the message on.

            Serena called out and threw the bouquet over her shoulder.  Mina 

watched the tumbling bunch of flowers like a hawk and momentarily considered 

transforming and using her Love Chain to snag it.  Instead, she moved 

slightly to her right and leaped up and grabbed the bouquet like a football 

wide receiver jumping up for a pass.  *I got it?*  She landed and stared at 

the flowers in her hands.  *I...I got it!*  She then heard Trent chuckling.

            Mina was about to yell at him when she looked around and saw that she 

was totally alone.  The women who were gathered around her to catch the 

bouquet had moved back to form a ring around her.  She had been the only one 

there to catch the flowers.

            Lita spoke up.  "We didn't want to get run over by you!"

            The blond blushed furiously but laughed in spite of herself.  Then 

she speared Trent with a predator's look.  The mage gulped and smiled 

nervously as the crowd clapped and cheered.

*****

            Venus looked lovingly at her boyfriend lying on the bench.  *He's 

sure taking his sweet time asking me to marry him, but I love him all the 

same.*

            Rhea was sitting next to Trent and keeping an eye on him.  She saw 

him slowly open his eyes and turn towards the gathering of scouts.

            "...Mina...," he said weakly.  Trent sat up effort and felt his niece 

grab hold of your arm.

            "You're not going anywhere yet, Trent," Rhea said.  "You still need 

your rest.  We don't want anymore fainting spells like last time."

            The mage shook off the hand.  "No, you don't understand...I have to 

see Mina."  Trent staggered to his feet and lurched towards Sailor Venus who 

was already being suffused with orange light.  The replenishing of the 

Earth's magic had nearly begun.

            "Mina!  I--I have to tell you something!" Venus turned her head at 

the sound of Trent's voice.  The mage reached into his pocket and pulled 

something out.  He was nearly by his love's side when he suddenly became 

overwhelmed by the power emanating from the circle of scouts.

            Trent railed against the waves of magic battering at him but he

knew he wouldn't be able to reach Venus's side.  Holding the object in his 

hand, he threw it towards the blond scout and, with a touch of levitation 

magic, stopped it in mid-air above her.

            Venus looked up at the object.  It was a ring with the symbol of 

Venus etched into the band and a diamond set in the circle.  Her heart 

suddenly skipped a beat.

            Trent shouted, "Mina Aino, will you marry me?"

            Venus reached up slowly and took hold of the ring.  She placed it on 

her finger and was about to answer when there was a flash and a shimmering 

column appeared around the scouts forming a barrier to the outside world.

            The mage blinked and stared through the barrier, but it was too late.  

The process had begun.  Each of the scouts and the royal couple were lying on 

their platforms with their eyes closed and their arms across their chests.  

Each of them was glowing with their respective color.

            Trent sighed and sank to the ground.  He didn't know.  Sure, he had 

seen Sailor Venus take the ring and put it on, but he didn't know.  He didn't 

even know if she heard his ques--

            *...yes, I will...*

            Trent looked up.  That was Mina's voice, but how?  He pressed himself 

up against the barrier and looked at Venus.  At first glance she looked just 

like the others, laying back in a calm repose, but Trent looked closer and 

saw that one of her hands were clasped around her--  

            *The pendant!*  Trent thought, suddenly realizing.  He tried to 

communicate with her further, but was unable to get through, but he had 

already received the message he had wanted to hear.  With tears coursing down 

his cheeks, he placed his hand on the barrier.  "Sleep well, Mina.  Until we 

meet again, my love."

            The protective barrier continued to glow brighter as the scouts began 

to draw energy from their respective planets and transfer it to the Crystal.  

            Trent stepped back and stood with his niece.  They stared at the 

magical manifestation for a moment before turning to leave.  The Great 

Darkness was approaching and they had to be ready for it.

The End

Author's Notes: Well, that was one heck of a story, the longest I've written

in fact.  For those of you who survived to read this you must have had a high 

tolerance for pain and poor fanfic writing...or you may just have enjoyed

my story.  Whatever the reason, whether you liked it or not, I'm glad that 

you have spent the time to read my humble tale.

As always questions, comments, and criticisms are welcome at

jnkryo@yahoo.com


End file.
